Someone Like You (Cat Noir)
by OMGThePotatoQueen
Summary: Lucie Shepherd Moves to Paris with her mother from America. Their she meets Marinette and friends as well as the cites super heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir. When she finds herself constantly in the middle of all the action, Lucie has to do her best to avoid being caught in a love triangle that would make anyone's head hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Just a little A/N before we begin. The oc for this story is Lucy, in the photo above. I drew it on paint, its not great, don't judge me. Originally her name was going to be spelled Lucie to make it more french but I realized I didn't need to do that being she isn't from France. The picture was already made however so it is what it is. I based her appearance after a friend of mine. I know some people enjoy Reader insert stories, but having and image in my head of my character just helps me write better. Beside reading "She ran her hands through her blonde hair" is not any harder to replace the word blonde with whatever you want than "She ran her hands through her y/h/c hair." So by all means, if you want another name to pop in your head or general description to be different then use the imagination of yours. I have however drawn several pictures to go along with this story already. Not one for every chapter but a few here and there for fun visual purposes. The photos are all ones I drew myself but some have been heavily influenced by art I have seen on the internet. The images I use to create my own versions are randomly selected from the web so if you see one and it seems almost familiar that may be why.

When it comes to maturity in this book I figured there is a few things I should put out there. In my story the characters are going to be around 16. There is too much talk of being in love for me to get into it at age 14. 16 not a ton better but its better that 14. Perhaps it was because I was a late bloomer myself that the idea of these guys being so young talking about being in love makes me cringe. I don't write smut, never have probably never will. I don't really mind it to much when I come across it in stories but writing it is just not my thing. The most it will get if at all is suggestive. I do however put swearing. Not a lot. I try to keep these characters close to their original concept and with it being a kids show, swearing isn't really on the agenda but I like realism and the truth is most people swear teens or not so its gonna pop up on occasion.

I also am going to try and out a little more seriousness into it. Once again I know its a kid show and a comedy, and I have every intention to keep the light heartedness there but I like a little seriousness. Some people go the extra mile and add a lot of blood and gore to their stories which is whatever but sometimes its a bit much. My seriousness is more from a conversational aspect. I'm also not great and action descriptions so I apologies if what would be fight scenes seem a little generic.

Anyway! I hope you enjoy the story. I try to update often but it really depends on how inspired I am and the direction I want to go at the time. Remember to like and comment to let me know what you think!

Link to Lucy, youll have to add the dot com and / since it keeps erasing it

deviantart ashdash0192/art/Lucy-824391786


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

Lucy plopped onto the couch, exhausted from all the unpacking she and her mother had been doing. Their move from Chicago to Paris was exhausting on its own. They had been there a full 3 days and Lucy still felt Jet lagged. Monica. Lucy's mother sat down next to her with an equally tiered expression.

"So, just saying, I really hope we like it here, because we are never moving again." Her mother then grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv. A lot of things were crazy when the two blondes arrived but Lucy's mother had her priorities in check, and made sure their cable and internet was ready to go when they arrived. Flipping through the channels, she stopped to see they were announcing a new weather girl. Monica raised an eyebrow. "You know, choosing something like a local weather girl seems like such a small town type deal, rather then something you would expect to see in the city of Paris."

Lucy shrugged, agreeing with her mother but at the same time not really caring. However, although she didn't care, the girl who lost really seemed to because she ran off the stage in a huff.

"You should get some air." Monica then said, causing her daughter to look at her. She looked from the tv screen to her daughter and shrugged. "You've been stuck in this house helping unpack this whole time. You start school tomorrow, get out and explore while you still have the chance."

"What about you?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Im gonna zone out her for a few more minutes and then get back to unpacking. Don't worry, I have no doubt there will be plenty left to do when you get back." Her mom replied bringing her eyes back to the screen.

Lucy drummed her fingers against the couch and sighed before mentally agreeing with her mom. She kissed her mother on the head and they exchanged I love yous as she walked out the door.

Adrien Agreste stood in front of his photographer with a slightly bored expression. The photo shoot had been going on for some time now and the boy was getting over it. His eyes scanned the park when they landed on a blonde girl sitting on a bench not to far away. She was a pretty girl, with long blonde hair and bright greenish blue eyes. She wore a simple, low cut red shirt that sleeves cut off at her elbows, a pair of dark blue jeans and black combat boots. She was looking at his with a curious expression, like she didn't understand what they were doing. Adrien smiled and waved at her causing the girl to raise an eyebrow but wave back. He didn't know this girl, but he did find himself wanting to. In the corner of his eye he then noticed Alya and Marinette and waved at them as well. Alya smiled and waved politely and Marinette looked at him...well he wasn't really sure how to describe the look she was giving him. Adriens attention was brought back to the photographer who began to get frustrated at his lack of emotion. Adriens eyes widened when the photographer placed his camera down and sprinted over to the blonde girl sitting on the bench. He wasn't sure what exactly the photographer had said to the girl, but she gave him a look of protest. Alya had chimed in, but then ran off. That alone didn't seem to work however as she was dragged over to the fountain. Adrien managed to catch the girl as she was practically throw into his arms by the photographer.

"What the hell man!" The girl shouted with an angry expression. She looked at Adrien and quickly removed herself from his grasp.

"Come now girl, look at this pretty boy, would taking a few photos with him really be so bad?" The photographer cooed.

Adrien blushed lightly as the girl raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down before shaking her head.

"That's not the point!"

In the distance a scream was heard and the three looked over to see a girl in a very strange costume blasting ice everywhere, completely covering the carousel on the other end of the park. Adrien quickly took the girls hand brought her by a nearby tree.

"You should get out of here! Its dangerous!"

The girl looked at him like he was stupid. "Gee, thanks captain obvious, here I just thought it was a show."

Adrien simply nodded at her before running off to find Plagg.

"Hey wait! Where are you going!?"

Lucy watched the boy run off back into the park with a look of bewilderment. She didn't know if she should think he was brave or stupid. She looked down at her phone to see it her mom calling and quickly picked up.

"Lucy! Are you alright!?" He mothers worried tone clear through the phone.

"Yes, Im alright. Some crazy chick is flying around messing with the weather though."

As she spoke the sky started to grow dark and a lightning storm clouded overhead. Suddenly, standing next to this tree didnt seem like such a good idea anymore. behind her, Lucy heard a yell and saw two figures along with some cars flying through the air.

"Well that can't be good."

"What!? Lucy!" He mother exclaimed. "Find a place to hide until its safe!"

Lucy shook herself out of the daze she was in and nodded. "Yeah, of course mom, I'll be safe, I promise."

With that they hung up and Lucy looked around to see where the closest place would be that was safe. In all honesty the area she was in didn't seem all that dangerous anymore. Yes there was a lightning storm in the sky, but the lightning itself seemed directed to some place specific more so than random places. Looking around and seeing the fire crew attempting to break the ice bubble around the carousel, Lucy decided to join them and see if there was anything she could do to help.

Cat Noir fist bumped Lady Bug before parting ways after successfully capturing the akuma. When he arrived back at the park, the boy quickly de-transformed he was greeted by the photographer who expressed his happiness that Adrien was alright and suggested that since now everything was back to normal, that they continue with the shoot before grabbing the blonde girl from earlier and dragging her back to the fountain.

"Listen here buddy, I told you-"

"Im here!" A voice interrupted before the blonde could finish. Adrien looked at Marinette with a small smile as she claimed she would be the extra. However, the photographer had another idea at the sight of a small child that was with his two classmates.

Alya gave Marinette a supportive hug as the girl deflated at her lost chance to be close to Adrien.

"There will be other opportunities."

Marinette smiled. Alya looked over at the girl who had almost been in the place of Toddler, who was watching the shoot with an amused expression.

"Hey, are you new around here?" She asked loudly. The blonde girl looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I've never seen you before."

"You know every face in Paris?" The girl retorted with a smirk.

"Well, no of course not." Alya said rolling her eyes.

"I am. New around here that is. Lucy."

"I'm Alya, and this is Marinette."

Marinette gave a smile and shy wave to Lucy.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Lucy said with a smile.

"It was your accent by the way. How I knew you weren't from around here. You have an American accent." Alya confessed

"How perceptive of you."

Alya gave a proud smile. "A good reporter always is!"

"Alya writes about Ladybug and Cat Noir on her blog." Marinette clarifies seeing the confused look on Lucy's face.

"Did you get a chance to see them?!" Alya asks with an excited gleam in her eyes.

Lucy thought back to the two figures she saw soaring through the air with a cluster of cars.

"Can't say I've had the pleasure yet. I am familiar with them though. You can't be a super hero without gaining the attention of the world."

An awkward laugh escapes Marinette as she nodded her head. "I guess so."

A buzz coming from her phone, caused Lucy to look down and find her mother texting her to get home.

"I have to get going ladies. It was nice to meet you both. I'm sure we will run into one another again soon."

The girls waved goodbye to Lucy as she made her way back home. Adrien walked over shortly after with a rather tired looking little girl in his arms.

"Thanks for letting us borrow your little friend Marinette, she was loads of help." He handed over the child and Marinette couldn't help but blush at the brief contact.

"I-uh, well-, your welcome, Adrien!" Marinette spit out nervously. Alya rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend.

"Who was that girl? I never really got a change to talk to her." Adrien asked looking in the direction the blonde had gone.

"Her name is Lucy. Shes american." Alya answered.

"Huh, that's cool. Wonder if shes going to go to school with us." He pondered bringing his focus back to his two classmates.

"Maybe, if she lives around this area that is." Alya said with a light shrug. "We should get back to your house now Marinette. Bye Adrien."

"Oh! Uh, right. Bye Adrien." Marinette agreed holding the sleeping child in one arm and waving with the other.

Adrien waved back before noticing his Body Guard awaiting him in the distance and made his way to the car.


	3. Chapter 2 Who wouldn't wanna be a hero?

Being the new kid was never fun for anyone. Well, maybe for some but definitely not for Lucy. Not only was she starting a new school but she was a high schooler. Everyone will have their own friends and groups. It wasn't that Lucy believed she wouldn't make any friends, but just that in the end she would never be anyone's number 1. Anyone she makes friends with will always have someone they have in their life that they have known longer and and just over all closer with. Its not a crime, but it is a bummer. Everyone wants to have someone they consider their person, and have that person believe the same about themselves. That can be a little difficult to do, especially so late in life.

Lucy looked out the passenger side window of the car and took in the white brick building she would now call her school. It looked like a pretty average sized school from the outside and the building had nothing special about the outer appearance.

"Alright, this is it." Lucy's mother declared. "This is great, this city is great, the people are great, everything is going to be-."

"Great?" Lucy said smirking.

Her mother chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

Lucy wasn't sure if her mother was trying to convince her, or herself.

"Have a great day sweetheart."

Lucy smiled at her mom one last time before stepping out of the car. As she did so another car pulled up behind her moms car. Wouldn't you believe it, the model boy from the other day stepped out. He looked over and smiled in her direction before walking over.

"Hey! Its you!" He spoke.

"Bye hun! I love you!" Lucy's mom shouted before pulling away. Lucy turned and gave her mom another wave before bringing her attention back to the boy.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Adrien." The blonde greeted with a grin. "Glad to finally be formally introduced. Sorry about the other day by the way."

Lucy waved him off. "Its fine."

"So you go to school here now?" Adrien politely asked.

"It would appear so. I-"

"Adriekins!" A voice called out and in a flash a blonde girl with bright blue eyes hugged Adrien from behind. She wore a yellow sweater with a black and white striped shirt and white Capri pants.

"Adriekins?" Lucy repeated with a laugh. "Oh..oh yes, yes to everything that is."

Adrien looked embarrassed at the nickname but greeted the girl.

"Hi Chloe."

"Who are you?" Chloe then asked looking at Lucy.

"I'm Lucy. Pleasure to meet you." Lucy spoke politely.

"I'm sure it is." The girl replied. "I'm Chloe. Chloe Bourgeois. Daughter of mayor Bourgeois."

"Fancy." Replied Lucy still smiling.

Chloe gave her one more look over before bringing her attention back to Adrien.

"We should really get to class now Adriekins."

The boy gave Lucy and apologetic look before being dragged away by the brightly dressed girl.

"Sabrina!" Chloe shouted impatiently, and a red headed girl, Lucy had not even noticed, squeaked before running behind.

"Coming Chloe!"

Lucy walked toward the school and as she ascended the steps her name was called. Turning she sees Alya and Marinette running up to her. Well, more like Alya running up to her and dragging Marinette along with her. Was this a common practice? Dragging your friends when they don't move at your pace?

"You do go to our school!" Alya said smiling.

Lucy nodded. "Looks like it. Small world huh?"

"No kidding."

"You should walk with us. Do you have your schedule? We can show you where to go!" Marinette offered in happily.

The three girls looked over Lucy's schedule and found Lucy shared a number of classes with them including her first class. Go figure.

The girls linked arms with Lucy and showed her the way to Miss Bustier's class. When arriving the two girls detached and made their way to their seats. Looking around the first person to enter her line of sight was once again Adrien who gave her another friendly wave and smile. She waved back and scanned the room taking in a number of faces until she landed on Chloe and the girl who's name she believed was Sabrina. Lucy waved at them as well and with another look over Chloe gave a small finger wave while Sabrina waved from beside her. Chloe looked back toward Sabrina and the girl immediately stopped waving. _Interesting._

_"_You must be our new student!" Miss Bustier said with a smile. She was a tall woman with auburn hair pulled into a neat bun and turquoises eyes. She wore a white pant suit and blue blouse underneath.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone." Bustier suggested gesturing the class with one arm. Lucy froze a moment. She hadn't done a class introduction since the fourth grade.

"Oh. Uh, yeah sure." Lucy spoke turning to face everyone. "Hi, I'm Lucy, Im-"

"American." Chloe interrupted. The tone she gave almost sounded accusing.

"Yes. I am American. I moved here with my mom. Shes actually a English and creative writing teacher at Sweet Briar College not too far from here. Um, yeah, I...don't know what to share that anyone would really have any interest in. I feel really awkward, can I stop now?" She asked looking at the teacher who gave a small chuckle and nodded.

" Nathaniel would you please raise your hand! You can go ahead and take a seat next to him Lucy."

Lucy looked up to see a ginger boy in the back row shyly raise his hand. Giving him a small smile Lucy made her way to the back and sat down beside him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adrien couldn't help but feel a surprised when he saw Lucy outside the school. She could have lived anywhere in Paris and gone to any school but like it was fate she ended up here. The teen model couldn't really understand why the fact they had gotten a new student excited him. He supposed it was the fact that they didn't get new faces often. Adrien had yet to have too much one on one with Lucy, but so far she seemed nice. He also thought she had a nice smile. The one plastered on her face as greeted everyone out of politeness was nice, but he more so enjoyed the one he saw when she heard Chloe's nickname for him. As embarrassing as it was, he was happy with the reaction. Looking over his shoulder, Adrien could see Lucy look like she was listening carefully to Miss Bustiers lesson. Like she could feel him watching her, Lucy's eyes castes over to him. She raises and eyebrow and gives him a half smile. Adrien looks away slightly embarrassed she caught him looking at her. All he needed was for her to think he was some kind of creep. Nino glanced at him.

"You alright dude?"

"Umhm...yup." Was Adrien's only response before focusing more on his notes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marinette was watching Adrien as Miss Bustier talked. She froze when he looked over his shoulder. For a moment she thought he was looking at her but quickly came to find he was looking past her to Lucy. Marinette looked back to see Lucy's attention on the teacher and brought her eyes back to Adrien who was still looking back to Lucy. His eyes widened for a moment before turning away and Marinette looked to see Lucy looking down at him with a curious expression. She then locked eyes with the blonde who nodded at her in acknowledgment. Marinette had come to accept that she had the tendency to over think things when Adrien was involved. This situation was no different. Why was Adrien looking at her? Did he think she was pretty? Did Lucy like Adrien? She didn't even know him, but then again it didn't take much for she herself to fall in love with the golden haired teen.

"Girl, are you ok?" Alya asked, leaning over to her friend. "You got a strange look on your face."

"Huh?! What? No, I'm fine!" She insisted waving her hands.

"Marinette, please pay attention." Miss Bustier asked before continuing on with her lesson.

The bluebell eyed girl put her head down. "Sorry Miss Bustier."

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When lunch time arrived Lucy found herself called over to a table with Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien.

"Hey girl! How's your first day going?" Alya asked as Lucy sat down between her and Nino, across from Marinette and Adrien.

"Pretty well. That shouldn't surprise you though. I have most of my classes with you guys."

"That's true. You seemed really into Miss Bustiers class though." Marinette spoke and Lucy nodded thinking back how she caught Marinette and Adrien looking at her.

"Yeah, I've always like literature. Get it from my mom I guess."

"Right! You said she was a college professor for Literature."

"What does your dad do?" Nino asked.

"Nino!" Alya scolded causing Nino to give her a confused look.

"What?"

"She said she moved here with her mom!"

"Yeah but what about-oh. My bad dudette."

Lucy gave a small laugh. "Your fine Nino. My dad is an FBI agent in America."

"FBI, I have heard of that before." Adrien said excited. "France has DGSE. That's a cool job."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah it's pretty interesting. He works in the psychology department as a profiler."

"Why did you guys come to Paris? If your dad is still in America that is." Alya asked.

"My parents have been Divorced about a two years ago now. My dad's job keeps him busy and it put a strain on his and my moms relationship. Its not that they don't love each other its just...sometimes love isn't enough you know?"

"I'm sorry Lucy." Marinette spoke softly.

Lucy shrugged. "Its ok. It is what it is. My mom got a job opportunity out here and thought it would be a nice fresh start for us. Had me practicing my french a year non stop before coming here."

"Well you speak it very well." Adrien praised with a smile and the others nodded.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey Adrien, you never told me if your dad ever agreed to you having a birthday party next week." Nino addressed looking at Adrien who cringed a little.

"Thaaaats because I haven't asked him yet. I already know he is going to say no."

"Strict parents?" Lucy asked smirking.

"You have no idea." Replied Adrien with an eye roll.

"Adrien almost couldn't even go to school here because his dad is so over protective." Alya explained with her arms crossed.

"He has a tight schedule and sometimes can't even go out on the weekends." Nino added.

Adrien looked down and sighed.

"Just a regular princess then aren't ya?"

"What?! I'm not a princess!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Prince. Beautiful boy locked away in his tower by his evil father, only to long for freedom and adventure and a life to call his own." Lucy said clasping her hands together and placing them under her chin, giving a dreamy look.

Adrien's face flushed as he crossed his arms. "My dad isn't evil. Just over protective."

"Call it what you want." Lucy said with a shrug and a smirk on her face.

"Really though man, you should ask him. The worst he can do is say no. But I'm sure you can persuade him and if you cant I'll even have a wack at it." Nino pushed with an encouraging smile. Adrien gave a small smile back but knew his father well enough to know things would not go in his favor.

"You'll come right Lucy? If Adrien can have a birthday Party?" Nino asked.

A laugh left Lucy as she looked at Nino. "Are you inviting me to party that's not even yours Nino?"

"Only because I know my number one dude would love to have ya there!" Nino said placing an arm on Adrien's shoulders. "Isn't that right Adrien?"

Adrien laughed at his friend before looking at Lucy. "Of course."

"Well by all means, I will keep my schedule clear for your theoretical birthday party."

The teens shared information about themselves with Lucy causally as lunch went on. Parent occupations, things they like to hang out and do and other tidbits of information. They warned her to watch out for Chloe. That the girl had a mean streak and was the reason behind multiple akuma attacks.

"So, I'm a little familiar with the whole akuma thing, from the news. My mom and I did our research before coming out here. But its all still pretty vague."

"Akumas are these little butterflies tainted with negative energy that a man who goes by the name of Hawkmoth sends out. The akuma attaches itself to a person harboring strong negative emotions and amplifies them, giving them power in exchange for the capture of Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. He never succeeds though. Ladybug and Cat Noir are too awesome for him." Alya explains with a proud smile.

"Interesting." Lucy claimed bringing her hand under her chin. "I wonder how he chooses."

"What do you mean?" Asked Adrien.

"I just mean, negative emotions are normal. Tons of people have them everyday all at once. I just wonder what the requirements are. Does a person have to be a certain level of negative emotion for the akuma to work? Does it have to be stronger than someone elses? Is their a range in which he can sense the negative emotion? If so, Ladybug and Cat Noir could probably find a radius in which the guy hides. I mean if its all of Paris then maybe that's not too helpful. Its clear these issues are not happening outside of Paris. But if it is more strict then that then it could be useful information."

Lucy's new friends looked at one another before going back to her.

"That's not a bad idea to look into!" Alya exclaimed. Excited at the thought of being able to do more recon on the subject.

"Its a long shot, but it couldn't hurt." Marinette agreed.

"Also, has anyone ever seen this guy? Hawkmoth that is."

Nino shook his head. "Not really. The dude keeps a real low profile. Lets his victims do his dirty work for him."

"Motive?"

"Your really curious about Hawkmoth." Adrien commented with an eyebrow raised.

Lucy gave a light airy laugh. "Heh, yeah sorry. Its my dad side coming out. I had heard so much random bits an pieces in America that I was left with more questions than answers. Now that I'm here I just want to know all I can. How cool would it be to be able to help track down a super villain?

"Oh, me an you are going to get along just fine. You should totally help me get info for my lady blog! Iv'e been trying to figure out their identities from the beginning!" Alya said grabbing Lucy's shoulders and shaking her a little.

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean, I'll help you when it comes to the bad guy. But I couldn't imagine going out of my way to expose a super hero trying to keep their identity secret. There are reasons for that, even if I am curious."

"I'll take it." Alya agreed with a smile and the slight look of concern on Adrien and Marinette's faces that no one seemed to notice, relaxed.

"It would be so rad to be a super hero." Nino mused with a daydream look on his features.

"Yeah super cool..." Marinette agreed.

"Definitely." Adrien chimed.

"Eh." Lucy shrugged.

"You can't seriously tell me you wouldn't want to be a super hero." Alya objected in disbelief.

"I don't know." Lucy started. "Seems like it could get a little complicated living a double life."

"Yeah, but you would get to have super powers and kick bad guy butt!" Nino countered punching his fists in an imaginary boxing fashion.

The friends laughed at Nino's antics but Lucy still shook her head.

"Powers would be cool, don't get me wrong but, I don't know. When something really awesome happens to me, the first person I want to tell is my mom." She explained. "And if I couldn't do that, that awesome thing, just wouldn't seem as awesome anymore. That may not be the case for everyone. I understand the point of a hero's secret identity is to protect the people they care about. It just seems like it could get a bit lonely. Only being able for people to see half of you. At least Ladybug and Cat Noir have each other, even if they don't know each others identities, they can both relate to having to keep that secret I guess."

"I get where your coming from." Alya assured. "If I was Ladybug I would totally want to tell Marinette and vise versa. Keeping a secret like that can't be easy."

Marinette smiled at Alya and nodded in agreement. "Definitely not easy. But that't the price they pay I suppose."

Adrien said nothing but nodded at well. Lucy was perceptive. That much was clear. She seemed to have a really good insight on things, even if they were situations she didn't know much about. No one would fully understand the difficulties of living a double life until they actually had too. The desire to share his identity and with Ladybug and have her share hers with him was indeed great. She was stronger than he was in that respect and firmly rejected the idea anytime he even jokingly brought it up. It didn't stop his mind from wondering though. He wondered if he would still feel the same way about Lady Bug if he knew who she was under the mask. He wanted to say yes, that no matter who she was, she would still be his lady. In the back of his mind though he couldn't help but reason with himself that that may not be entirely true. If Lady Bug had turned out to be...Alya for example or...oh boy..Chloe...Though he was certain it was neither of the two, Adrien wasn't sure he would continue to feel the same. Alya was his friend but he had no desire to date her now. Knowing she was lady bug couldn't be enough reason to change that. Chloe was the same way. Adrien liked to firmly believe that Chloe had goodness in her, even if it was buried under years of privilege. But the idea of her being his lady bug did not sit well with him. If he was honest with himself, Adrien couldn't think of anyone in particular in his social circle he could really picture himself dating, not that he had given _too_ much thought to it really. It was with that in mind that as much as the idea of knowing Lady Bug already was appealing, part of him hoped it wasn't the case.

Marinette also had similar thoughts running in her mind. She has had a crush on Adrien for sometime now, and because of her in ability to confess her feelings as well as the fact that she has gotten no real confirmation he might return them, her fantasy of their life together has always been a simple one. However, in reality, if Adrien and she were to truly be together, Marinette wondered if she would be able to hide her identity from him. So far she had been able to do so with her parents and friends though it did take great effort. But if she were to marry Adrien like she dreamed or she supposed, anyone for that matter, would she truly be able to keep that part of herself from him? Would she want to? No. Would she have to? Yes. And that pained her a bit.

"I guess when you think about it, maybe they have a "secret identity", but, don't we all? A part of ourselves very few people ever get to see. The part we think of as "me". The part that deals with the big stuff. Makes the real choices. The part everything else is a reflection of." Lucy pondered, not really looking for an answer from anyone.

"Yes." Adrien answered looking at Lucy intently. "I think so."

"The difference is that a regular person can eventually share the parts of themselves they don't let out if they really want to. Super heroes. They don't have much of a choice. Its bigger than them." Marinette added.

Before anyone could add to the conversation, lunch was over.

Ok so thats chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Remember to like and comment what you think!


	4. Chapter 3 Father Knows Best

_You don't know me, you only know what I allow you to know._

Lucy gave a yawn as she strolled out of the school happy to be out for lunch. In her right hand she held a small black box with a blue bow. Figuring out what to get Adrien for his birthday was rather difficult. After all, what do you get the boy who has everything? However after getting to know him a little over the past week, Lucy thought she found something he might appreciate. Walking down the steps she saw the boy in mind standing with Nino, who seemed to be discussing something about the birthday party that still wasn't planned.

"Hello boys." Lucy greeted with a friendly smile that Nino and Adrien returned.

"Heeeeey Lucy gooosey." Nino said making Lucy laugh.

"Hi Lucy." Adrien countered.

"For the birthday boy." Lucy said holding the box in her hands. Adrien's grin got wide as her took it from her hands.

"Thanks Lucy! You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah yeah, open it up."

Adrien opened the the top to find a small booklet inside. It was a small black booklet engraved with gold lettering that said "Oh, the places you'll go!

"You mentioned how your father keeps you on a pretty locked up, but I figure one day that wont be the case and as soon as that day comes you'll wanna hit the road. Go out and see...everything I guess. So that's a little photo booklet to keep all your adventures in."

Adrien ran his thumb across the lettering and looked at the book with admiration. Picking it out of the box he found a small compass underneath. It was a simple compass surrounded by a hard whitish plastic.

"I got the compass out of one of those vending toy machines at the supermarket. Thought it would be a cute addition. It glows in the dark. You know, so you don't get lost."

Placing the tiny compass and booklet back in the box, Adrien placed the top back on. He smiled wide at Lucy and she could see a number of emotions in his eyes.

"Thank you Lucy. I love it, honestly."

Lucy felt warmth travel through her as she saw the truth in his words. She was happy he liked the gift. What took her by surprise was the hug he then gave her. It was a warm and inviting hug. You think that holding someone hard will bring them closer. You think that you can hold them so hard that you'll still feel them, embossed on you, when you pull away. When Adrien pulled away from Lucy, she felt the gasping loss of him. She wasn't used to it.

"I'm glad you like it Adrien."

Marinette watched from the side with dread. How she wished it was that easy for her to walk up to the blonde boy and just say 'happy birthday, I made this for you.' To earn a hug like Lucy had.

"Come one Marinette, you've got this! You can do it! You can do it!" Alya encouraged.

"I can do it! I can do it!" Marinette repeated in attempt to be confident. That confidence didn't last though as she soon repeated the opposite.

"You've been stalling all morning! Now's the time!"

With a big shove, Marinette flew toward Adrien, Nino and Lucy.

The three looked at her slightly startled by her abrupt appearance. She laughed nervously before giving a small hey toward Adrien who awkwardly returned her greeting. Lucy watched sympathetically as Marinette stumbled on her words. It seemed clear that the pig tailed girl had a crush on Adrien but the teen model was oblivious to the fact. Lucy blamed it on his lack of contact with kids his age, especially those of the opposite sex. Just when it seemed Marinette might spit out what she wanted to say, Chloe arrived almost out of thin air and shoved the stuttering girl to the side, wrapping her arms around Adrien's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek wishing him a happy birthday. Lucy frowned Chloe and went to go help Marinette up, but by the time she looked over, the girl was gone. Lucy raised an eyebrow wondering where she went, not realizing she was simply hiding in shame behind the brick wall in the distance. Chloe went on about the gift she had gotten Adrien, claiming it must have been to heavy, and that was why he had yet to receive it. Lucy wasn't sure she completely believed that, but in the end, she supposed it didn't matter. Before walking away she gave Adrien another kiss on the cheek. Something Adrien didn't seem to want but was to polite to decline. Not sparing Lucy and Nino so much as a glance. Nino punched his arm suggestively which Adrien just smiled at. A honk sound came causing the smile to leave Adrien's face as he said goodbye to his two friends claiming he had a photo shoot.

"Looks like I need to have a little chat with Adrien's old man." Nino claimed telling Lucy good bye. Lucy wished him good luck before beginning to walk home. It was when she passed the brick wall she saw Alya and Marinette.

"Have you two been hiding back here this whole time?"

Alya gave Lucy an annoyed expression. "Yes. I've been trying to get Marinette to give her gift to Adrien all day."

"You could always drop it off to his mailbox if you don't think you can do it in person." Lucy suggested with a small shrug.

Marinette looked at her and smiled. "That's a great idea! Come on Alya!"

The two girl raced past Lucy who just chuckled and continued her walk home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gabriel Agreste was a complicated man. He had always liked solitude. He worked best that way. However it was in this past year he found himself desiring it more than ever. Since his beloved wife had fallen into her comatose state, Gabriel became more and more accustom to being alone. The tall blonde man couldn't look at them anymore. The people, who lived their lives as if nothing could hurt them. Who went about their day able to be with those they care about most. Gabriel could hardly come to face his own son. It was not because he did not love his son, or because he did not want to be around him. It was because he couldn't. Gabriel Agreste could hardly look at his son because every time he looked into the young boys eyes all he could see were _hers_. Adrien was a carbon copy of his mother. A fact that at one point filled him with pride, now only caused him grief. It wasn't Adrien's fault of course. However that did not change the pain that struck Gabriel's heart every time he looked at his son. Regardless of his difficulty looking at Adrien, he swore that nothing would ever harm him. He was his son. He could not protect his wife, he would be damn if anything happened to their child. Gabriel would protect his son with everything he had, even if it made green eyed boy hate him. One day he could understand. One day Adrien would embrace his mother once more, and see everything his father did, he did so they could be together again. A father must do all he can to protect his family, even if that means hurting someone else. Some do not want to go down that road, they don't want to hurt anyone, even for their family. Mr. Agreste knew better though. Its not that simple. That was why he stood before his son's friend Nino as well as Adrien himself, with a scowl on his face at the request of a birthday party. He knew that such an even would make his son happy, but that would have to wait. There would be other birthdays, ones with his mother present. Yes, now was the time for anger. And the look on the boy named Nino's face as Gabriel rejected his proposition and banned him from his home told the older male just what to do. Perhaps Adrien would get that party after all.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

When Lucy had said she would go to Adrien's party, this was not exactly what she had in mind. An Akumatized Nino playing DJ while a number of her classmates were forced to party. She felt bad for the poor blonde boy when he came out with the impression that everyone was having a good time.

"Lucy! Hey!" Adrien exclaimed hopping over.

"Hey you..." She replied with a small smile.

"This is kinda cool right?! I've never been to a party before!"

Feeling to guilty to totally crush him Lucy nodded. "Umhm..yeah, very cool."

The usually oblivious boy seemed to catch on to Lucy's hesitation and frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Well..I mean. It _is_ a party being run by a guy who trapped all the adults in bubbles to float off into space..." Lucy explained. "But...the tunes are nice...so that's something?"

It was then the music changed to a slower song and the two teens noticed everyone pairing up. They looked at one another awkwardly for a moment before Adrien gave an uncertain half smile and help out his hand to Lucy. Hesitantly, Lucy went to accept but was pushed out of the way by Chloe who dragged Adrien to the dance floor. Disappointment creeped its way inside Lucy momentarily before she brought herself back to the reality of the situation. The slow dance didn't last vary long however, as out of no where the music changed once more to a more fast paced song. Lucy watched with slight amusement as Adrien pushed Chloe away as soon as it did. Adrien went to try and have some type of rock star moment, which most responded rather enthusiastically. Of course the Bubbler threatened everyone from behind Adrien causing the group to cheer. The cheers were cut short however when Ladybug crashed the party. A panic spread and everyone ran to hide. This being Lucy's first real encounter with Ladybug, froze a moment, taking in her appearance. She squinted her eyes at the girl in red in a calculating fashion when a force grabbed her, bringing her off to the side. Lucy looked to find herself in the arms on Cat Noir, who grabbed her out of the way before the Bubbler could shoot one of his bubbles at her.

"You need to go hide with the others Miss. Me and Ladybug will handle everything." The Cat informed with a wink.

"Right..." Was all Lucy could muster as she looked at the boys face. Cat Noir felt his face get warm as Lucy looked at him so intently, and released her from his arms. She backed up slowly but kept her eyes on him a bit longer before retreating up the steps with the rest of her class mates. Lucy stood next to Chloe who, along with the others held a frightened look of her face. A look Lucy grew herself as she watched Ladybug and Cat Noir be trapped in a bubble of their own and get blasted into the air.

"Well that can't be good." Lucy felt a form of Deja Vu hit her as she watched the heroes get literally 'blown away' for the second time that she has seen them in action. The good news, was that the duo returned in a blink of an eye, the bad news was that in his frustration, the Bubbler sent a cluster of bubbles their way and now Lucy found herself floating away. Being a not so huge fan of heights, this was a situation that Lucy found herself on the verge of hyperventilating over. Alright, she was definitely hyperventilating.

"Lucy? Lucy?!"

Lucy's eyes blinked open to find a pair of green orbs looking down on her.

"Adrien?" She asked confused. Looking around Lucy found she was laying on the ground in front of Adrien's home. "What happened?"

"You got trapped by the Bubbler. After Ladybug fixed everything, I found you passed out here. Are you alright?" Adrien explained and asked. Lucy sat up and blinked.

"I..am not a fan of heights. I must have black out from the anxiety."

"I'm so sorry Lucy!" Adrien apologized helping her up.

"I'm fine Adrien, and its not your fault." Lucy assured him with a hand on his shoulder.

"If I hadn't been so stupid about the party none of this-"

"Adrien." Lucy interrupted. "Its not your fault. Wanting a Birthday party isn't a crime. For what its worth, besides the being held hostage part, it wasn't a bad party."

Adrien sighed but gave Lucy a thankful smile.

"I appreciate you saying that Lucy."

Lucy hated how Adrien blamed himself for the party mishap. The only one to blame was Hawkmoth. His ability to manipulate peoples negative emotions have gotten people to start believing their bad for having any.

"There will be other parties Adriekins. Other parties, under better circumstances."

Adrien smiled and nodded at the ground, rolling his eyes at her use of Chloe's nick name. Lucy tilted her head and leaned over and placed her hand under his chin, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Chin up birthday boy, life's not so bad, I promise."

With that she headed home leaving the young Agreste watching her go with heat in his face.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Alya, Marinette and Lucy watched at Chloe had a fit over the fact that her gift for Adrien would not be arriving as soon as she wanted. The girls laughed before hearing the greeting of Adrien Agreste.

"Hey girls!" He said with a wave.

Lucy watched as Marinette filled with excitement over seeing the blue scarf around the blonde boys neck.

"Cool scarf Adrien!" Alya called out. "Off the chain!" Lucy raised an eyebrow as she looked at Alya. Off the chain?

"Thanks! Can you believe my dad got it for me? He's been giving me the same lame pen three years in a row."

Nino who had met Adrien at the bottom of the stairs gave a slightly impressed look.

"Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect em'."

Adrien addressed the conversation his dad and Nino had about Nino being a bad influence, but Nino brushed it off an assured Adrien they would always be friends before heading to class with him.

"So wait, you made that scarf? Why not say something?" Lucy asked her clumsy friend.

"He looked so happy thinking it was from his dad, I didn't want to spoil it for him."

"Aww." Alya cooed giving Marinette a hug. "You amazing girl. And one day Adrien will see that too."

Lucy gave a soft smile and nodded in agreement before walking with the girls to class as well.


	5. Chapter 4 Sacrifice for a Sun God

"I know you said you didn't want to help find out Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities but come on!" Alya begged showing Lucy the history book in her hands. Lucy sighed and took the book opening the cover. Unlike Many school books she was used to, this one did not have a list of names of owners. Instead a single bar code at the top left corner.

"All I have to do is narrow down the list of girls who lost this book! 43 Girls not including myself, piece of cake!"

Lucy shrugged. "Might be even simpler than that really. Just take it to the school library on Monday and tell them you found it and want to return it to the person it belongs to. I'm sure they can scan the bar code and give you a name easy."

Alya took the book back and shrieked with excitement. "Your so right! I got to call- oh look, she's calling me."

Alya answers her cell phone and greets Marinette. Lucy listens as Marinette asks Alya to got to a pharaoh exhibit with her, claiming she found some info on Ladybug. Alya informs Marinette that Lucy is with her and the pig tailed girl says she was welcome to come as well. An invite Lucy accepted. When they got to their destination, Alya went on to explain to Marinette how she planned on finding out the identity of Ladybug by getting the name of the owner of the book.

"Im sure a lot of high schools use that book Alya." Marinette argued. To which Alya responded.

"Nope! Our school is the only one that uses this book in particular! Ha!"

"Mari, you seem so against the idea of being able to figure out who Ladybug is, I would almost believe it was you." Lucy joked, but took note to Marinette's nervousness.

"Wha?! Of course I'm not Ladybug! HahaHA. As if." She claimed. Lucy looked at her once over.

"Of course.."

"I guess I can cross you out from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class Marinette!" Alya teased.

As the girls stood in the exhibit Lucy looked around. She always did enjoy history. Finding out things about the those before our time just seemed to fascinate her. Seeing the patterns. As she examined the markings on the pillar beside her, a guy pushed past the group and fell to the floor along with the things he was carrying.

"Are you alright?!" Lucy asked helping the guy pick up his things. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm alright too! Thanks for asking!" Alya huffed at the guys rudeness.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. adjusting his thin rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Hey, your all in Alix's grade right? I'm her older brother Jalil Kubdel. So your your into Tutankhamen too?" Before any of them could reply Jalil called out for his dad and rushed past the teen girls.

"Weird. So now why are we here again girl? You said this exhibit had something to do with Ladybug? For reals?" Alya questioned as Lucy wondered further inside.

"Yeah! Uh, right over here!" Marinette claimed bringing Alya over to a wall of hieroglyphics.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adrien watched Alya's Lady blog in shock at her discovery of the text book.

"Can you believe we have the same book?! What if Lady bug goes to the same school as me!?"

"Wouldn't you know her then?" Plagg, Adrien's little black cat miraculous spoke as he munched on some cheese. "Besides, why bother with ladies when you could be enjoying this?!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled. "For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese, and are much better looking."

Plagg smirked at his owner. "Suit yourself. I guess if cheese smelt like Lucy it would change your perspective."

"Yeah. Wait! No!" Adrien declaimed causing Plagg to laugh.

"Your a lost cause kid."

"The only things that's lost is my appetite." Adrien argued looking away from the tiny cat devouring his stinky cheese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy watched in pity as Jalil tried to explain to his father about the possibility of having a magic artifact. His father, for she supposed good reason, shut down the idea of Jalil messing with artifacts. Lucy was a rather realistic person. Seeing was believing in most cases. She liked facts and evidence. Things she could see and feel and put reason too. However if her time in Paris had taught her anything, it was that sometimes things were a little more complicated then that. After all, there were tainted butterflies going around giving people evil powers, and two super heroes going around who got their powers from pieces of jewelry. With that in mind the idea of Jalil finding an artifact that had some type of magic attached to it, didn't seem so far fetched. Of course she could understand why his father still rejected the idea. Regardless of if his son was right, a person can't simply take artifacts and risk damaging them over a theory. After looking around a bit more Lucy walked over to her two friends and could tell Alya had had about enough.

"Wait! Ok, I'll show you the surprise!" Marinette said causing Alya to get excited again.

"Finally! This better be blog worthy."

Lucy looked over the hieroglyphics as well but the amount of symbols on it made it hard to really notice anything in particular standing out. Just when it seemed like they were going to give up the sound of a whistle blew. The trio looked back to find what looked like an Pharaoh. The three girls jumped out of the way in different directions, hiding from the mans attacks. Lucy stared up in awe while Alya filmed for her blog. Lucy didn't blame her. The villains were always a little scary, but she had noticed in most cases their attacks were usually not harm driven on civilians. It made the action less frightening and more interesting to watch as someone on the side lines.

"Lucy!" Alya whispered loudly shaking her phone at the blonde. Lucy nodded and Alya slid the phone across the ground for Lucy to take. Picking up the phone Lucy pointed it the Pharaoh.

"Hello Viewers! Live from Alya's phone straight to the lady blog, I am your guest host Lucy! Here even before Lady bug herself or Cat Noir! Its going down!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adrien looked at his computer screen in horror as Lucy filmed the Pharaoh.

"That's cool! Love the face changes. You could use that one." Plagg joked. Adrien ignored him.

"Time to transform!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy filmed as Ladybug approached the Pharaoh.

"Ladybug is on the move everyone!" Lucy narrated causing Ladybug to wave her hand at her. Lucy said nothing but gave the heroin a thumbs up. Ladybug attempted to attack the Pharaoh only to be thrown into a nearby wall.

"Ow, that looked like it hurt."

As the Pharaoh bent the bars to leave Cat Noir appeared.

"So nice of you to open the door for me." He said with a smirk before lunging at the Villain. The Pharaoh was unaffected by Noir's attack much like Ladybugs and tossed him across the room right into an old coffin. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched Ladybug try and get her partner out of the coffin.

"Lucy look out!" Alya shouted gaining the blondes attention. Looking up Lucy gasped as the Pharaoh stood over her.

"Your face." He said holding her chin. "Fate has placed you in my path for a reason. Come with me." The villain than picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it man! I can walk!"

"Lucy! Keep filming!" Alya shouted. To some the fact that their friend was more concerned about footage than their safety would annoy them, but Lucy knew it was Alya's faith in Ladybug and Cat Noir that made her believe everything would be fine. It was that faith that made Lucy give Alya a nod and thumbs up.

"Hiding behind a bystander?! Your weak!" Called out Cat with a glare.

"I'm much stronger than you." The Pharaoh claimed closing the bars behind him.

"Remember! You can get all the behind the scenes on Alya's blog!" Lucy said with a smile and wink.

Ladybug shook her head and Cat Noir smirked.

"That Lucy is one brave chick."

"If by brave you mean impulsive and stubborn, yeah totally her." Ladybug said shaking her head with a smile. "Come, get us out of here Cat Noir."

Cat Noir called for his Cataclysm and busted the gate down.

"Hey! What about me!?" Alya called out.

"Stay hidden Alya! We'll get your friend back!" Ladybug responded.

"Ladybug knows my name!" Alya squealed in excitement, before running off to hide.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Cat asked. Ladybug took out her communicator.

"Lucy is still broadcasting from Alya's phone!"

"You'll have to go with out me for a bit, I need to charge my miraculous." Cast said looking at his beeping ring.

"Alright, hurry. Its going to take both of us to defeat him." Ladybug said with her hands on Cats shoulders before running off to Lucy's location.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy winced in pain as the Pharaoh dropped her to the ground. She watched as the villain began turning random people into mummies. Oh boy. Tapping on the Pharaoh's arm, Lucy pointed the phone at him.

"Excuse me, but mind telling everyone exactly what is happening right now?"

"Now I can begin the ritual that will bring back my beloved Nefertiti!"

"Ah, yes, the one on the scroll right?"

"Yes," Pharaoh answered. "The 100 mummies and the offering."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What offering?"

"To convince the sun god to give back my beloved princess, I must offer him something in return. I pure soul in exchange."

"A pure soul huh?" Lucy said. "Those are pretty hard to come by."

"I've already found one. After all, you look so much like her." The pharaoh announced showing Lucy the scroll with an image of a female being offered. 'Looks like her' was a stretch but regardless of her opinion on that Lucy began to panic slightly.

"Ooooh. That can't be good." Looking down at Alya's phone, Lucy sent out an S.O.S.

"Ladybug, Cat, if your listening. Turns out I am about to be sacrificed. So, if you could do me a little favor and HURRY."

Cat Noir and Ladybug sat on top of a building looking down at the situation below. Cat frowned at the sight of Lucy struggling to get away from the villain. Ladybug pulled out her communicator as Lucy began to film again, discovering Ladybug has been around for more than five thousand years.

"We all do have a past we can learn from."

Cat looked at her and smiled. "Well you don't look a day over three thousand."

"Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you." Ladybug joked.

The Pharaoh opened a portal in the sky and a beam of light shot from the top of the museum. Lucy wasn't entirely helpless when it came to defending herself. She did have a government agent for a father after all, but these mummies were strong and boy was there a lot of them.

"Guys! Any day now!" Lucy shouted hoping the two super heroes where near by and hearing her.

"Hey mummies!" Cat Noir called out from on top of a light post. "How about we wrap this up."

"Sweet Jesus! Finally!" Lucy said happy to see him.

Right on time Lucy looked over to see Ladybug swinging down to take her hand. Lucy held hers out and held on tight as Ladybug sung her away and on top of another structure.

"Phew! Glad you guys finally showed up. Thanks for the save!" Lucy thanked the Heroin in red while holding up Alya's phone. Ladybug smiled a little. "Uh, yeah your welcome. Its not over yet though, not until-"

"Until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the Akuma and brings everything back to normal. I know, I've done my homework." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Oh! The pendant! Good eye." Praised Ladybug before she was snatched by the Pharaoh and tossed off the building. Lucy looked over the edge shakily to see she had caught herself but was then met with the Pharaoh himself. She gave him a smile and brought the phone up only for him to snatch it out of her hands and toss it.

"Hey wait! That wasn't mine!"

The pharaoh grabbed her and flew her over ways, commanding his mummies to get Ladybug before tossing Lucy on the beam of light that then began to push her into the sky. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut in panic.

"Oh god not the heights again! Why is it always heights?!"

"This offering isn't good enough Pharaoh!" Ladybug shouted causing Lucy to open her eyes.

"Ex-fuckin-scuse me?"

Ladybug convinced the Pharaoh she would be the better offering being that she was the one who kept him from his beloved for so long. Pharaoh agreed and brought Ladybug to the beam where Lucy was. Lucy was then grabbed off the bead and dropped to the ground. Had it not been for the tilted edges of the Louvre, the fall would have probably injured her a lot more. Cat Noir jogged over to help Lucy off the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She dusted herself off and smiled. "Yeah, the only thing hurt is my pride. I thought made a pretty good sacrifice."

Lucy and Noir watched at Ladybug tricked the Pharaoh and broke the pendant holding the Akuma. She slid down the Louvre and quickly captured the Akuma. Throwing her luck charm into the air, everything around them began to fix itself. Ladybug approached them and handed Lucy back Alya's phone.

"Thanks, but I have to ask, how old are you really Ladybug?" Lucy inquired.

"Much older than a high school student that's for sure." The hero replied before flying off on her yo yo.

"Don't you wanna know how old I am?" Cat Noir asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Tilting her head to the side and smiling over the phone, Lucy replied. "In a minute it looks like Ill be able to find out myself."

Cat Noir looked down at his ring in a panic and quickly ran off, leaving Lucy laughing behind. The blonde walked back into the museum to find her friends when they both ran up to her.

"There you two are! Alya you should have been there! I got it all on video." Alya snatched up her phone and grinned.

"I was told to hide by Ladybug, I knew you wouldn't let me down girl!"

"I was mummified!" Marinette explained.

"I hope you weren't one of the ones trying to sacrifice me!"

"Whaaaat?" Both girls asked. "They tried to sacrifice you?"

Lucy nodded. "I also found out that Ladybug has been around for at least five thousand years!"

"Whoa no way! Good call coming here Marinette." Alya praised. "But I still don't get what she was doing with the 10th grade history book."

"Catching up on things she's missed?" Marinette suggested.

"Probably. Wait! Oh no. The book is gone!"

Lucy scanned the room to see if she could spot it but Marinette just kept walking. _Hmm._

OoOoOoOoOoOOO

Lucy sat on a park bench that evening and look at the sky in thought. If one thing was for certain it was that there was rarely a dull moment in Paris. Explaining to her mom how she was almost sacrificed to a sun god had been anything but easy. Luckily she didn't know about the Lady blog, so skipping the part where Lucy was being lifted into the sky helped. Now she sat alone in the dark while her mom slept soundly in their apartment not too far away. Lucy never had any real intention to find out the identity of Lady Bug or Cat Noir, but Lady Bug dropping that history book was her own fault. Lucy was no super hero, but she would like to believe that if she was, she would be more careful about her identity. Lucy thought back to Marinette. She thought about her appearance and personality and compared it to Ladybug. Many similarities, but also a number of differences. Lucy concluded that she didn't have enough evidence to point her in one direction or the other but now that the seed had been planted, she knew it would only grow.

"A bit late don't ya think?" A voice asked. Lucy turned her head to find Cat Noir sitting beside her. She gave him a small smile.

"A bit."

"Some would say its dangerous for a lady to be out at night alone."

"Guess its a good thing I'm not alone then." She replied still smiling, it made Noir want to smile too.

"What are you doing out here anyway? If you don't mind me asking?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't sleep well."

"Bad dreams?" He asked.

"Don't you have someone to go save somewhere?"

"Maybe that's exactly what I'm doing."

Lucy gave a small breathy laugh.

"In my dream I know I am falling. But there is no up or down, no walls or sides or ceilings, just the sensation of cold and darkness everywhere. I am so scared I could scream. But when I open my mouth, nothing happens."

"Your afraid of heights." It wasn't a question, but an out loud observation. Information that Cat Noir already had but now had to learn again.

"Yeah." Lucy took a deep breath before standing from the bench. "I should get going. School tomorrow and what not."

"Will you be able to sleep?" Noir asked, standing as well.

"Gotta try." She replied as she began to walk away.

"Lucy?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the boy in the cat suit.

"I can't do anything about your dreams, but I can promise you that in reality, if you ever find yourself falling, I'll make sure to be there to catch you."

Lucy chuckled a little. "Funny."

"What is?" Cat asked, his ear pointed down.

"I almost believed that."

Whoomp there it is. Like and comment yall.


	6. Chapter 5 Go Home Cat Noir

Cat Noir found himself forming a habit. Whether of not it was a good or bad habit, he wasn't sure yet. Since running into Lucy at the park, Cat began keeping tabs on the girl. Not at all times of day of course but more specifically at night. After patrolling, Cat Noir would make a pit stop by Lucy's apartment and check in on her. Lucy was not lying when she said she did not sleep much. In the time he spent looking through her window, Cat learned some things. Like that Lucy liked to paint watercolor art. She read a number of different style books but seemed to particularly like historical romance novels. She liked to watch anime, and comedies, and psychological thrillers. She had a number of scars. Mostly on her back. Some small, others larger, no pattern to them. Lucy's usual half-sleeve top kept them all well hidden, but the loose tank tops she wore to bed, left much of her skin exposed for him to look upon. He wondered how she got them. He wasn't sure why he felt so compelled to watch her. For the most part she seemed fine. Sleep deprived but fine none the less. It was not until a few days in that he stopped by to find her already asleep. The Hero was almost pleased with the discovery till he noticed Lucy begin to move abruptly. Her breathing picked up and her head tossed back and forth. Just as Cat convinced himself to step in she awoke. She sat up startled and took a shaky breath. Sitting crisscross on her bed, Lucy rested her elbows on top of her legs and placed her face in her hands, rubbing her face then running her hands through her hair. She looked angry with herself and before Cat Noir could do anything to avoid it, Lucy brought her eyes to the window and made contact with him. She got up from her bed and Cat's instinct was to run. Being frazzled and caught off guard seemed to make any reflexes he had diminish however as he stumbled face first against her window. Lucy gave a look of bewilderment as she opened the window, only to have the feline hero fall through as she did so. Cat rubbed his head as he landed with a thump.

"Are you spying on me?" Lucy asked accusingly, crossing her arms.

"What?! No! Uh- of course not." Cat answered, quickly getting up from the ground.

"Uh-huh. Then what would you call what you were doing?"

"Just checking up on ya..." Cat said with a nervous smile pushing his two pointer fingers together.

Lucy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. She was too tired for this.

"Well, I'm gonna need you to not do that anymore."

"What? Why not?" Noir asked confused. "Most people would be flattered to have a hero like myself checking up on them." He placed his hands on his hips and posed heroically. Lucy gave a small smile but shook her head.

"Your job is to protect Paris from Akumas, not check up on girls who make the mistake of telling you they don't sleep well."

"I'll have you know I am puuuuurfectly cable of deciding what my job description is, thank you meowy much."

"Oh. Okay. That's a thing you do huh? Puns?"

"I am famous for my hilarious cat puns, yes. They are probably what I am most well known for actually. Well that and my dashing good looks." The cat said with pride.

"I bet they are." Lucy retorted. "When people hear the name Cat Noir, they don't think 'hero of Paris.' Instead 'Oh yeah, the hot pun guy.'."

"So you think I'm hot?" Noir winked.

"You have very selective hearing, don't you?"

"It's been mentioned."

Lucy rolled her eyes and climbed back into her bed.

"Go home Cat Noir."

"Why is it so wrong of me to want to make sure you're okay?" Argued Cat.

"Why do you need to make sure I am okay? You don't know me. We're not friends. I'm not trying to be a jerk but it's the truth. You have no ties to me, no reason to be here so why are you? What do you want?"

Cat Noir didn't respond at first. The problem was that the truth was he did know her. They are friends. That was his reason, but it wasn't the one he could give.

"A few days ago I met a girl sitting alone on a park bench and decided I wanted to try and be her friend."

"Why?"

"Because she looked like she needed one."

Lucy's accusing gaze turned soft at the Heroes words. She didn't know why a super hero would take such interest in her. It wasn't a bad thing, just...weird. She thought he was joking. Being flirty that night at the park. It seemed however that the cat was trying to be true to his word. She appreciated it, but didn't want the boy to think he was responsible for her. He had enough things to worry about. She had been this way for a long time now. She could handle it.

"I appreciate the sentiment Car Noir, but I'm fine."

"Are you?" He asked.

_Not really. _"I will be."

"Fine." Cat finally agreed. He stepped away from the bed and climbed into the window. "But don't think this means you've seen the last of me! I'll be watching out for you Lucy. Allllways watching." She let out a laugh, and then she put her hand over her mouth, like she was angry at herself for forgetting her sadness.

"Oh, stalkerlicious ."

"Call it what you want." Cat said with a wink before jumping out. It was terrible. All of the things we couldn't share. The room was filled with conversations we weren't having.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A girl walks down the street enjoying the nice weather that Paris was experiencing. Her destination is not far. so she takes the trip slowly, taking in the scenery. Something she never expected to come across the lovely morning was an old man trying to kill himself. At least that's what it looked like her was doing, because he decided to cross the street at the slowest pace possible right before the light changed. The girl rushed over and dragged the man out of the street as cars came whizzing past.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked and the old man smiled at her.

"No, just old I'm afraid."

The girl sighed and smiled back.

"Well be more careful. There are too many people on the road that shouldn't be."

The old man thanked her and went on his merry way. The girl watched him leave before shaking her head and continuing on to her destination. Unaware of the small box that was placed inside her purse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy almost fell over as Alya rushed past her on the verge of tears.

"Hey! Alya wait!" She called out, grabbing her friend by the shoulder. "What's wrong?!"

Alya shrugged her shoulder out of Lucy's grasp. "Everything. No one believes me and now I'm suspended!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Suspended? What are you talking about?"

"I tried to uncover who Ladybug is. Its Chloe. I tried to get more proof but she caught me and now I'm suspended!"

"You think Chloe is Ladybug?" Lucy asked doubtful.

Alya rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course, you don't believe me either."

Alya turned and ran down the steps before Lucy could get another word in. Lucy sighed before making the decision to have a word with Chloe after school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Young friends, whose string-and-tin-can phone extended from island to island, had to pay out more and more string, as if letting kites go higher and higher. They had more and more to tell each other, and less and less string. The boy asked the girl to say "I love you" into her can, giving her no further explanation. And she didn't ask for any, or say "That's silly," or "We're too young for love," or even suggest that she was saying "I love you" because he asked her to. Instead she said, "I love you." The words traveled through the long, long string. The boy covered his can with a lid, removed it from the string, and put her love for him on a shelf in his closet. Of course, he never could open the can, because then he would lose its contents. It was enough just to know it was there."

Adrien listened to Miss Bustier read and felt his heart grow heavy. He wondered hat it would be like. To ask someone to tell you they love you, and them not hesitate to do so. Also, not hesitate and mean it. He was a romantic at heart. Anyone who knew his father would assume the boy got such a trait from his mother, but they would be wrong. Even as a young boy, Adrien did not spend tremendous amounts of time with his father. Though it was significantly more than he did now. However one thing his father did for him when he was a small boy, was read to him before bed. His father was a collector of classic literature, and many of the tales read to him involved some form of romance. His father told him that in a number of ways, the tales he read were unrealistic, and had a tendency to be much more dramatic than real life. The one constant being that life will constantly put obstacles in the way of your path. Rivers to cross, mountains to climb. It is up to us to over come those things. In this journey of life, even though we may begin at different times and places, our paths cross with others so that we may share our love, compassion, observations, and hope. His father went on to tell Adrien how he would marvel at how even the wrong choices can keep us on the right path. How the worst mistake can wind up being the best thing that ever happened to us. That was after all, how he met he met his mother. Adrien didn't recognize his father anymore. It was true that as a boy, Adrien had always been closer with his mother but it was not until she was gone that he felt like his father was becoming a stranger. The older Agreste had always been a littler serious, a little stern, and one would never quite put in in the category of fun, but Adrien never doubted his fathers love for him. Not until now that is. Now it was if his father was slowly losing his ability to love. He had moments. Like when he allowed Adrien to go to school. Unfortunately that wasn't enough for the blonde boy. It was the little things Adrien wished for. Just to share a meal once in a while would be nice.

Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts when Marinette tip toed inside the class room. The pig tailed girl looked at the empty seat beside her and frowned. Tapping on Nino's shoulder she asked where Alya was.

"She's been suspended." Nino whispered, causing Marinette to shout in surprise causing Miss Bustier to scold her.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"Accused of breaking into Chloe's locker, I mean _Ladybugs_ locker."

"What?!"

The class all looked at her as Miss Bustier, having enough interruptions sent Marinette to the principles office.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asked Nino.

"Exactly what I said dude. Alya thinks Chloe is Ladybug. Chicks crazy."

Adrien looked over at Chloe who winked at him. Adrien raised an eyebrow and looked away. The thought of Chloe being Ladybug made him uncomfortable. It seemed far fetched but the theory alone was enough to make Adrien question his love for ladybug and how deep it ran.

Suddenly the projector came on showing a video.

"I'm Lady WiFi! Exposer of the truth! For our first tidbit your principle has something he would like to share with you!"

She had the principle admit he had wrongly suspended Alya before she put him on pause, claiming she was off to show everyone who Ladybug was. Miss Bustier quickly dismissed her students and told them to go home for their safety. As everyone left Adrien went into the bathroom.

"If Chloe is Ladybug like Alya says, she must be heading straight for her house!"

"It also means you must have a crush on Chloe." The Kwami joked. Adrien looked at him taken back for a moment before transforming.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy walked into the Le Grand Paris hotel and looked around. It was definitely a fancy place with its marble flooring and red carpet stairs. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to confront chloe. Being that Alya, or Lady WiFi as she was going by at the moment, would be showing up at any time. However, Lucy figured maybe if she could get Chloe to see reason then maybe this whole thing could get cleared up and Alya wouldn't do...whatever it was that Alya planned to do with Chloe. A man at the front desk addressed her, asking if she needed assistance.

"Um, my name is Lucy. I'm here to see Chloe. I'm...a friend from school."

The worker looked at her funny, as if it was impossible for someone to claim to be Chloe's friend.

"Shall I inform miss Bourgeois of your arrival?" He asked skeptical.

"Let it be a surprise."

The man told her the that she could find Chloe in the penthouse at the top of the hotel. When Lucy got to the room she paused before knocking. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go down after all. Chloe was mean to most people, but so far the meanest thing she had done to Lucy personally is ignore her existence completely. To some that would actually be considered niceness from Chloe. With a deep breath she tapped on the door with her knuckles. Instead of someone answering all she heard was a loud,

"What!?"

Lucy looked down at the door handle, to the door, back to the door handle. Was she supposed to just go in? She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. On the other side she froze to find Chloe dressed in a Ladybug costume, tossing around a yo-yo.

"Um." Lucy went and when Chloe noticed her, she panicked and managed to tie herself up in her own yo-yo.

"What are you doing here!? Who let you up!?" Chloe said from the floor.

"Um...I.." Lucy blinked snapping out of her daze. "Ladybug fan huh?"

"Shut up! If you tell anyone I'll-!"

"Whoa easy." Lucy said holding her hands up in defense. "I wont tell a soul. What you do in your free time is your business. I never took you for the cosplay type. I just...oh." Lucy said, now seeing why Alya thought Chloe was Ladybug. She must have seen her costume at some point. Chloe being secretive about it made her assume it was to hide her identity when in reality she was just embarrassed at the thought of anyone knowing she was such a big fan.

OoOoOoOoO

In the distance Cat Noir watched Chloe dressed as Ladybug through his stick. For a moment, he actually believed Chloe was Ladybug, that was until the real one showed up. When he looked across the way again he saw Lucy walk into her room causing the mayors daughter to wrap herself up in her yo-yo and fall.

"Oh no, what's Lucy doing here?" Ladybug asked with worry. Lucy wasn't trying to prove Alya was right was she? Did she really think Chloe was capable of being Ladybug too? As the watched that didn't seem to be the case as Lucy went to help untangle the blonde Ladybug with a laugh.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

"Let me help you." Lucy said approaching Chloe with a light laugh. Chloe glared at her.

"I don't need your help." Chloe struggled out of the yo-yo's bind as Lucy got closer.

"Chloe..come on...let me just.." She grabbed onto the string and helped Chloe loosen from its hold.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked looking at Lucy suspiciously as she got up from the ground.

"I wanted to talk to you about-" Lucy was cut off by Chloe's phone ringing. Chloe walked over to the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, but then her phone gave a strange glow causing her to throw it across the room. Lucy watched wide eyed as Alya popped through the phone.

"Hello there Ladybug." Lady WiFi greeted with a smile. She whipped out her phone and shot a pause icon at her. Chloe tried to run but was not fast enough and within a second was frozen in place.

"Wait!" Lucy called out, gaining the villains attention.

"Lucy? So you did believe me? Well, now everyone else will too!" Summoning up a video icon Lady WiFi spoke. "Everyone things the girl behind the mask is an angel. Well think again people! The real Ladybug is...Chloe Bourgeois!"

Just then the real Ladybug, along with Cat Noir burst into the room. Lady WiFi looked at them confused.

"Who are you?"

Lucy slapped her hand on her face as Ladybug looked at WiFi like she didn't understand how she could even ask such a thing. Cat Noir flexed as if it would Jog her memory by showing his muscles even though it was clear she was not even referring to him.

"But I thought you were Ladybug!" WiFi said annoyed as she pointed at Chloe.

"Sorry to bust your news story, next time check your facts!" Cat Noir said with a smirk.

"You'll be sorry!" Claimed Lady WiFi as she released Chloe from being paused. The fake Ladybug stumbled and fell off to the side.

"Alya.." Lucy called out but the Villain shook her head.

"Alya has been disconnected, I'm Lady WiFi. News flash! Ladybug lets find out who you really are!"

Ladybug and Cat jumped out of the way as Lady WiFi shot pause icons at them. The two heroes ran out of the room, Lady WiFi right behind them. Lucy ran over to Chloe and helped her up.

"Get out of that Costume. I hear the sirens. The police are here. Probably your dad too." Chloe didn't say anything, but nodded. The two girls peeked out the front door of the hotel. Chloe's father opened his arms and Chloe ran to him. Lucy noticed her own mother there and ran out to her as well.

"I was so worried!" Lucy's mom said holding her tightly. "I'm never letting you out of the house again!"

"I'm fine mom." Lucy reassured her. "I wasn't who she wanted."

Chloe's phone went off once again and Lady WiFi hopped out of it to the top of the building announcing that Ladybug was about to drop the bomb on her identity. Clearly that didn't go to plan as everyone watched Ladybug whisper to Cat Noir, who then blocked the camera view.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that evening Lucy heard a tap on her window and saw a familiar figure outside. She sighed before opening the window, watching Cat Noir carefully hop in.

"Back again I see."

"I told you I would be."

"What do you want Cat?"

"Are you alright?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. She then held her arms out and did a 360 spin.

"Fit as a fiddle."

Cat Noir smiled. "I'm glad." Lucy watched as his smiled faded. Sitting down on her bed she patted the seat beside her, motioning for the boy to join her on the comfy surface. Cat didn't hesitate to sit beside the blonde girl who looked at him closely.

"You say your hear to check up on me but something tells me I need to check up on you. Are you okay, Cat Noir?"

"Fit as a fiddle." Cat Noir joked, throwing Lucy's american term back at her. She smiled but nudged his arm with her elbow.

"I almost found out Ladybugs identity today." He admitted. Lucy nodded.

"Almost? What stopped you?"

"Myself. She was transforming back and hid in a closet at the hotel after we took care of the Akuma. All I had to do was open the door but...I couldn't do it."

"Good." Lucy commented.

"Good?"

"A secret identity is a delicate thing. Ladybug trusts you to not go out of your way to figure it out. You had the opportunity to put at ease a curiosity that I am sure is constantly in the back of your mind but chose not too. It means your trust worthy. It's a good thing Cat Noir."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said softly causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow.

"Was there another reason you didn't look?" She asked.

Cat Noir looked at Lucy. He wasn't sure what about her made him feel like he could share everything with her. He had so much to say to her. He wanted to begin at the beginning, because that is what she deserves. He wanted to tell her everything, without leaving out a single detail. But where is the beginning? And what is everything?

"I was scared I guess."

"Of her being mad?"

"No," Cat began. "I mean that would have been awful too but..."

Lucy silently waited for him to continue. The poor boy looked so unsure of himself.

"I've been in love with Ladybug since I met her. She was this courageous, strong girl and I always believed whoever she was under that mask. That was the girl I wanted to be with forever."

Cat Noir fiddled with his thumbs as he spoke, unable to make eye contact with Lucy as he spoke.

"And then, for just a moment, I let myself believe that Chloe was Ladybug."

"Not a fan of Chloe?" Lucy asked jokingly, trying to lighten the Cat;s mood.

"Chloe is...Chloe. I just...if she really had been Ladybug..."

"You wouldn't feel the same." It wasn't a question and Cat Noir didn't answer her as if it was.

"Is there someone in particular you hope Ladybug happens to be?" She asked, trying to understand.

Cat shook his head. "No, if I'm honest I can't think of a single person I wish Ladybug was. But I can think of a list of people I hope she is not."

"Cat Noir can I be honest with you?"

"Preferably."

"Are you sure you are in love with Ladybug and not just the idea of her?" Lucy asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, looking at Lucy intently.

"Its just...you say you love Ladybug, but if you did then whoever she is under that mask wouldn't matter. But, if what your saying is true then it seems like it matters a great deal. Ladybug, I'm sure has a lot of wonderful qualities. If she had been Chloe, those qualities wouldn't go away. They would just belong to a girl-"

"Who I don't actually love." Cat said solemnly.

"Being in love, means accepting someone for all that they are. Even the parts we don't like that much. Its all or nothing. You can't say you love only half a person. The same rule would have to apply to you. If someone claims to love Cat Noir, they also have to love...not Cat Noir."

"That's kinda hard to do when you can't share your identity with anyone." Cat said with slight bitterness.

"I would imagine so. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you tried going for anyone in your civilian form?" Lucy couldn't help but take note of the slight color of pink that seemed to dust his cheeks at her question.

"Uh, no. I haven't. I'm a one woman kinda guy."

Lucy chuckled a little. "Well that's a good quality to have. But maybe you should give that a try. I just mean that, realistically it would probably be easier to find a special someone who knows you as...not Cat Noir. I mean if you dated someone in your super hero form, Ladybug or otherwise, you could only know them that way, and when you think long term that could make things hard."

Cat Noir laughed and nodded. "Yeaaaah, I have to agree with you on that one. Walking around as Cat Noir with a girl on my arm would probably draw more negative attention than positive."

"Just a bit." Lucy said with a smirk.

"I wish that wasn't the case though. I like me better as Cat."

Lucy frowned at his confession.

"I'm freer, bolder, braver, more confident, over all just a better version of myself as Cat. Nobody knows who I am so I can be anything."

"Cat, being a super hero is a part of who you are but it doesn't define it. All of those things are a part of you, with or without a mask on."

Cat sighed. He knew what she was trying to say but also knew she didn't fully understand. Adrien couldn't be like Cat, as much as Cat was a part of him.

"We've spent all this time on me, what about you?" Cat said changing the subject. Something that didnt slip by Lucy, but who chose to let it go for now. "Anyone caught your eye yet?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucy scoffed. "Uh, no."

"No?" Cat asked in disbelief. "Not even a little, ity bity, bit?"

A smirk fell on Lucy's lips as she looked at the boy beside her.

"Well you know actually...there is this one guy.." She said leaning closer to Cat who raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah..he does this thing where he likes to creep in my window. He seems a little complicated though, and really who has the time?"

Noir rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ha ha." His unenthusiastic laugh caused Lucy to grin and shrug.

"Nah, but really, who has the time?"

"Gotta make the time. Make time for loooove." Cat said suggestively.

Lucy laughed a hardy laugh and it was a sound Cat knew he would never tier of hearing.

"I don't know about that." She said lightly and Cat found his smile falling a little.

"Had some experience with heartbreak? The way you talk about love, its what made me assume you had someone you were interested in to begin with."

"You could say that, but that's a conversation for another time maybe." Lucy said looking at her clock.

"It's late. Go home Cat Noir."

Cat looked her over once more and gave her arm a light squeeze.

"I'll see ya around Lucy Goosey." He said before jumping out the window.

Lucy nodded as she laid back on her bed knowing the truth behind that statement. A second later however her eyes opened and she looked towards the window. _Lucy Goosey._ Only one person had called her that.

Alrighty. There is chapter 5. Somehow ended up super long even though I cut out a lot of the main episode tid bits. I typically try to aim for my chapters to be around 2-3 thousand words, but this baby ended up having 4529. Personally I like the long chapters. Anyway. Remember to like and comment, I really like to know what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 6 The Worst Day pt 1

So, this is where I change the story up a bit. I want to keep most of the things the same in this story as in the show but for the direction I wish to go this change must be made. I'll talk about it more at the end of the chapter, but I'm sure you all will see what change I am referring to easily.

Lucy had come to realize that Nino called to her as 'Lucy Goosey', rather often. He did it in a number of settings, around a number of people. With that being said, Lucy could not help but doubt her suspicion of Adrien being Cat Noir a little. The boy had similar looks. Blonde hair, green eyes, light skin, tall. But those are not details that stood out against any other tall blonde boy with green eyes. His personality was also very different from the Cat Noir she had grown to know. Adrien was much more reserved and some what shy, while Cat Noir was bold and flirtatious. Lucy thought back to the conversation they had had, were Cat admitted he liked being Cat Noir because he could be different from his normal self. It was with this in mind Lucy decided that, although she was not entirely convinced Adrien was in no way the Cat like super hero, the basic common things they shared were not enough to convince her he definitely was. For now, she would do her best to remember to keep an eye on him.

"So Lucy, are you going to Alix vs Kim race This weekend?" Alya asked as she and Marinette walked beside her after school. The other day a girl named Alix and a boy named Kim in their class made a race bet against each other and in five days time, they would face off against one another.

"That's the plan. I can't wait to see Alix's leave him in the dust." Lucy joked. "I don't even understand what Kim was thinking. Feet simply don't beat wheels."

"Honestly, I don't care, all I know is that after tomorrow, no one will have to worry about anymore of Kim's stupid dares. You know to bring the banner right Marinette?" Alya asked looking at her pig tailed friend who nodded and smiled.

"Of course! I just need to finish it up tonight and it will be all ready for tomorrow."

Lucy parted with the girls and slowly made her way to her apartment. When she got there, Lucy was surprised to find her mom already home.

"Hey mom," She greeted. "What are you doing home so soon?"

Not getting a response, Lucy put her bag down on the kitchen counter as she approached the living room where her mom sat. Her mother remained silent and still on the living room couch causing Lucy to frown. Touching her mothers shoulder, Lucy felt her jump slightly at the contact, as if she had not heard her daughter come in. Monica's eyes were bloodshot and her makeup a little smeared, he complexion was blotchy and it was now Lucy could see she had been crying.

"Mom? Whats wrong?!" She asked concerned. Monica looked at her and Lucy watched as her eyes watered again.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen at work?" Lucy inquired, trying to get her mother to explain. Her mother sniffed and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I thought I would have composed myself by the time you got home."

"Forget about that mom, what is wrong?" Lucy asked again. How could her mother apologize for being upset?

Lucy's mother took her hand and squeezed it as she began bouncing her leg on the ground. Whatever information she was about to share was clearly making her anxious at the thought of telling Lucy herself.

"Mom," Lucy said once again. "What-"

"Its your dad." Monica let out another sob and placed her face in her free hand.

"Mom your scaring me, what happend to dad?"

"He was shot Lu Lu." Her mom choked out. "He was out in the field and was shot. He died Lucy."

Lucy felt her own eyes water as she tried to process her mothers words.

"I...I don't understand."

"He kept us as his emergency contact and beneficiary. They called me while I was at work. I obviously didn't take it well and the school sent me home. Told me to take some time." Taking a deep breath Lucy's mother gained some of her composure.

"I'm going to book us a flight for tomorrow morning. There are somethings we need to do. It shouldn't take too long. A couple of days at most."

Lucy remained still beside her mother who looked at her with an equally sad expression. Monica brought her daughter in to her arms and hugged her tight. Lucy didn't cry. She wanted to cry but she didn't, she probably should have cried, Lucy should have drowned them there in the room ending their suffering.

"I know baby." Her mother comforted, rubbing the teen girls back. "I know. It's going to be okay. We are going to be okay."

Monica promised Lucy that everything would be okay. Lucy may have been a child in her mothers eyes, but she knew that everything would not be okay. That did not make my mother a liar. It made her her mother.

That night Lucy laid in her bed but she could not sleep. He mind was to busy. A tap on her window pulled her from her own mind. Cat Noir sat on the ledge outside her window with a small smile. She debated whether or not she wanted to let him in. After all, she was in a rather dark mood. Opening the window Cat Noir slipped inside.

"Almost thought you weren't gonna let me in."

"Almost didn't" Lucy answered honestly. Cat frowned at her.

"Why? Did I do something?"

"No." She answered, sitting back on her bed. Cat Noir followed suit and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly?"

"Preferably."

"Not really."

The hero brought his knees to his chest, looking at the lovely girl beside him. She looked so sad and borderline angry. He didn't like it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Do you want me to distract you?" He suggested with a grin, attempting to lighten her mood.

"No." She replied once more.

Frowning Cat Noir looked to the window and then glanced back the Lucy.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

And so he stayed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Lucy could hardly hear the lawyer as he spoke to them about her fathers will. It was like she wasn't really there but instead was watching it all happen in front of her. It was if she was in some type of bubble that blocked out the sound of everything around her. It was like being underwater. With her arms crossed she could feel herself tense and dig her fingers into her arm. It was a pressure she was sure would leave bruises. Lucy always did bruise easily. It wasn't until the tall bald man made eye contact with her that she realized he was speaking to her directly.

"Huh- what?"

Monica took Lucy's hand as the Lawyer spoke again.

"He left you something specifically. Most of your fathers personal items are being shipped over to your current residence but in his will, Daniel asked you be given this immediately."

The man held out a small, square, black box and with slight hesitance, Lucy took it. Her mother and the Lawyer watched her a moment, expecting her to open the box. Lucy made no such movement, and thus the meeting carried on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time Saturday morning had come, Lucy found herself lying in bed with no real intention of getting up. Her mother knocked on her door and came in, not waiting for a response. Lucy looked at her mother as she walked over to the bed and sat at the end. They had gotten back the day before and if the mourning wasn't exhausting enough, jet-lag filled in.

"You haven't opened it." Her mother spoke looking at the black box on Lucy's night stand.

"Don't want to." Lucy responded looking toward the window.

"You should. Maybe it's something important."

"I doubt that."

Monica slapped her daughters leg with a frown and Lucy asked why she was getting so upset about such a small thing. She said, "It doesn't feel small to me."

A sound from her phone made Lucy look away from her mother. It was a text from Alya asking if she was going to show up to the race between Alix and Kim. Her mother asked if she was going to go and Lucy shrugged.

"Being with friends might be good for you."

Lucy sighed. She didn't really want to go, but she knew her mother wasn't going to let her off. Lucy wanted to be angry, but she knew her mother was just trying to help. She texted Alya she would be there.

"Isn't it so weird how the number of dead people is increasing, though the earth stays the same size, so that one day there isn't going to be a room to bury anyone anymore?" Her mother thought allowed. "There are thousands in the catacombs under Paris. Do people still get buried down there?"

"I don't think so..." Lucy answered unsure of where her mothers mind was at the moment.

"You know," She went on. "Only a few months into our marriage, Your father and I started marking off areas in the apartment as "Nothing Places," in which one could be assured of complete privacy, we agreed that we never would look at the marked-off zones, that they would be nonexistent territories in the apartment in which one could temporarily cease to exist, the first was in the bedroom, by the foot of the bed, we marked it off with red tape on the carpet, and it was just large enough to stand in, it was a good place to disappear, we knew it was there but we never looked at it, it worked so well that we decided to create a Nothing Place in the living room, it seemed necessary, because there are times when one needs to disappear while in the living room, and sometimes one simply wants to disappear, we made this zone slightly larger so that one of us could lie down in it, it was a rule that you never would look at that rectangle of space, it didn't exist, and when you were in it, neither did you, for a while that was enough, but only for a while."

"Mom are you alright?"

Monica smiled sadly. "Honestly?"

"Preferably."

"I'm furious. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Lucy watched her mother and bit her lip. She then reached for the box on her night stand.

"Lets see what we got here, yeah?"

Her mother nodded and Lucy opened the box slowly. Her eyebrows pushed together as she pulled out a small sliver pocket watch. Lucy raised an eyebrow as she examined the watch.

"I know dad was a little old fashioned but I never saw him use a pocket watch."

Monica raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "I...honestly can't say I have ever seen that before."

Lucy sighed trying to understand why her father would leave her such a thing. Her mother took Lucy's hand and closed it around the watch.

"I don't know why this watch was important to your father, but it was, so let it be important to you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alya bit her nail as she awaited her friends arrival. She was anxious to see both of them. Marinette needed to bring the banner for the race and Lucy had been gone for the whole week and Alya wanted details. The first to arrive was Lucy and Alya frowned at her appearance. It wasn't that Lucy looked bad, she just looked numb? As she got close Alya gave har a small hug.

"Hey girl. Where have you been? You alright?"

"That's a complicated question." Lucy answered with a sigh. "Don't worry about it right now."

"Okay..." Alya said with uncertainty.

Adrien and Nino popped up beside her.

"Lucy! Hey!" Adrien greeted, happy to see the blonde.

"Where you been dudette? Don't leave us hangin!" Nino chimed in.

Lucy gave them a half smile and waved.

"Hey boys. I had a family thing in America. It was last minute." The explanation was vague and the three friends took note to it but didn't push.

"What's that?" Adrien asked looking down at Lucy's hand. Lucy looked down and realized she still had the pocket watch out and frowned.

"Oh, uh, its, just a watch from my dad."

"I'm here! I'm here!" Marinette exclaimed almost out of breath. She held up a hand made banner and everyone looked at it in awe.

"Very nice Marinette." Adrien complimented with a wink. Marinette blushed at the attention making Lucy chuckle.

Kim told them they chose the wrong side to cheer for and that Alix's probably wouldn't show up. Alix arrived telling Kim to guess again. The race began and the two were off. The crowed cheered on Alix and Lucy stood in the back fiddling with the watch.

"I didn't take you for the vintage type." Chloe said snatching the watch from Lucy's hands and examining it in her own.

"Chloe I'm really not in the mood." Lucy warned holding out her hand for Chloe to hand it back to her. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Give it back Chloe." Marinette said glaring at girl in yellow.

"Seriously Chloe. Give it back to her." Adrien added crossing his arms.

Chloe ignored them and fiddled with the watch some more. She rand her finger over the top and the watch began to open, letting off a blue glow. Startled, Chloe gasped and lost grip of the watch, accidentally dropping it. The watch rolled onto the ground and before Lucy or anyone else could do move, Alix ran it over with her skates. Lucy looked down in shock as she and over to the broken watch and picked up the pieces.

"HA! Yes!" Alix shouted from her win. When she turned around however she found Lucy knelt down on the ground and a number of people looking at her with sad expressions.

"Wait, what happened?"

"You ran over her watch." Alya said causing Alix to frown.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Lucy! I didn't see it."

"Shit.." Lucy cursed in defeat.

"It was an accident." Marinette reminded her. Lucy stood and shook her head.

"You don't understand." Lucy said quietly. "Forget it. Who cares."

Lucy held onto the pieces and quickly began walking away, ignoring those calling out to her. She didn't get far as Marinette chased after her.

"We can find you a new one." Marinette tried to reason.

Lucy shook her head. "This was my dad's Marinette, I don't want another one."

"Maybe we can fix it?" Marinette suggested walking shortly behind her.

"It's crushed Mari, there is no fixing it."

"There has to be a way to get it back to the way it was."

Lucy stopped and turned to face the pig tailed girl.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Turn back time? When you figure out how to do that, let me know."

Lucy left Marinette behind and continued on her way. She didn't know how she was going to tell her mom about this. Everything was wrong. Without her realizing it, a tiny akuma fluttered over to her hand and placed itself onto the broken watch. Lucy froze as she felt a surge of power overcome her.

_Time Breaker, I am Hawkmoth, I am giving you the power to retaliate against the people who have wronged you and give you the power to go back in time to restore the future, but you must do me a favor when the time is right._

It was then that her anger and sadness multiplied over and over until it was all she could feel. She just wanted it to stop. She just wanted to fix it.

"Yes...Hawkmoth."

So as you can see I made Lucy Time breaker and gave her the watch that Alix gets for her birthday. Here is the thing. Alix gets that watch as a family heirloom, and late is seen as Bunnix. When Ladybug claims she never gave Alix a miraculous Alix's response is that she simply hasn't yet because Ladybug doesn't see how awesome she is yet. With a little research it is said the bunny miraculous is actually in the miracle box with the others, but upon looking at images of the box, I don't see it. Also adult Alix uses her watch as the miraculous. So, either Alix was lying a little to protect the future about how she became Bunnix or the miraculous just also happens to be a watch or something like that. No matter, I wanted to change things up a bit for creative purposes. Normally I would put the whole episode in one chapter but its like 9 and I have to get up at 4am for work and this chapter is already almost 3000 words long. So! remember to comment and like. I really love hearing what people think!


	8. Chapter 7 The Worst Day pt 2

Adrien went wide eyes as a dark figure flew toward him and his friends. He knew it was Lucy coming for them, the timing was too perfect for it to be anyone else. He quickly told everyone to run and everyone scattered. Lucy flew over and grabbed Kim. The boy froze in place and soon his figure began to fade. Marinette ran over and pleaded for Lucy to stop. The girl they once knew claimed her name was now Time Breaker now.

"I'm going to go back in time. I can't save him, but I can save the watch. And you all are going to help me."

"What?!" Marinette asked. "What did you to Kim? Why is he fading?"

"I need his energy, besides, the guy was kind of a ass. He deserves to disappear forever. I just want to fix it Mari. You'll help me wont you?" Lucy said with a cold smile as she zoomed over to touch Marinette. Thinking fast Marinette threw the banner she had been holding at Time Breaker, momentarily blinding her. When she was able to see again, Time Breaker found Marinette to be no where in sight. As she zoomed off to find another victim Ladybug appeared and struck the villain with her yo-yo.

"Time out Time Breaker!" She said, pleased.

Time Breaker looked down the steps to see rose and reached out for her.

"Rose..help. I'm sorry, please help me..."

Being the kind girl that Rose was, she went to help only for her energy to be stolen. Time Breaker got up and went for another teen. Ladybug jumped down and frowned at her inability to save another friend.

"One and a half minutes. Not bad." Time Breaker said looking at the clock necklace she was wearing. A tap on her shoulder made her turn to see Cat Noir.

"Let me guess, we are all playing a game of tag and your it?"

"Exactly." She replied with a smile, zooming to Cats Direction.

"Don't let her touch you!" Ladybug warned. Cat jumped over Time Breaker.

"Missed me, just a second too slow."

Time Breaker glanced to the side and saw Alya filming and smirked. Alya ran and the villain chased her, catching up quickly and taping her back.

"No!" Ladybug shouted watching her best friend fade.

"She's really not wasting any time is she?" Cat Noir said.

"Yeah, and of we don't catch that akuma, everyone is going to disappear forever!"

Time breaker flew towards a hiding Ivan and attempted to grab him when Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her wrist. The time villain smirked and yanked Ladybug towards her.

**_Now Time Breaker! Grab her miraculous!_**

Quickly Time Breaker reached for Ladybug, but like lightning Cat Noir jumped in front of her, taking the blow. Time Breaker froze momentarily. _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

**_Quick! Grab his ring before he disappears!_**

She reached out for him, not truly knowing if his ring was what she was reaching for.

"Go ahead and try!" Ladybug threatened putting Time Breaker out of her daze. She moved forward but the heroin got the upper hand and tossed her to the side. A pain shot through her head as she felt Hawkmoths frustration.

"Don't worry. I just got a killer idea."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she was overcome with the feeling of being hit by a truck.

"Ow!" She hissed. "What...the fuck."

"I believe this belongs to you." Ladybug said handing Lucy her pocket watch. Lucy looked at it in astonishment.

"Whoa, how did you...?" She smiled. "Ladybug magic." A realization then hit her. "Wait! Was I akumatized?!"

"You were." Ladybug confirmed. "But it's alright now."

"What did I do?"

Ladybug shook her head. "It doesn't matter, it wasn't you."

Lucy wanted to argue that a bit but chose against it.

"I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around." Cat Noir joked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well now you'll need to get used to no Ladybugs. Gotta split before I change back." With that she threw out her yo-yo and was off.

Lucy laughed a little at Cat Noir's frown causing him to look at her.

"Hey you." She said quietly.

"Hey," He greeted back, reaching out a hand to help Lucy off the ground, which she took.

Cat had things he wanted to ask her. A lot of things but mainly about her watch. He knew it was from her dad but there had to be more to it then that for her to be akumatized over it. Unless of course she was just sensitive. Something told the hero that was not the case though.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"May I visit you tonight?"

Lucy looked at him strangely.

"Since when do you ask permission to show up?"

Cat smirked. "Normally I wouldn't. I like to believe your happy for my company at any given moment but after last night..." He trailed off, his smirk falling. Lucy gave him a weak smile before looking down at her watch again.

"Your not wrong." Lucy stated. She brought her eyes back up to his and the heroes. "I am happy for your company at any given moment." With that statement Cat Noir felt his heart flutter for the girl in front of him.

"I'll see you tonight then."

Lucy nodded and watched Noir pole vault away. Walking home Lucy decided to keep her akuma experience from her mother. For now at least. Telling her mother about being akumatized wouldn't make anything better. Lucy would talk to Cat when he came. She knew he would have questions, and something in her felt compelled to answer them. Someone slamming into her shoulder brought Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Fuck, I'm sorry." A pale girl with medium length black hair spoke. Her look struck Lucy as a girly goth, if that was a thing. Dark makeup consisting of a black eyeliner and mascara, dark red full lips. She wore gray sweater that hung off the shoulder and a black pencil skirt. The girl was slightly taller that Lucy, but only because of the heels she was wearing.

"Your fine, I was in my own head." Lucy said with a smile, waving the girl off.

"Cool watch." She commented, causing Lucy to open her palm and allow the girl to examine it.

"Thanks. It was my dads."

"You should get a chain for it."

"Yeah, considering the close call I've had with it today, that's probably a good idea."

"I'm Talia by the way." The girl introduced herself.

"Lucy. I like your bracelet." Lucy complimented noticing a thin chain around Talia's left wrist, it connected to three other chains that met up to her middle finger, the center chain holding 3 blue stones.

"Thanks." Talia said, looking down at her wrist.

Talia swished her lips back and forth a moment before speaking again.

"So, like, not to be fuckin' weird or anything but if your interested, I know this really cool vintage shop that sells stuff like that, they probably have a chain for it if you wanted to check it out."

Lucy looked at the girl who looked at her awkwardly, probably thinking that Lucy would indeed think her suggestion was weird.

"That would be awesome. Thanks."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment in silence.

"Did you mean now, or..."

Talia laughed and apologized. "Im sorry, I don't usually just make random friends on the street, this is weird for me. But, like in a good way. I'm happy about this, I get good vibes from you. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Lucy smiled and nodded. The dark mood she had looming over her not too long ago seemed to vanish. This would perhaps be one of the best days of her life, a day during which she lived her life and didn't think about her life at all. Just her going to a new place with her new friend. A girly goth girl who seemed to like the F word.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoo

Adrien sat in his room that evening while Plagg munched on cheese. He was anxious to get to Lucy's place. He wished he could understand what compelled him to want to be so close to the girl. To know all her secrets. To give tell her his own. He thought about Ladybug, and the conversation he had had with Lucy about her. He thought about the many times he tried to tell Ladybug he loved her. How many times have you tried to talk to someone about something that matters to you, tried to get them to see it the way you do? And how many of those times have ended with you feeling bitter, resenting them for making you feel like your pain doesn't have any substance after all? Like when you've split up with someone, and you try to communicate the way you feel, because you need to say the words, need to feel that somebody understands just how pissed off and frightened you feel. The problem is, they never do. "Plenty more fish in the sea," they'll say, or "You're better off without them," or "Do you want some of these potato chips?" They never really understand, because they haven't been there, every day, every hour. They don't know the way things have been, the way that it's made you, the way it has structured your world. They'll never realize that someone who makes you feel bad may be the person you need most in the world. They don't understand the history, the background, don't know the pillars of memory that hold you up. Ultimately, they don't know you well enough, and they never can. Everyone's alone in their world, because everybody's life is different. You can send people letters, and show them photos, but they can never come to visit where you live.  
Unless you love them. And then they can burn it down. He thought he loved Ladybug, but she still never understood his feelings. Better yet, she never wanted to. But Lucy did, or it seemed like she wanted to at least.

"You ready Plagg?" Adrien asked. Plagg rolled his eyes taking his last bite of cheese.

"Yeah yeah, whatever kid, lets go have another heart to heart with your lady friend." Instead of arguing with his Kwami, Adrien gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Thanks, I'll do just that. Plagg, Claws out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Lucy got home, the house was quiet and dark. She tiptoed through the living room, the only real light coming from a single lamp on the side table to the left of their powder blue couch. On the couch, Lucy's mother laid, curled into a ball, on hand tucked underneath her, the other dangling over the edge of the couch, loosely holding a few papers. On the coffee table in front of the couch laid several other paper, all folded like the had been removed from envelopes. A large cardboard box also say in the table, filled with more papers as well as a number of other various items and photographs. Peeking into the box, Lucy realized it was one of her dads boxes of things. A box of mementos from the looks of it. Lucy grabbed a throw blanket from off the arm chair near by and placed it over her mother, gently taking the papers out of her hands. Skimming over them, the teen discovered that they were all in fact letters from her dad. Looking at the dates at the top of a few, it was clear they were all letters he had written over the past few years. Letters he had written to her mother, as well as to herself. Letters he never sent. Lucy placed the letters down on the table. To say she didn't want to read every single on of them would be a lie. But tonight she was expecting a guest. The letters had waited this long, they could wait a little longer.

Her timing seemed to be perfect, as Lucy heard a tapping on her window just was she walked into the room. Placing down her bag on her bed, she walked over to the window and let her Cat friend inside.

"Hey you." She greeted again. Cat Noir smiled and noticed her watch was now hanging around her neck.

"You got a chain for it."

Lucy looked down at her watch and smiled. "I did. I made a new friend today too."

Lucy walked over to a drawer and started pulling out some Pjs. A simple loose fitted blue tank top and gray shorts. Without words she raised the clothes in the air and waved them at Cat Noir, indicating she was going to change and stepped behind a small white room divider in the corner.

"Anyone I know?" Cat asked, feeling heat in his face rise a little, knowing the only thing keeping him from seeing a half naked Lucy was a small room divider. The girl was tall and the boy could see her arms as the lifted her shirt over her head. Not wanting to weird he brought his gaze to a few photos Lucy had on her dresser. One of her parents and her together caught his eye. It was an older picture he could tell. Lucy looked much younger, maybe ten? They all looked happy. She looked happy.

"Her name is Talia. I doubt you know her but it would be a weird coinkydink if you did."

" Coinkydink ?" Cat asked laughing. Lucy walked out from behind the room divider and rolled her eyes.

"An American thing." Lucy walked over to her bed and laid down side ways. She patted the spot beside her, looking at her Cat friend. As he approached, Cat's eyes raked over her form. He internally shook his head ignoring his teen hormones that seemed to be acting up this evening. Ogling her was not why he came. Laying down beside the blonde female, Cat turned his head to meet her eyes.

"So." Lucy started. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Can I not just want to see you?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Of course you can." Lucy responded, not missing a beat. "But that's not why your here." He couldn't argue.

"You gonna sleep with that on?" He inquired looking at the watch still around her neck.

"Probably not, but I'm not sleeping yet."

"What happend today Lucy?"

The two kept eye contact a moment before Lucy broke it and brought her eyes to the ceiling.

"My dad died." She said softly and Cat Noir frowned. "That's why I went away a few days ago if you noticed."

"I did."

"We went to go take care of some things in America. Paperwork and all. My dad left me this and I have no idea why, but it was important to him, so I'll make it important to me."

"And then it got crushed." Cat concurred. Lucy nodded.

"What did I do?" She asked looking back a Cat.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Cat Noir sighed. Not many people asked about their time akumatized. They don't remember and it was his guess that knowing they were villains being mind controlled was enough to make them not want to. He couldn't say he blamed them. If Cat ever got akumatized, he wouldn't want to remember it either.

"You really wanna know?" He confirmed, getting a nod from the girl beside him.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"You wanted to go back in time. To get your watch back I guess."

"How was I gonna do that?" She asked, thinking time travel was a complicated power to give someone.

Cat swallowed. "You needed peoples energy. Their life force, to power you."

Lucy took in a sharp breath. In her time in Paris. Akumatized people rarely actually harmed anyone. Put them in danger, used them as minions, of course, but their goal usually didn't involve physical harm, not really at least. The only one she could say may have come close was The Bubbler. He did after all sent people into the sky, and had they gone high enough, they probably would have suffocated. However, before she passed out in a bubble of her own, Lucy noticed the bubbles tended to stop after a while, never reaching that point.

"Did I get anyone?" She asked quietly. The hero looked hesitant to answer her, making it that he didn't really have to.

"Yeah." He said chuckling, attempting to lighten the mood. "You didn't waste any time I have to hand it to ya. Snagged up a few people, myself included." His smile went away instantly as he saw the look of horror on Lucy's face. She held her hand over her mouth and her sea colored eyes watered. Cat Noir instantly regretted answering her questions, hating seeing her so upset.

"How can you laugh about that Cat? I _killed_ people, I killed _you_." She choked.

Sitting up quickly the masked boy cupped Lucy's face.

"No! No, you didn't. I'm fine, everyone is fine!"

Lucy sat up as well and removed Cat's hands from her face, scooting her body away from his. An action that pained him more than it should.

"It's not fine! That's horrible! If Ladybug hadn't fixed everything-"

"But she did." Cat interrupted.

"But if she didn't-"

"But she did." His tone firm and demanding. Lucy stopped arguing but continued to frown.

"Lucy, this is what I do, okay? Do you know why we call people targeted by Hawkmoth Akumatized victims? Because that's what they are. That's what you are. A victim. A victim of a mad man who used your sorrow for his own personal gain. Ladybug and I, we will continue to do everything we can to take him down but until we do, this is just a thing that happens. It wasn't you."

Lucy brought her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on her knees.

"What if it was?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"What do mean?" Cat asked carefully.

"I don't remember being Time Breaker. I don't remember hurting those people, hurting you. But I do remember the anger. The sorrow and the darkness that filled my heart. I remember it because its still there. My dad died and I'm upset about it. Not being akumatized anymore doesn't make that go away." Bringing her knees down and sitting criss cross, Lucy made a gathering motion with her hands, as if trying to collect her invisible thoughts. "That's the reality isn't it? Hawkmoth controls us, yes, but he magnifies and encourages the negative thoughts we are already having. He takes our negativity and pushes it forward making us become the absolute worst versions of ourselves, the version that in a way is always a part of us, always inside of us, but because we have morals and the ability to think rationally we never act on. Most of us anyway. Obviously people do terrible things all the time without being akumatized. Hawkmoth just gives the rest of us an excuse."

Cat didn't like that. He didn't like what Lucy was saying, and he didn't like how he could't find a way to argue with her theory. If only it were all so simple! If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. And who is willing to destroy a piece of their own heart? People are complicated. How can a queen be both a good witch and a bad witch? How can a prince be a murderer and a savior? How can a typical villain be evil-tempered but right-thinking? How can a parson be wrong-thinking but good-hearted? How can invisible men make themselves more lonely by being seen?  
The thought made Cat Noir exhausted. The answer is that it does not matter what you **think**, because your mind will contradict itself a hundred times each day. Cat wanted Time Breaker to go down while at the same time he was desperate to save her. Your mind will believe comforting lies while also knowing the painful truths that make those lies necessary. And your mind will punish you for believing both.

"I wonder if that's Hawkmoths problem." Lucy spoke taking Noir out of his thoughts. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "What if he's not evil? What if he's just sad."

Cat clenched his fists and shook his head looking at the ground. "That isn't an excuse for doing the things he is."

"Of course not." Lucy agreed looking at Cat, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cat looked at her and his frustrated expression softened.

"All I'm saying, is that people aren't math problems, sometimes there isn't a right answer. Everyone gets sad, and when we get sad, it can make us angry. Bad things happen to everyone Cat Noir, and if there is one thing that is apparent here, its that sometimes it is hard to keep being ourselves when they do."

"So what are we supposed to do Lucy? Cat asked. "Every time someone gets akumatized go, oh boy, looks like Hawkmoth is having a bad day."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No. But if you figure out his motive, what he wants-"

"He wants our miraculous."

"But why? For the sake of being evil? I don't think its that simple. If you figure out his motive, you may be able to figure out who he is." Lucy explained.

Cat Noir sighed. "Okay, yeah, maybe."

Lucy didn't say anything else, but instead moved closer to the blonde hero, leaning her head on his shoulder and taking one of his hands in hers. It was a gesture he accepted, leaning his own head on top of hers, squeezing her hand in his gloved one.


	9. Chapter 8 Derby Hats?

Ugh, this chapter was annoying because I got half a good 1/3 of the way through and went to go do something which made a majority of that 1/3 erase. How fucking lame.

Adrien Agreste sat in the steps of his school early the next day waiting for a particular blonde girl. When he was Cat Noir, Adrien found it so easy to be close to Lucy. They had a connection that pulled at him but that connection had its limitations. To keep his identity hidden as Cat Noir, Adrien couldn't talk to Lucy about certain things. She didn't seem to mind. It was only on occasion that Lucy and he ended up talking to seriously. Most nights, the pair talked about nothing in particular, but it felt like they were talking about the most important things.

"Hey dude. What are you doing?" Nino asked walking up to his model friend.

Adrien smiled and looked at Nino, but made no move to get up from the steps.

"Hey Nino. I'm just waiting for Lucy to get here. I want to talk to her about something."

Nino raised an eyebrow and gave Adrien a smirk.

"Is that so?" He asked leaning toward the blonde boy. "Have eyes on ol'Lucy goosey huh?"

Adrien blushed as his friends suggestive tone and shook his head while grabbing the back of his neck.

"No no! Its not like that!" He said regaining her composure. Adrien gave Nino a look of sincerity. "I just want to make sure she is okay after being akumatized."

The smirk on Nino's face went away at Adrien's words. "Oh, right. That's rough." Adrien watched as Nino went into thought, probably thinking about his own time Akumatized. Like most, Nino didn't ask too many questions about his time as the Bubbler. That didn't mean he never heard about what he had done, nor did it mean he had let it go. Knowing you were a villain, even if while under control of someone else, didn't make the victims of an akuma any less guilty. Having someone manipulate your emotions that way can't be an easy pill to swallow. Adrien wondered if Nino had similar feelings about being akumatized as Lucy. If he felt The Bubbler was some dark part of him that would always be in the back of his mind. The sound of laughter caught Adrien's attention as he looked past Nino to see Alya, Marinette and Lucy approaching. Alya and Marinette laughed together as Lucy simply smiled at the two. _Now or never_.

"Hello girls." Adrien greeted with a smile.

"Oh! Uh-hey Adrien! Funny seeing you here!" Marinette said with an awkward laugh.

"At school?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Marinette froze a moment before continuing to laugh. Alya sighed and placed her hand to her forehead while Lucy snorted.

"Mari, I can't with you sometimes." Adrien laughed a little too. Marinette could be strange sometimes.

"Aaaanyway," he went on, looking to Lucy. "Can I talk to you."

"Sure." Lucy said casually.

"Oh, um, privately." Adrien re-spoke, earning a frown from Lucy.

"Uh, no."

"No?" Adrien asked confused.

"Any time someone wants to talk in private its to give bad news, no thanks."

He shook his head at her. "It's not bad news."

"Oh!" She perked up. "Then its good news, in which I am sure can be shared with others!"

"Yeah we wanna know the good news too Adrien." Alya said with her arms crossed. Marinette remained silent looking between the two.

"Spill the beans man." Lucy added with a smile.

"Um, well, I mean-" Adrien fumbled. "It's not good news either, its not news at all. I just-" He scratched the back of his neck. This wasn't how he saw this going. "I'm trying to have a moment here!" He said with a small laugh.

"A moment?!" Marinette squeaked out.

"With Lucy?" Alya asked while Nino nudged Adrien's arm with his elbow while wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucy remained unfazed by their friends words however.

"Then go ahead. Have your moment. Right here, right now. What's up?"

Lucy was never one to beat around the bush. In her perspective, if you have something to say, just say it, and if its something you need to say in private then wait to find that person alone. Dragging them away from people just makes room for assumptions and allegations that will later have to be explained. Who has time for that?

"Here and now?" Adrien repeated.

"Here and now."

"Yeah, alright fine!" He said and Lucy smiled awaiting his words.

And then he hugged her.

Lucy froze for a moment but slowly brought her arms up his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. She could feel his grip tighten as she brought her face down a little and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Of course she would think he was hugging her for his own benefit. A moment later he pulled away keeping his hands on her upper arms.

"You got akumatized."

A sad look washed over Lucy's face. "Yeah, I know."

"Are _you _okay?"

Lucy hadn't expected this this morning. She had planned to keep her sorrow to herself. From where she stood, telling people your pain, showing them your scars didn't help anything, it only seemed to make everyone's life worse. But there was something about the way he was looking at her. There was something so familiar about it but when she tried to think on it too hard it put her mind in a fog. All she knew was that her friend was standing in front of her asking if she was okay, and she couldn't find it in her to lie to him.

"My dad died." She admitted, earning looks of shock from her other friends.

"Wait what?" Marinette asked moving to Lucy's side. The jealousy in her veins vanishing at the girls confession. Alya moved to Lucy's other side and took a hold of her hand.

"Oh girl...I'm so sorry."

"That's why I got so crazy about the watch. He left it to me and it was all so fresh and then it got crushed and I just..." Lucy trailed off.

"Don't sweat it Lucy, no one is holding it against you." Nino added with a small smile.

"So to answer your question, I've been better, but you know."

"I do." Adrien said with a serious tone and their friends looked at him with equal sympathy. It was then that Lucy had realized that Adrien never really mentioned his mother before. She bit her bottom lip before pushing herself forward to give him another hug. One for him this time. Unlike Lucy, Adrien did not hesitate to hug her back. It was just a hug, but gods, it meant so much. It meant everything. Suddenly without words three other pairs of arms wrapped around the two of them.

"What _are_ you all doing?" Chloe's voice rang out as she looked at them as if she was witnessing something horrific. Lucy laughed as she wiped away a stray tear from her eye.

"What Chloe? You don't ever just get in the mood for a group hug?" She asked smiling. "Come on the more the merrier." Lucy opened her arms and walked toward Chloe who backed away with her hand out.

"Do not touch me! Especially like that. Your..sadness is going to get all over me." She shuddered an strutted away with Sabrina following close behind.

"Were you seriously about to hug Chloe." Marinette asked, scrunching her face in distaste.

"Chloe might need a hug. Maybe more than anyone. That or an ass whoopin'. Or you know what? Maybe both."

"Yeah, one more than the other." Alya sneered while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Nino and Marinette chuckled while Adrien smiled at Lucy.

"We should really get inside guys. I'm actually on time today, and if I end up late from being right outside the school I'm gonna lose it." Marinette told her friends who agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you going to enter the competition Lucy?" Adrien asked as they entered the court yard. The school was having a competition to see who could design the best derby hat for his father. Adrien of course being the one who would model the hat of the winner. Lucy laughed and shook her head no.

"I could never design literally anything. I can recreate. Ask me to paint ya a bird or something and I got you, but design and lets not forget _make_ a hat? No chance. Baby blankets is about as far as my sewing skills go."

"We'll I'll make sure to recommend you if my father ever needs a series of baby blankets." Adrien said smiling.

"Please do not do that." Lucy responded chuckling.

"Listen, Lucy," Adrien said as he stopped walking. Lucy stopped to and turned back to face him. The serious look on his face taking away her smile a moment. She was quick to replace it though.

"Trying to have another moment Adrikins? Need another hug?"

Adrien rolled his eye and gave her a half smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that, I lost my mom not that long ago so...I get it. And if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here."

Lucy sighed and closed the space between her and the blonde boy, eloping him into another tight hug. She stayed in his arms, their chests still touching as she looked up at him.

"I appreciate that Adrien. I _really_ do. And know that the offer goes both ways. If you ever need a listening ear, I'm here."

As Adrien looked down at the girl in his arms he felt his heart beat speed up. She was so close to him. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time as Adrien. It was almost strange. Her eyes were the color of the sea and for a moment Adrien thought he might drown in them. He nodded at her,as he felt his throat muscles suddenly stop working. Lucy looked to her left to see Marinette and Alya off to the side. Marinette seemed to be having a meltdown and Lucy could only assume it had something to do with the competition. Clearly the pig tailed girl would want to win in order to impress not only a very big name in the fashion world but his son as well. It was that thought that made Lucy bring her attention back to Adrien who was still looking at her. Taking a step back Lucy cleared her throat.

"I should...go see what that's about." She said gesturing towards the two girls with her thumb. Adrien blinked and nodded again. Lucy began walking in the direction of her two female friends only to find Adrien walking close behind. She glanced at him for a moment be for shrugging it off. As they got close, Alya was hunched over a sketch pad with a number of designs in it.

"Wow Alya, those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills." Adrien complimented. Lucy watched as Marinette fell off the bench behind Alya, something Adrien himself did not seem to notice.

"Thanks Adrien but I can't take the credit, these sick designs belong to Marinette. Off the chain right?" Marinette poked her head up and gave a shy wave to Adrien who smiled at her.

"Your seriously talented Marinette! You have a good chance of winning!" Adrien flattered.

"Well! Uh thanks..I uh, like designs that go...uh...upward? I mean while..stopping? I mean thanks?"

Lucy clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin while looking downward at the floor. _For fucks sake Mari._

"Sure and good luck, maybe I'll be wearing _your_ derby at fathers next photo shoot."

With that he waved to both girls and placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder before walking away. When he was out of ear shot Lucy looked at Marinette to see her smiling dumbly.

"Wow." Lucy said causing Alya to nudge her arm lightly with a smirk. Alya then got up and grabbed Marinette by the shoulders.

"Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks your good enough to win!" The shrieked together and Lucy laughed. "Only nine hours till show time." Alya went on, looking at her phone. Marinette gasped and took her sketch pad claiming she was off to her secret garden of inspiration. Lucy and Alya watched at their friend then proceeded to walk into a wall and almost run right past the door.

"I'm gonna get that girl a helmet for her birthday." Lucy said. Alya snorted and swatted her arm.

"Your terrible." She laughed.

"More like practical, I'm trying to save her a concussion. That girl might as well be a kitten with its head stuck in a tissue box. Flailing all over the place, falling off of things. I'm genuinely concerned for her safety."

"Well aren't you just a great friend?" Alya remarked with a smirk while crossing her arms.

"Well I do try."

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"A derby hat making competition." Talia repeated as she sat across from Lucy at a small bistro near the Eiffel tower. The two girls decided to meet up after Lucy got out of school and grab a bite to eat. Lucy nodded as she chewed her pasta. "I'm gonna be honest with you, that's really fucking weird."

Lucy laughed into her food. "Isn't it?! I think it only our class too which is even weirder. Maybe it's because Adrien is in our class? I'm not sure."

"Yeah, I graduated last year but I can tell you we never did anything like that at my school." Talia confirmed stabbing her fork into a meatball and popping it into her mouth. Just then her phone made a chime noise. Lucy glanced at the screen to see it lit up with the name 'Danny Boy' with little heart emojis. Talia quickly swiped the screen and smiled, her mouth still full of meatball.

"Hey boo." A male voice greeted. "Oh, your eating? Without me? How dare you."

Talia smiled as she swallowed her bite. "Yeah I'm on a hot date." She claimed, causing Lucy to snort.

"Really? Should I be jealous?"

"Extremely." She said turning the phone toward Lucy, who gave a wave to the dark haired boy on the other end.

"Oh boy, now you've done it. I'm gonna come find you, walk right up and puff my chest out like some kind of wild bird. Assert my dominance." The three laughed and Talia finally introduced the boy on the other end of the phone as her boyfriend Danny.

"So what are you lovely ladies up to? Besides the obvious of course." Danny asked casually. Lucy couldn't see what he was doing now that the phone was facing Talia, but it sounded like he was laying around at home.

"Just chit chatting. Lucy was telling me about a derby hat competition her class is having. Making hats for Gabriel Agreste. Winner gets their hat modeled." Talia explained continuing to eat.

"That's fucking weird."

Talia's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stop herself from spitting onto her screen. Swallowing she nodded her head.

"That what I said! I said that's really fucking weird."

"Our school never did stuff like that."

"I know! I told her."

"Is she making a hat?"

Lucy smiled, amused at the interaction between the two and shook her head no at Talia who looked at her for confirmation. She watched as Talia answered and went on to tell him she would be home a little later. They said their goodbyes and I love yous before Talia ended the call and placed her phone back down on the table.

"How long have you two been together?" Lucy asked.

"A little over five years. Met him when I was a freshman and we've been stuck like glue ever since."

Lucy tilted her head and awed.

"What about you? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Love interest of any sort?"

Pushing her food around Lucy thought about it. At the sight of her hand stop moving Talia raised an eyebrow.

"Someone came to mind."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Not really." The blonde had not put a lot of thought into romantic feelings as of late. Her last relationship ending rather poorly, Lucy had decided when she came to Paris to focus more on herself. She however couldn't help the flash of a certain green eyed boy cross her mind at the question.

Talia scoffed. "Fine, don't tell me."

Lucy laughed and shook her head at the raven haired girl. "There really isn't anything to-" She didn't get to finish as a ridiculously large amount of Pigeons began landing around them.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed as several flew up to their table and started going at their food.

"Seriously?" Talia spoke, annoyed at the birds.

"Talia." Lucy said gaining her friends attention. Talia looked to Lucy whose eyes were looking at the buildings surrounding them, Hundreds of pigeons sat on the ledges of windows and tops of cars.

"That can't be good." Lucy muttered and Talia nodded her head slowly.

"Can confirm."

"We should probably leave." Suggested Lucy, looking to Talia who who nodded this time more quickly.

"Sounds like a plan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Alya frowned at her phone as she tried to call Marinette for the fourth time in a row. The other contestants were all present and awaiting the arrival of Adrien and Mr. Agreste.

"Where is that girl." Alya muttered to herself.

"Alya! Hey!" Alya turned to see Lucy and and girl she did not recognize walking toward her. She smiled and waved.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here? Who's this?"

"This is my friend Talia. Talia this is my friend Alya." Lucy introduced, the two girls shook hands as Lucy went on. "I was curious to see what Marinette came up with, as well as the others really." Sh said looking around the room. Only three other hats were on display. Rose and Julika had a steampunk theme looking hat, Chloe and Sabrina had a feathery looking hat, and Kim and Max had a rather simple hat with flowers on it. Lucy raised an eyebrow. She did't know who she expected to show up with hats to display but Kim was not on the list of possibility. She guessed it simply went to show how little she knew the athletic boy. Of course the hat could have been made by Max but even that would be just as surprising.

"Where is Marinette?" Lucy inquired.

Alya threw her hands up. "Good question. I have no idea."

"Well she better come quick because it looks like Mr. Agreste has arrived...sorta?" Talia said pointing toward Adrien and Nino who stood with the principle and a professional looking woman holding a tablet that displayed the man of the hour.

Marinette ran past the group and over to Alya and the two other girls, placing a pink box on the pillar meant to display her hat.

"There you are! Where have you been? Do you have your hat?" Alya asked. Marinette confirmed she did in fact have it but when she lifted the box the three girls looked at it in confusion. It was the exact same hat as Chloe had.

"That thieving little brat!" Marinette fumed.

"Want me to take care of it?" Alya asked, looking for the green light to throw hands with the blue eyed blonde.

"That girl looks like a tart, I'll help." Talia said with her arms crossed giving an unimpressed look Chloe's way.

"Thanks girls but I got this." Marinette said with a smirk.

When Mr. Agreste got to Marinettes had he obviously wanted an explanation. Chloe tried to claim the hat was her design which Marinette stole, but Marinette quickly shut down her story revealing that Chloe had copied her design to a T, even attaching Marinettes signature. Chloe ran off calling out for her daddy, though Lucy wasn't sure what she expected him to do about it. Meanwhile Mr. Agreste praised Marinettes work and named her the winner.

"He didn't even glance at that other guys." Talia whispered to Lucy, pointing a thumb at Kim and Max's direction. Lucy shrugged and patted Marinette on the shoulder.

"Great job girly."

Adrien took her hat and went to place it on his head only to end up sneezing repeatedly. The girls looked at him startled causing the boy to apologize, claiming he was allergic to feathers.

"Are you alright!?" Lucy asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Talia reached into her bag and dug around.

"I think I have some allergy meds in here somewhere."

Lucy flinched again as another hard sneeze left Adrien.

"Its no problem ladies, thanks. I'll be fine as soon as I get this put away." Adrien waved goodbye to them all and slugged his way out the door leaving Lucy looking after him with a concerned expression as Marinette and Alya celebrated behind her. Talia watched the boy leave as well, squinting as he got further away.

"Allergic to feathers." She confirmed before looking to Lucy. "That's really fucking weird."

There it is y'all. Some fluff and some humor. This chapter is 3500 words but it almost feels short and I think it is because I skipped most of the pigeon action. There was no real way to make Lucy a part of that anyway. Anyway, as always heart it, follow it, let me know what you think of it. I always enjoy your comments! Chow for now!


	10. Chapter 9 Angry Art Guy

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Lucy spoke aloud as she raced to her science class. She had gotten caught up speaking to Miss Bustier about their reading assignment that she didn't notice the time till she saw the next set of children taking a seat. She thought she would have time to find the book she was looking for in the library only to realize she had been in there for almost an hour. She quickly turned the corner only to slam into Nathaniel. Both student dropped their books to the ground. As Lucy went to grab her dropped items she noticed Nathaniel's open sketch pad. She could see it was a drawing of a superhero, maybe himself? Holding what looked like Marinette. Before she could get a closer look, Nathaniel snatched the book up and glared at her.

"Hey! That looked really cool!" She said, interested in his comic. The red head scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, super cool. I'm the coolest freaking guy."

Lucy frowned as the boy stormed past her. Gathering up the rest of her things she walked into the science room. Ms. Mendeleiev crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Lucy as she walked in.

"And where have you been? I do not appreciate tardiness Miss Shepard!"

"Sorry Ms. Mendeleiev." Lucy apologized. "I was talking to Ms. Bustier and-"

"I don't care about your excuses Lucy, since groups have already been assigned I'll just have to add you to..." The teacher squinted and looked around the room. "Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina's group."

Lucy sighed as the bell rang. She had managed to miss the entire period. Hopefully the girls took good notes so she could help them with the project.

"Where were you?" Adrien asked, walking up to Lucy as the exited the classroom. Lucy rolled her eyes and shrugged. "In la la land apparently."

"Its too bad you didn't end up in our group. Would have been cool to hang out." Adrien said with a small frown. He was so busy and his father was so strict that it was sometimes hard to find time that he could causally spend with his friends. Given in this instance they would have had work to do, but his father will have nothing to say about it since it is for school.

"Adrien my schedule is pretty open, anytime you wanna do something just give me the old ringle jingle alright?" Lucy said making a 'call me' gesture with her fingers.

"I like the way you talk." Adrien admitted with a smile. Lucy laughed and raised an eyebrow at him causing the boy to suddenly feel self conscious about his confession. A slight blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. A nervous tick, Lucy was starting to notice.

"Yes, my American accent has a way if making all the French boys swoon.

Adrien's cheeks hurt from his grin. A pain he found himself getting used to when around Lucy. The blonde girl looked over to see her group arguing with one another causing Lucy to sigh.

"Alright, I gotta go deal with that now. See ya later alligator."

"Two American lingoes in a row. What a day." Adrien commented. Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"Yup, and your supposed to reply with, after while crocodile. So let's try again. See you later alligator."

"After while crocodile."

Lucy laughed and winked before heading over to Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina.

"What's the sitch ladies?" Lucy asked once she got closer.

"Nobody ever knows what your saying Lucy." Chloe said crossing her arms. Lucy blinked at her before nodding.

"Umkay..." she said before turning to Marinette specifically. "What's going on?"

"Chloe is trying to get out if doing any of the work." Marinette explained with her hands on her hip. "Sabrina has been doing her homework for years. Apparently that's how their 'friendship' works."

"Hey! Not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, and without me she has nothing!" Chloe claimed her arm resting on Sabrina's shoulder while Sabrina herself looked conflicted. Lucy frowned thinking that even if there were some truth to Chloe's words, it was a two way street. Sabrina was her only friend too after all, and without her...Lucy supposed it was all a part of Chloe's psychology, to make Sabrina feel like she needed her, to hide how much she needed Sabrina. It wasn't healthy, but Lucy understood the science.

"I would rather have no friends than a friend like you." Marinette argued with a glare. Lucy wanted to agree but she supposed in retrospect, she had never been lonely enough to need to consider it. Marinette probably never has been either. People put up with a lot of things in order to feel needed. Maybe that was the problem. Don't we all need to feel needed? That we'd be missed if we were gone? Chloe scoffed and went on about her hair appointment before walking off, leaving Sabrina behind with Marinette and Lucy.

"That was so awesome how you stood up to Chloe!" Sabrina gushed to Marinette, who gave the ginger and awkward smile. "Yeah of course, what are friends for?"

"You are my friend! How about you Lucy? Will you be one of my new bffs too!?" Sabrina asked while clapping her hands together. Lucy gave her a half smile and patted her on the head. "Sure Sabrina."

"This is so exciting! It will be so nice to have friends who actually do some of the work! We can go to the library and. work on our project and then we can tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloe, sound good?"

"Um, sure Sabrina. That's sounds great?" Marinette agreed, a little uncomfortable with suddenly being on good terms with Sabrina. Sabrina squealed with glee before hugging the two.

"I'll meet you guys in the Library! See ya soon besties!" And with that she was off.

"Well that was different." Lucy said looking at Marinette who shrugged and smiled.

"This might be the start of something great!" Marinette replied optimistically. "See you in the Library?"

"Of course."

OoOoOoOoOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy yawned later in the Library. Chloe had returned and was of course furious when she found out the girls had no intention of doing the work for her.

"Marinette is right Chloe! I'm not your slave!"

"I didn't actually say that." Marinette attempted to add but her words went unheard by the two.

"But Marinette didn't buy this super cute beret at Gabriel's and I did, perhaps I could let you borrow it?" Chloe suggested holding the hat with her fingers.

"Wow." Lucy said in a monotone voice. Marinette looked at her astonished.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to bribe Sabrina's friendship with a hat?"

"A really really adorable hat that would look fantastic on me!" Sabrina chimed in, clearly considering the offer.

"Wow." Lucy said again, her bored expression not faltering.

"No, excuse me! Your trying to steal my friend with homework!"

"More like human decency, but sure." Lucy added with an eye roll. Before any more arguing could occur a pile of hats fell out of thin air and hit Chloe, followed by a large hair dryer appearing, chasing the girl around the Library. Lucy hid behind a bookshelf to see Ladybug and Chat Noir appear. Convenient. Lucy thought. They must have been close to arrive in such a timely manner. _Terribly close_. Lucy ran over to Chloe and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to shield her from the hair dryer. It wasn't harmful, just hot, and Lucy was under the assumption this was an attack in Chloe's vanity rather than her well being.

"Run and hide!" Ladybug shouted as she rode the dryer. Lucy ran with Chloe still attached to her. Once outside the school Lucy stopped running and Chloe caught her breath.

"My poor hair!" She cried making Lucy shake her head.

"Chloe, let's just go to your place. Its probably safer there."

"Let's?" Chloe said, crossing her arms while raising an eyebrow at Lucy. Lucy shrugged and began walking in the opposite direction. "Well if you'd rather be alone."

"Wait!" Chloe called out, making Lucy stop and look over her shoulder. "Let's go to my place. But I'm calling my driver. We are definitely not walking there. I'm not a peasant." Lucy was afraid her eyes my get stuck from all the rolling she was doing today.

"Sure Chloe, whatever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy was sitting on Chloe's couch looking over her physics book when Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived. Being that she was with Chloe, Lucy had no notes to go over any longer and was doing her best to review the material on her own. Chat smiled at her and waved causing Lucy to smile and giggle a little, flickering her fingers back at him. The pair asked Chloe if she had anyone who might want to hurt her, in which she replied that she couldn't think of anyone because everyone adores her. Ladybug made a sarcastic remark about Chloe being adorable that Chloe only heard as a compliment, leading her to try and take selfies with the bug heroin. Lucy couldn't help it notice Ladybugs subtle, but definitely visible dislike for Chloe. The girl seemed heated about something and made her leave. Lucy couldn't help but be a little disappointed in her for that. Chloe was a piece of work without a doubt, but personal feelings couldn't get in the way of the bigger picture. Chloe was in potential danger, and it is Ladybugs job to keep her safe. Luckily Chat Noir stuck around. Lucy handed Chloe her homework, receiving a frown from the girl.

"I thought you were doing it!"

"Chloe, I wasn't even in class today, your gonna have to put in some work."

Chloe groaned. "Sabrina is so selfish for making me do this by myself! My brain hurts." Lucy watched as Chloe seemed to suddenly get an idea and walked over to Chat asking if he knew anything about practical physics.

"This cats got practical physics in the bag." He joked, thinking Chloe was simply going to ask him for help. Instead she dragged him over and handed him the assignment believing he would do it for her.

"Make sure it sound puuuuurfect!" She laughed at her own joke. "Did you see that? I made a cat joke! I can be funny." With that she picked up her magazine and went into her own world.

"Hilarious." Chat said giving Chloe and annoyed stare. Lucy covered her mouth in attempt to hold in her laughter. Chat's eyes shifted to her and his scowl softened. He moved from his chair to a spot next to Lucy who shoulder bumped him playfully while looking back down at her text book. Chloe peered over her magazine and watch Chat bump Lucy back while smiling at her, making Chloe raise an eyebrow. A moment later Chat's baton rang. Lucy gave a look of surprise. She didn't know it could do that. So that was how they kept in contact.

"You can't just fly out of here and start making cat calls M'lady." Chat joked Lucy throw her head back dramatically and mouth 'Oh my god.' Lucy couldn't help but over hear Ladybug tell Chat Noir that the Evillustrator was in love with Marinette and she was now the one who needed to be watched over. Lucy also couldn't help but notice the look on the heroes face when he saw a picture of Marinette. She concluded that either Chat agreed the girl was cute, or he knew her. When Chat asked where she would be, Ladybug explained she had her own secret mission to deal with, making Lucy hum aloud. Chat Noir glanced at her but Lucy brought her attention back to her homework. Chat confirmed he could handle the solo mission and hung up with Ladybug.

"Time to jet?" Lucy asked, though the question was more of a rhetorical one.

"That it is, I'll _Chat_ you later."

Lucy snorted. "Oh that was a bad one."

"They can't all be winners."

"Um, excuse me!" Chloe said with her hands on her hips. "What is going on?"

"Well, good news, your not in danger anymore Chloe so...see ya later." Chat said before pole vaulting away.

"Later?! But what about my presentation!" Chloe shouted pointing at her folder dramatically. Lucy shook her head and picked up Chloe's folder, bringing her to the couch. "Come on kid, more hands make less work."

"I never understand what your saying!" Chloe cried laying back against the couch, throwing her hands over her eyes.

"If we do this together it will get done faster. Come on." She said putting the folder in Chloe's lap. Chloe sighed and looked down at the work. She really had no interest in this at all. Pausing, her blue eyes went wide a moment as something that _did_ interest her crossed her mind.

"What was _that _about by the way?" Chloe asked smirking at Lucy.

Lucy didn't look up from her homework as she asked, "What was what?"

"You and Chat Noir? There was definitely something happening there. It was totally obvious." Chloe replied rolling her eyes.

Lucy blinked at her homework, processing Chloe's words before meeting her gaze.

"Wait, what?"

Chloe huffed and gave a light glare. "Please, you guys are so seeing each other. Don't even lie." Lucy brought her finger tips to her eyes and rubbed them while shaking her head.

"I mean yeah, we talk sometimes but it's not like how your making it sound."

"Well that's boring." Chloe argued looking back at her homework. Lucy continued to peer at her with narrow eyes.

"Why are you such a jerk to Sabrina?" She suddenly asked. Chloe looked at her appalled but before she could say a word Lucy held up a hand to stop her. "Sabrina is probably the only person in our entire school that is willing to put up with all your attitude and spitefulness. She is your best friend, probably your only friend and you treat her like dirt? Why is that?"

"You don't know anything about mine and Sabrina's friendship!" Chloe objected, crossing her arms.

"That's not an answer."

"Sabrina needs me! Without her-"

"You have nothing." Lucy countered.

"No, she-"

"You."

Chloe's face began to go red and Lucy wasn't sure if it was from rage or embarrassment or both.

"Sabrina made a new friend today, in fact she made, two. Sabrina will be just fine. What do you have Chloe? You're surrounded by beautiful things, but what value do they hold?"

"A lot actually!"

Lucy just stared at Chloe who suddenly couldn't meet her eyes. The problem with growing up with shitty distant mother who treats everyone like trash, it has a tendency to make you a shitty person who treats everyone like trash too. It's like its genetic or something. What was that stupid saying? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree?

"Chloe, I don't think Sabrina has completely given up on you but if you keep treating her the way you do...one day she might. Get your priorities in check. Friendship is a two way street, you gotta give a little to get a little."

Chloe let out a soft sigh and muttered something that sounded like a whatever under her breath. She picked up her homework and tossed it onto the table. "I still don't wanna do this." She whined. Lucy placed her head in her hand and groaned. Chloe walked over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"I'm so sorry Ms! After what happened in the library, I simply couldn't finish my assignment. It was just too...traumatic! Look what it did to my...my..hair!" Lucy gave her an unamused look from over the couch. Chloe sighed again in frustration.

"Ugh, who's gonna believe that?! Not even a stupid hair dryer could make me look bad."

"Your impossible." Lucy stated before hearing a knock at the door. Chloe rushed over and pressed her ear to it.

"Chat Noir? Is that you?"

The door then began to disappear, revealing the villain from earlier. The Evillustrator. Chloe ran and went to hid under her bed leaving Lucy to duck down behind the couch.

"Playing hide and seek Chloe? That's so cute." He said walking into the room. He then erased the couch leaving Lucy crouching awkwardly behind nothing.

"Lucy?" Evillistrator asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"...Homework..." Lucy answered slowly. "Do we know each other angry art guy? Angry art guy! Nathaniel is that you?!"

The boy gave her a stern look, not answering her question directly. "Stay out of my way Lucy."

The Evillustrator then went on to erase Chloe's closet, as well as some of the items inside, a scream was heard and soon the need was gone too.

"My dresses! My shoes! Your a monster!" Chloe declared. The villain smirked at her.

"You love stepping all over people Chloe, but you hate it when people step all over you!"

A giant heel then appeared and began chasing Chloe around the room.

"Nathaniel stop!" Lucy shouted, earning a glare from the red headed boy. "Why are you defending her!?"

Before the shoe could then crush Chloe, Ladybug shot out her yo-yo and broke it.

"Looks like you heel broke, better watch your ankles."

"Well look what that cat dragged in?" Went Chat Noir.

"No cat dragged me anywhere Chat Noir, I flew in all on my own." Ladybug replied with a twang of sass.

"So what was the top secret mission?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret."

"Guys focus." Lucy said pointing to the bad guy.

"In the comics, this would be the final show down. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! Shes the real baddie!"

"That's not true!" Chloe argued. "Everyone adores me!"

"Chloe stop talking!" Lucy shouted, running over to the helpless girl. The Evillustrator drew up three boxing gloved and shot them out. One hit Chat Noir while Ladybug hopped over one and destroyed the next. He then made what looked like a saw blade and shot it at Ladybug, as she defended herself against it the blade bounced toward Chloe and Lucy who both prepared for impact. It never came however as Chat Noir managed to stop and destroy the blade with his baton. Grabbing it, Chat broke it in half throwing the two pieces at the villain, missing him, but breaking a light in the process. Ladybug told Chat the Evillustrator couldn't work in the dark and Chat went to use his cataclysmic on the light switch. A strategy Lucy thought was a little unnecessary, and in the end only put time against him when he needed it, as Evillustrator drew a ball and chain around Chat's ankle and began erasing the floor. With his ring starting to beep he called for Ladybug to help and she quickly summoned her lucky charm. Lucy ran to the edge of the floor and attempted to help him up.

"Take my hand!" She shouted to the hero who shook his head.

"I'm too heavy with this weight, I'll take you down with me!"

Lucy growled in frustration. "Ladybug!"

Ladybug then through he lucky charm that happened to be a small bouncy ball, destroying all the lights in the room, while distracted she lassoed the pen from the villain's hands and snatched it away, breaking it and capturing the akuma. With the ball disappearing, Chat hopped back up with ease. Lucy smiled as Ladybug walked over to Chat and the both said pound it. It was a cute thing they did.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

The next day Lucy stood next to Marinette at her locker ranting about how she couldn't get Chloe to do anything on the project. She asked Marinette if she had better luck with Sabrina leading Marinette to fidget.

"You see the thing about that is-"

"Hello Marinette. I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do." Sabrina interrupted. Lucy tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Marinette. _Important thing huh?_

"I'm really sorry about that Sabrina, but we can meet you in the Library today to work on the project."

"Too late! Me and Chloe are working on it together." She said smug causing Marinette to give her a look of confusion.

"You mean your going to work on it."

"Well of course, after everything she's been through!"

"Nice hat Sabrina." Lucy said knowingly as she leaned against the locker with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Thanks! Chloe lent it to me! She really is my BFF! Oh Chloe! Your geography homework is ready!" Sabrina called out, walking toward where Chloe stood.

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Lucy said, getting a shrug from Marinette. She closed her locker to reveal Adrien standing behind it. Both girls jumped as he greeted them.

"Adrien!" Lucy shouted, her hand on her heart. "Are you trying to kill us? How long have you been standing there?!"

"Just keeping you on your toes." Adrien said winking at her. "I heard you had an adventure with Chat Noir yesterday Marinette. How was that? Is he awesome?"

"Yeah?! I mean sure, hes awesome, not as awesome as you of course, because your like the most awesome and I uh,, ha."

"So that's a yes then?" Adrien said nodding to himself.

"That was _physically painful_ to watch just now." Lucy said looking at Marinette who just stared at Adrien.

"What about you Lucy? You think Chat's awesome right?" Adrien asked. Lucy gave a half smile his way.

"Oh definitely. Super awesome. Dare I counter _Marinette's_ opinion and state, even _more_ awesome than you.

"Ow, my pride Lucy." Adrien joked.

"Rub some dirt on it, you'll be alright." The boy chuckled and put a hand on each girls shoulder.

"I'll see you in class ladies."

With that he walked away leaving Lucy and Marinette both smiling after him in very different ways.

Okay so there is that lol. Remember to like and comment and as always Ill see you in the next chapter! I also noticed that many call Cat Noir Chat Noir. I know Chat is just Cat in French so that's why I wasn't bothering, however when righting it actually kind reads better as Chat to me so I will probably continue to do that.


	11. Chapter 10 True Justice

Career day had arrived and Lucy sat somewhat anxiously in her seat as class began. Only a few parents had signed up to be a part of career day, and Lucy's mother had been one. She had told Lucy she would try an make it after her early morning class, but looking at the time on her phone, Lucy was afraid it might not happen. As of the past few weeks, Monica and Lucy had seen very little of one another. Her mother took her fathers departure with a heavy heart and seemed to be throwing herself into work to distract herself. Lucy was a supportive daughter. She understood that everyone had their own way of dealing with grief. Much like her mother, Lucy dealt with it by not dealing with it. Her mother kept busy with work and Lucy kept busy with school, and her friends. It was just easier not to think about it. That of course didn't mean Lucy didn't get a little lonely when she got home and her mother wasn't there, or if she was there but had already gone to bed. Career day was just a stupid excuse for them to be in the same room together. As Marinette and her father made their way to the front of the room, Lucy watched Adrien slip out of the class. It looked like she wasn't the only one hoping for a distant parent to arrive.

Adrien sighed as he ended his voice mail to his father. He really had hoped his father would have made the time to stop by. He supposed he wasn't surprised by this outcome but that didn't stop him from being disappointed. His attention was brought to a blonde woman in a blue sweater and black pencil skirt wondering down the hall with an unsure expression on her face. As soon as their eyes met Adrien knew exactly who she was. She was Lucy's mother. She smiled at him and made her way to his location.

"Adrien." She said making the boy look at her surprised. This was their first time meeting after all. Seeing his confusion the woman quickly apologized.

"Lucy has mentioned you before, and I've seen pictures of you. I'm Monica, Lucy's mother."

Adrien gave her a friendly smile and help out his hand which the woman politely took.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Are you here for career day?"

"Please, call me Monica. And yes." She frowned a little looking in the window seeing the glum expression on Lucy's face. It was apparent her daughter had expected she wouldn't make it.

"Lucy and I haven't seen much of each other since..."

"Right." Adrien said. "I'm sorry for your loss, by the way." Monica gave him a sad smile before looking back through the window.

"Thank you. Anyway, I have been kind of throwing myself into work lately and now its like my daughter and I are just two ships passing in the night. That's why I felt compelled to make it to this thing. I knew it would mean a lot to her. I hate disappointing her." Monica looked at Adrien as he placed a hand on her arm with a warm smile.

"I'm sure she understands. Plus, you are making the effort to rectify it and I am positive she will be happy to see you." His smile faltered slightly causing Monica to tilt her head.

"Parent couldn't make it?" She asked. Adrien shook his head no.

"My father, like you also buried himself in his work after my mom left us. Unlike you, however, he doesn't seem to care about silly things such as showing up for career day." Adrien shrugged. "It's okay though. I know he is busy."

Monica frowned and placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. For a moment she wondered when he mentioned his mom had left, if he meant physically or spiritually but she supposed in the end it didn't matter. She also did not like how sad Adrien looked over his father not being around. She hoped Lucy did not share his pain.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, but know you are welcome at our place anytime. Lucy has spoken highly of you and I trust her judgment. I'm not always there for her the way I should be, the way I want to be. I'm sure she would love the company, as will you. Don't give up on your father just yet though alright? His own pain might be over powering his ability to see yours, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care." She then hugged him and Adrien for just a second thought he might cry. He had missed mom hugs.

"We should get in there." She then said pulling away and Adrien said nothing but nodded.

Walking into the classroom, Adrien watched Lucy's face light up and for just a second he forgot it was because her mother was behind him. He wondered what it would be like for that look to actually be directed toward himself. It made him pleased to see her so happy. Unfortunately the fact that Adrien himself would not experience the same happiness that came with a busy parent finding time to come to a school function, caused sadness to course through him as he sat down next to Nino who patted his back.

Lucy scooted over some so her mother could sit next to her. The two smiled at one another as Marinette made her way up to their level with croissants.

"Mari, this is my mom Monica. Mom, this is Marinette." Lucy introduced.

"Nice to meet you Marinette." Monica greeted with a smile that Marinette returned.

"You as well! Here you go guys." Marinette said passing the mother and daughter some croissants. Alya's mom went up next and explained she was a chef but had nothing to share, but suggested the Mayor treat everyone to lunch at his hotel getting everyone excited. Next was Sabrina's father who turned out to be a police officer. Something that surprised Lucy a little given her and Sabrina's antics. Marinette was making her way down the steps when she managed to trip and spill her croissants all over the place. Chloe of course ridiculed her for it.

"Well that girls a bit of a tart, isnt she?" Monica whispered causing Lucy to chuckle quietly. It was then Chloe noticed her bracelet was missing and accused Marinette of stealing it. When Sabrina's father suggested she may have just misplaced it, Chloe called out for her father who immediately told the officer to search Marinette. He refused, telling the mayor that is was against the law to randomly search people. Outraged the mayor fired Sabrina's father who looked baffled at the entire situation. He sighed defeated and left the class.

"Hey! You can't fire him for following the law! That doesn't make any sense!" Monica stood while crossing her arms glaring at the mayor.

"On the contrary I do, and I did!" The mayor fired back.

"I hope he sues the fuck out of you!" Lucy's mother seethed.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"The woman who's about to make you cry in front of a bunch of kids, that's who I am, don't make me come down there!" She threatened. Tom, Marinettes father stood in front of his daughter protectively.

"Dont you even think about looking through my daughters bag!"

"People please calm down! Think of the children!" Ms. Bustier tried to defuse the situation.

"I'm sure it just rolled out of her bag." Marinette said, Alya agreeing, claiming if she were a bracelet she would want to get as far away from Chloe as she could too. "Nino has been recording everything. We can watch it to see what really happened." Suggested Marinette.

Watching the video didn't reveal much, in fact it seemed to make matters worse as suddenly Marinette made it seem like anyone in the room could have taken the bracelet. After arguing for several minutes everyone was interrupted by robo-cop knock off looking for the mayor. Ms. Bustier did try to protect the mayor by telling the akumatized police officer the mayor had left, but of course the man in question could then be heard shouting at the principal, causing robo-cop to go after him and the rest of the class leave to get to safety.

"Its too bad you didn't get a turn mom." Lucy said as they walked home. He mother smiled and shrugged.

"My jobs not that interesting anyway." Lucy slung her arm over her mother's shoulder. "I'll have you know I think your job is plenty interesting." Returning the gesture Monica pulled her daughter closer and kissed her head.

"That's because your boring like me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy didn't look up from her painting when she heard the tap on her window that evening. She and her mother had spent the rest of that morning doing a bit of window shopping, only actually buying a few random things. By noon her mother had another class to get too leaving Lucy to her own devices the rest if the day. When her mother came home, Lucy had dinner waiting for her in the microwave, which she heard her heat up before retiring to her own room. Not quite tired yet, Lucy decided to pull out her paint and have at it.

"Good news, the mayor gave that cop his job back as well as gave him a promotion!" Chat Noir spoke from her window. The boy hopped in and walked over to her spot on the floor looking over her shoulder to see the painting. It was of a gold scale that weighed unevenly. The higher end was what looked like a documentation. Perhaps a diploma. On the lower end was a heart.

"True Justice." Lucy spoke as she continued painting. "Heart or mind, one always out weighs the other."

"Well I happen to be all heart!" Chat said dramatically, placing a hand over his chest. He looked from the painting to Lucy. "With the way the scale is tipped, would that signify that you are too?"

Lucy stopped painting and stared at it for a moment before answering. "No, I don't think so."

Chat was not sure if he was surprised by this answer or not. On one hand, the general kind nature of Lucy made it see like she was most definitely someone who follows their heart, but at the same time, by getting to know her, Chat had learned that Lucy was a thinker above all else. Her mind seemed to be constantly going at an almost alarming pace. He knew her mind was never quiet, and he supposed it was possible that with her mind always being so loud it might sometimes be hard to hear her heart. He could only make that guess because it sometimes felt the exact opposite for him. His heart did most of the talking. It always had.

"I always believed that once you take a decision, you have to give it your all. However, by doing so you will eventually miss a piece of your heart, or should I say, you will miss a wagon of your locomotive; like a locomotive that switches tracks and heads in a new direction, taking the rest of the train, but leaving one (or five) behind, and within it, some of your behavior, actions, habits and dreams — right along with it. Well, that's what the consequences of our decisions are all about I guess. So every now and then, when I randomly think about my next step, goal or dream, I end up thinking about the old me Vs. me now."

"Not very spontaneous are you?" Chat joked. Lucy gave out a singular breathy laugh while shaking her head.

"I'm really not. I mean, I have moments like anyone, where there is no time to _think_, you just _do_, but most of the time, that simply isn't the case.

"Like when you tried to protect Chloe from the Evillustrator." Lucy nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. There was nothing to think about there. Chloe may be...difficult to put it lightly, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

"Exactly! Ladybug and I constantly throw our selves into the line of fire because there is no choice there. Like you said, you just _do_."

Lucy smiled softly at him but said nothing as she continued to stare at her painting in thought. Chat nudged her shoulder with his own.

"You know, it's okay your not all heart. I have enough for the both of us. It will be a team strategy from us. You be the head, I'll be the heart. Like a balloon with a tiny weight attached to it. I'll be the one who keeps things exciting for you, keeping your feet off the ground and you can be the one who holds on to me so that way I won't float away."

"Well I'd hate for you to get stuck in a tree or something." Lucy joked looking at him.

"As someone who has already had that happen to them I can confirm it really is not fun."

Her laugh rang through his ears like bells and it was such a relief to hear after seeing her look so serious when he had arrived. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder as they leaned against the foot of her bed frame and he rested his own head on top of hers. There was a comfortable silence between them. When you're comfortable with someone, you don't need to always fill the void with noise. He liked it when they would just be. Chat could hear her though. She wasn't speaking but he could hear the wheels in her head. He glanced down at Lucy as she fidgeted with her fingers as the rested on her bent knees. Picking at the skin near her nail beds. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it.

"Your doing it again." He said and she sighed before meeting his eyes.

"I know. I can't help it."

"I know."

Alright so this is a relatively short chapter in comparison to some others but I feel the need to update regularly or else I will forget to entirely or forget the direction I am heading. I have a sorta kinda mapped out idea of how I want this story to go and end but the flow to get it there depends on the episodes. Chat/Lucy's relationship is kind of that of a slow burn. There are specific episodes that I want to deepen their relationship with but ultimately need to feed it with those episodes in between. I love hearing your thoughts and feelings and am happy that at least some people like this story. Hopefully I will get another chapter or two up this weekend. Chow for now!


	12. Chapter 11 It Hurts Me That It Hurts You

Lucy found herself sitting in Marinettes room on Thursday afternoon while Alya wrote her a script. The dark haired girl had the idea that maybe if she called Adrien over the phone, she would have better luck talking to him rather than in person. Talia, who had also come along with Lucy watched Marinette with an amused expression.

"I don't get it, if you like this guy so much, just go up to him and say hey, I like your face, we should do something some time." Talia said with a shrug causing Lucy to laugh.

"Marinette can't properly form sentences around the guy. She's too nervous." Alya explained while handing the script to Marinette. "Just stick to this and you will be fine, do not improvise!"

"But all the teaches say I don't sound natural when I read." Marinette said unsure.

"Then memorize it. Just remember no improvising."

Marinette held the phone and script in her hand and took a deep breath. "Alright I...uh who am I kidding! This is never gonna work!"

"To late." Alya said pressing the call button and running over to the other two girls who watched Marinette anxiously.

The call went to voice mail and Alya told her to just leave a message and once again to stick to the script. Of course that was not at all what Marinette did.

" Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm...haha.. Callmeseeyoulater,bye!" She shouted throwing the phone at the three girls who gave her exasperated expressions.

"Wow, that was..."

"Painful? Yeah it always is." Lucy told Talia with a sigh.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "What? What did you expect me to say? 'Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone.' Pretty ridiculous, right?"

_ If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2._

The four girls gasped as Alya quickly told Marinette to hit 2, however her finger must have missed because the phone then declared the message was saved. Talia looked from the phone to Marinette and Lucy was almost startled by her sudden evil witch heckling.

"It's not that bad." Alya tried to comfort as Marinette laid on her couch defeated.

"It recorded our whole conversation." She muttered from against the fabric.

"It's pretty bad." Lucy agreed looking at Alya.

"He had to find out one way or another." Talia said with a shrug. "You got the point across."

"I called him hot stuff. He cannot hear that message or I will die of shame."

"So what if you called him hot stuff? You know what the first conversation I had with my boyfriend was? He asked me if I liked food. Like, no, I survive on air, the fuck? Then he laughed and asked if I liked burgers, I said yeah I like burgers, put some bacon and avocado on that shit and mwha, delicious, why? You gonna hook me up? He said yeah I'm gonna hook you up, and you better believe he did. My point is, just because you said something that sound a little forward or even straight up stupid at first doesn't mean its game over. Maybe he likes a girl who can take charge. Damn? She thinks I'm hot? Okay mama I see you, lookin all cute with your pig tails and shit. Sup?" Talia explained. The other three girls stared at her before Lucy and Alya began to laugh. Marinette smiled but the concern on her face was still very evident.

"First of all. That's a great story. Second, don't worry Marinette, if he didn't answer that means he is busy, so maybe you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he would be?" Alya said with her finger on her chin. Marinette ran over to an area of her room and pulled down an large copy of Adrien's schedule.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes!"

"Oh stalkerlicious." Lucy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Girl, you are insane you know that?" Alya joked as well, making Marinette laugh sheepishly.

The girls ran down stairs and made their way outside only for their attention to be brought Chat Noir who was jumping across buildings to the park. A ceremony was being held there, where and stature of Ladybug and Chat Noir would be unveiled.

"Shoot, I forgot the ceremony today! I totally spaced!" Alya admitted and Lucy slapped her head.

"I thought that was tomorrow! I told Chat I would be there!" Lucy admitted to herself a little too out loud.

The girls looked at her wide eyed and Alya pointed a finger at her.

"Hold that thought, because I'm gonna need more information. Marinette how about we get the phone after."

Marinette groaned. "If we wait it will be too late! His class will be over."

"I really gotta cover this for the Lady-blog, I'm sorry Marinette." Alya apologized with her hands on Marinettes shoulders.

"Not gonna lie I was really looking forward to meeting Lucy's Cat boyfriend too, but if you need backup..." Talia offered

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy scolded with her arms crossed.

"Girls! Hey, its fine, no sweat I can handle it." Marinette said holding out her hands. "I think."

"Well you heard her ladies! Let's go!" Talia said quickly grabbing Lucy's hand and running toward the park.

"Good luck girl and don't get into any trouble!" Alya shouted as she followed behind them.

Marinette sighed. "Okay...alright, this is fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alya linked arms with Lucy on her left while Talia was on her right as the entered the crowd.

"Now, tell me more about this secret relationship you have with our feline hero." Alya pried while wiggling her eyebrows. Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's not like that."

"He sneaks into her bedroom window for late night chats." Talia interjected looking at Alya who gasped.

"Oh my god you guys." Lucy whined while throwing her head back. When they made their way closer to the front of the crowed Lucy caught Chat Noir's eyes. He smiled big and waved at her with a wink. She laughed and waved back.

"It'S nOt LiKe ThAt." Talia mocked making a taking motion with her hand. Lucy swatted at her.

"You've been holding out on me!" Alya said shaking Lucy who shrugged away from the both of them.

"Look, its starting. Don't you have blogging to do...go...blog." Lucy said shooing them away.

"This isn't over girl." Alya stated raising her phone and beginning to record.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

When the ceremony was over Chat walked over to Theo, the sculptor, complimenting the statue but also mentioning that he is actually taller than Ladybug. Theo then went on about his disappointment that Ladybug didn't show up, that he had wanted her to sign the photo he had used for inspiration. He went on about how amazing he thought she was and that if maybe they had gotten to know one another, she would see they had a lot in common. Lucy caught Chat's eye once more as she stood off in the distance with Alya and the girl he assumed was Talia. She gave him a small wave again causing him to smile. It was clear she wasn't sure if she was supposed to approach him in public like this. He blinked and then turned his attention back to Theo, now processing his words. Chat looked him up and down. Who did this guy think he was?

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Ladybug and I are close...very close" He said crossing his fingers grinning at the guy. Theo gave out a huff and stalked off. Chat nodded over to Lucy for her to come his way. She looked from him to the angry sculptor and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. Chat Noir waved it off.

"He's upset Ladybug couldn't make it, he was kinda into her and I had to let him down."

"Let him down?" Talia scoffed. "Why? Ladybug gotta boyfriend or somethin?"

"Huh?" Chat said. "Oh, well, no...but I mean look at that guy? Doesn't he look a little old?" His face flushed lightly not preparing to be questioned about his actions. "Besides, Ladybug wouldn't be interested in him."

"Maybe, yeah he's a little on the older side for sure, but that doesn't mean you should speak for Ladybug just because she isn't around. A dude can dream. You didn't have to take that away." Lucy said crossing her arms, giving Chat a look. It was the kind your mother might give you after catching you in a lie. It made him feel smaller all of a sudden. A light cough was heard and Chat brought his attention to Alya.

"Hi Chat Noir! I'm Alya, we've meet briefly on a few occasions. I just wanted to ask, what are your intentions with our dear Lucy?"

Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes before twisting her body to look at Alya.

"For fucks sake Alya, can you not?"

"No, no, I would also like an answer to that question." Commented Talia who placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders while looking at Chat. The hero laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"My intentions? Ha ha...well you see I...I have to go now ladies! Busy, busy, busy, a hero's work is never done! Bye now!" He waved and in a blink he shot into the sky with his staff leaving the three girls behind.

"He totally want's to do you." Talia remarked cheekily. Lucy glared and elbowed her in the ribs.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy sat alone at the Louvre, twirling her watch necklace in her hand. Part of her wanted to go back with Talia and Alya to see if Marinette had succeeded in her mission to erase her voicemail off Adrien's phone, but she was too annoyed with the two and needed some time alone. The Louvre was becoming a place she liked to go to think. Art and books always had a way of calming her and Louvre just happened to be in the direction she was walking this time around. She thought about her relationship with Chat Noir. The thing that they had together was something she could not properly put into words. She didn't know how it started or where it would end but she knew it was important.

_"Don't you have someone to go save somewhere?"_

_"Maybe that's exactly what I'm doing."_

He is naturally protective.

_"Go home Cat Noir."_

_"Why is it so wrong of me to want to make sure you're okay?" _

He watched after her.

_"I'm freer, bolder, braver, more confident, over all just a better version of myself as Cat. Nobody knows who I am so I can be anything."_

Trusted her enough to share what he could with her, without giving himself away.

_"How can you laugh about that Cat? I killed people, I killed you." She choked. _

He is a shoulder she felt she constantly cried on.

_"You and Chat Noir? There was definitely something happening there. It was totally obvious."_

It was a bond.

_"Like a balloon with a tiny weight attached to it. I'll be the one who keeps things exciting for you, keeping your feet off the ground and you can be the one who holds on to me so that way I won't float away." _

He's her friend.

Lucy's heart hurt. She was scared. Scared her friends were right with their assumptions. She was also scared that they were wrong. She didn't know how to feel or even what she wanted to feel. Lucy's attention changed as she saw the boy on her mind appear in the museum. He strolled in casually, walking right past her to the Mona Lisa. People around all took pictures and videos of the cat here as he walked right up to the wall and took the painting. Lucy watched him in confusion as he began to walk away with it. Quickly she moved in front of him.

"Chat? What you you doing?"

He looked at her for a moment, like he was about to say something but changed his mind. His eyes changed, like he hadn't recognized her at first. He smiled and held out his hand to hers.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything."

She looked from his hand to his face and hesitated for a moment. Something just seemed off about this situation but Lucy trusted Chat. She took his hand and quickly they made their way out of the museum.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adrien sat in his car as his driver drove up to the school. After he got home from fencing practice the young model had noticed his phone was not in his bag and concluded he must have left it in his locker. As they pulled up Adrien was shocked to see a news report going on about how Chat Noir had stolen from the Louvre. The fake made a bad joke about the painting being the cats meow that almost offended Adrien more than the robbery. He then watched as the fake went up to Lucy. She looked at him confused and it couldn't be heard what he was saying to her, but whatever it was convinced Lucy to take his hand and run off with her. Adrien quickly ran out of the car and into the school to transform. He had every intention to clear his name and save Lucy.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Lucy looked around to find Chat had brought her to some kind of art studio. The off feeling she had had at the museum stronger now. The studio had mostly works of art resolving around Ladybug, with a few of himself as well.

"Chat, what is this place? What are we doing here?"

"Do you love me?" Chat asked and Lucy could feel herself choke on the air.

"Do I...? Well..I mean...your my friend Chat, of course I love you."

Chat stared at her intensely making Lucy squirm under his gaze.

"I love Ladybug." He claimed directly.

"Yeah, you've mentioned that."

"Does it hurt you?"

I...I don't...Chat what is going on?"

"Answer me." He demanded. His voice was so serious, and almost cold. Lucy wasn't used to it.

"It hurts me that it hurts you." Lucy claimed quietly. Gripping her necklace with one hand, holding her waist with the other.

Chat frowned at her.

"Your not Chat are you?" It was a rhetorical question.

"I am now."

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

The real Chat Noir landed in a now quiet and dark studio. He had learned Theo, the sculptor form earlier had been the one to be his copycat out of jealousy. He called Ladybug and told her she had found his den but when she asked for more info he denied her, saying that he got himself and Lucy into this mess, and he was going to get them out himself. Noticing a note, Chat picked it up and read it.

"Cats in the bag?"

Suddenly the box the note had been resting on broke apart and chains wrapped around his wrists. He quickly calls for his cataclysm but his Copycat steps out from the shadows and places his hand on some type of square plague, destroying it instead of the chains.

"I don't get what Ladybug sees in you, a fool so easily falling into my trap. Your little friend had such high hopes for you too." Copycat said pointing to Lucy who was tied and gagged to a pillar off to the side. He reached for his baton only to find it in Copycats hands.

"Looking for this? Which one should I use? Mine or mine?"

"Lucy!" Chat called out. "What do you want with her! Let her go!"

"I can't do that unfortunately. Can't have her giving me away. I'll have to get rid of you both and then Ladybug will love me instead of you."

"Love me? Right! Ladybug loves me and that's why she will be able to see right through your plan!" Chat Noir claimed

The glow on his face signified Hawkmoth was speaking to Copycat who then knocked over Chat Noir and reached for his ring. Ladybug flew in startling the three. Ladybug looked over to see Lucy and frowned.

"Chat Noir he really looks just like you!"

"That's because I am me!" Chat spoke from the ground.

"Where is the Akuma?"

"In his ring of course!" Copycat spoke. "Do the honors?"

Lucy grunted through her gag making Ladybug look at her. Lucy shook her head wildly causing the Heroin to hesitate. Chat's ring beeped and Ladybug remarked how they even had the same powers. Copycat agreed it was a remarkable thing and waited for her to grab the ring.

"If you don't believe me, just ask him about our love for each other." Chat said. Ladybug looked at him confused and he winked at her. "Would I ever lie to you bugaboo?"

She looked from the Chat on the floor to the one standing in front of her. "I hope you didn't tell him about us." She said, moving closer. "The promise we made to each other.."

"Oh of course!" Copycat said, going along with Ladybug.

Ladybug crossed her arms. "We never made a promise. Copycat!"

"I love you Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!"

"Sorry, but Liars are losers. Chat Noir may annoy me to pieces but he's never lied to me."

"Thanks for the compliment, I think?" Chat said with a small smile.

Off to the side, Lucy was vigorously rubbing the rope that bound her hands against the sharp edge of the metal pillar she was tied too. Ladybug called for her lucky charm which ended up being a spoon. She asked where the akuma was leaving Chat to reveal it was a photo is his pocket.

"If I can't have you nobody can!" Copycat yelled calling for his own cataclysm. He ran at Chat Noir only for ladybug to step in front of him with his chains held out. Copycat broke the chains, freeing Chat Noir, who then punched his impostor across the room. Copycat got up and with both batons in hand fought Ladybug and Chat. Ladybug admitted he was pretty good, resulting in Copycat to say he told her he was better than the real Chat Noir. While slightly distracted by the compliment Lucy sprung out and jumped on Copycats back, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding his neck in her elbow. Taken off guard by the girl, Ladybug then spun out her yo-yo and snatched up on of the batons.

"And I'm better than both of you!" She shouted in triumph.

"And I don't appreciate my emotions being toyed with you big jerk!" Lucy growled tightening her hold around the Copycats neck. As he struggled for air, the impostor walked backward and slammed Lucy against the brick wall. She groaned in pain and when her grip loosened, Copycat grabbed her arm and tossed her to the side, slamming her into a number of boxes.

"Lucy!" Both Chat and Ladybug shouted in unison. Lucy sat up weakly from the blow and gave a thumbs up to show she was alright. Ladybug quickly tossed Chat his Baton as he and Lucy made eye contact.

"Kick his ass."

"Gladly." Chat agreed as he began fighting his Copycat. In the midst of the two swinging at one another, both batons were tossed to the side, leaving them in hand to hand combat while. Ladybug went to help, wrapping who she thought was Copycats wrist with her yo-yo only to be confused and no longer know exactly who was who. Annoyed she demanded they both show her their rings, one doing so while the other did not, making it evident who the real Chat was. Using her lucky charm as a fishing lure, as odd as that was, Ladybug hooked Copycat buy the belt and lifted him into the air. Getting the photo she ripped it in half and captured the akuma.

"I'm glad you could tell the real Chat from the fake one." Chat said happily.

"Well once I could tell which one was really in live with me it was easy." Ladybug commented causing Chat to frown a little.

Chat ran over to Lucy to help her off the ground when his ring beeped once more. Lucy waved him off.

"Get out of here." She said wincing a little as she stood. "This isn't my first scrap. I'm alright, I promise."

Chat looked at Lucy uncertainly before turning to his partner.

"Ladybug-"

"Go on Chat. I got this." With a curt nod he was out the window. The sculptor looked around confused but lit up when he saw Ladybug.

"I believe this is yours." She said handing him his restored photo. He asked her to sign it for him which she humbly agreed.

"And don't worry Ladybug, I know about you an Chat Noir." Ladybug looked at him utterly confused and then turned to Lucy who waved at her and shook her head, signaling her to let it go.

It wasn't long before Ladybug had landed in front of Lucy's apartment. Lucy Thanked Ladybug for the lift and turned to walk inside when Ladybug stopped her.

"Really quick, could you tell me why Copycat took you?" She asked. Lucy sighed.

"Yeah. Um, I guess earlier today, Chat gave him the impression you two were together. He happened to notice Chat talking to me and he seemed to think he was cheating on you with me, or vise versa. Regardless I think he thought our dear Cat was being a straight dog."

Ladybug laughed. "Me and Chat, no chance." Lucy gave her a small smile but it didn't really reach her eyes.

"Yeah. Right."

"He talks about you a lot though." Ladybug admitted with a knowing smile. Lucy gave a small laugh from her nose.

"All terrible I hope." She joked.

"Never." Ladybug confirmed. Her eyes softened as she seemed to get lost in thought before coming back to reality.

"Well, thanks again for the lift." Lucy said quietly.

"No problem. See you later Alligator!" She said reaching for her yo-yo. Lucy blinked.

"What a peculiar American term. 'See you later Alligator', Where ever did you hear it?" Asked Lucy, her eyes scanning Ladybugs face.

Laughing and rolling her eyes Ladybug answered. "Chat Noir. I assume he got it from you."

The corner of Lucy's lips twitch upward for a moment. "Right, of course. I'm just surprised he repeats them."

"Like I said," Ladybug continued. "He talks about you. Good night Lucy." She grabbed her yo-yo and tossed it out, zipping across the way.

"After while crocodile." Lucy finished. Her mind was working fast again.

OoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOOoOoO

The next morning Adrien walked into the school with Nino, explaining his missing phone. Nino suggested someone found it but Adrien stated how strange that would be because it had been in the boys locker room. Hearing a thump after sitting down he looked over to see his phone on the floor next to his tipped over bag.

"What? I looked in there a thousand times!"

"You need to relax dude, lets go to the movies." Nino suggested.

"Hey boys, mind if a few friends tag along." Alya suggested. Nino agreed and Adrien watched as Marinette got excited. She must really like going to the movies. The boy looked past her to see Lucy who had a spaced out look on her face. There she goes again. Thinking loud. Adrien wanted to ask her about how she was doing from being tossed around yesterday but would have to wait to see her as Chat to do so. Instead he made a mental note to ask if she wanted to join them for the movies later. Maybe that could get her mind off whatever she was thinking about so hard.

There you have it, Chapter 11. I'm always excited when I feel compelled to continuously update because writers block sucks. Doing fan fics rather than totally original definitely helps though, because it gives you a road map to follow. I am very excited to start working on the next chapter in particular however, because its the dark cupid episode. Lucy finally talks about her past relationship that has been mentioned briefly here and there. I look forward to seeing your comments! As always I will see you in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 12 Stupid Cupid

The heart is a mystical thing. It keeps us alive by pumping blood to every part of our body. It is a strong organ which scientists say has no memory. But the heart is also a thing of great speculation and power; spoken, written, and even put into songs, by many great authors, singers, actors and poets around the world. The heart is supposed to be the center of love, feeling, loneliness and heartbreak.  
And it was that organ, that great red Valentine's Day sought-after-object that was at present causing Adrien Agreste trouble. Poetry was something Adrien had always like reading. He loved the cheesy rhymes and the hidden messages. As much as he loved poetry, Adrien was not quite a poet himself. He tried to be, and for a teen boy perhaps to someone, his work would be considered good, but for him personally, it was trash. He couldn't get it right. Conflicted emotions in his heart seemed to be a substantial issue with his writing. His first poems where addressed to Ladybug. Try as he might to totally forget his feelings toward the girl who showed no interest in him, the task was easier said than done. However upon scraping the first few pages, Adrien's thought process seemed to shift as a certain blonde walked into the classroom. She smiled at him, giving a small wave as she passed. He wasn't the only one she waved at of course but it didn't matter. Any attention she would give the boy felt special to him, even if it was only for a moment. Adrien attempted poetry again, doing his best to put his feelings into words, but no matter what he wrote, nothing felt good enough. Through the entirety of the class Adrien attempted to write what he was feeling, that was until Ms. Bustier approached him.

"Adrien I hope whatever your writing has to do with my lesson." She said stepping closer. "Can you tell me what I just said?"

Adrien sighed " That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate."

Ms. Bustier smiled. "Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish _Sleeping Beauty_ by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!"

The majority of the students got up to leave the class as Adrien continued to write, it wasn't until Lucy's passing figure went into his line of vision that he crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash, following after her.

"Hi Adrien." Chloe greeted, stopping him from walking any further. "Sign here please." She said holding the bottom of a rolled up paper. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Come on Chloe, you know how much I hate signing autographs."

" Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling." Chloe claimed placing a hand on her heart. Adrien had a feeling that her words were not honest ones, but didn't feel like arguing as he was loosing sight of the girl he wanted to talk to. Signing the paper quickly he raced through the crowed leaving Chloe and Sabrina smiling at one another. Chloe hugs her poster when Sabrina notices Marinette digging in the trash.

"Well, well, looking for something to eat there Marinette?" Chloe jabs.

"Maybe she's looking for some better clothes." Adds Sabrina. The two laugh together before running off leaving Marinette glaring at their disappearing figures.

"Don't give them the time of day Marinette." Tikki said. Marinette nodded.

"You right." She then opened up the crumpled paper and read it.

_"Your hair is dark as night,_

_your pretty bluebell eyes,_

_I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise._

_Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine,_

_together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"_

"Whoa! Now that's a love poem!" Tikki exclaimed. Marinette hummed in thought.

"I wonder who he could be talking about. Dark hair and bluebell eyes?"

"Um you?" Tikki suggested as if it was obvious.

"Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes."  
**"**Yeah, but bluebell eyes..." Tikki argued.

"What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?"  
**"**This is poetry." Explained Tikki. " He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you! Are there any more?!" Marinette picked up another paper ball and unraveled it.

"_Somewhere_  
_In a well hidden place_  
_Buried deep in my soul_  
_Concealed behind my ego_  
_Secured by the impenetrable walls of past history_  
_-And unconvinced promises_  
_There's this tiny box-_  
_It is sealed with honesty_  
_And the sanctity of mutual respect & admiration._  
_And in this hidden box –_  
_Are my unexpressed feelings_  
_For you."_

Tikki tilted her head to the side. "That's interesting. The first poem is cute and rhymey while this one is...more serious. The writing style is very different."

"Do you think this one is about me too?" Marinette asked unsure.

"It has to be! It may not have any character description in it, but the first one sure did and I can't imagine Adrien making poems for a bunch of girls at once. He simply isn't the type."

"Your right Tikki." Marinette agreed. "He would never. Oh gosh, this is so exciting! Pinch me!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy was making her way home when the sound of her name being called caught her attention. She stopped and turned around to find Adrien running up to her. She raised an eyebrow at him as he slowed his pace and caught his breath.

"Hey." He breathed out with a smile. Lucy gave a small chuckle.

"Hey you. What's up?"

"Um." Adrien paused. What was he going to say to her again? "Happy...Valentines day." It came out awkward and Lucy looked at him funny for it.

"Right, yeah. Happy Valentines day."

"Any plans?"

Lucy was taken back by this conversation, she didn't know where it was going and she wasn't sure she liked that.

"Um, no. No plans. Probably going to go home and watch crappy rom-coms with my mom. Its kinda a tradition we have since my parents split."

"Cool...cool." Adrien said shuffling his feet on the ground. "No hot date then? Me either. Riding this one...solooooo."

"Really? I figured you would have potential dates lined up at the door."

"Maybe," Adrien shrugged. "but I'm not interested in them. How about you? Any secret admirers then? I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"Well surprise! I don't, or at least I don't know of any, which in all honesty is kind of a good thing. Secret admirers are usually people who admire you from a far. If somebody likes me, I want them to like the real me, not what they think I am. And I don't want them to carry it around inside. I want them to show me, so I can feel it, too. I want them to be able to do whatever they want around me."

Adrien studies Lucy with a soft expression before perking up.

"What about Chat Noir?" Regret filled his body as he took in Lucy's annoyed expression.

"What about him?"

"I heard you two are...close?"

"Yeah and who did you hear that from?"

"People?" He answered, unsure as to why Lucy would be upset with people thinking that. Had he done something to upset her as Chat?

Lucy rolled her eyes and began walking away from Adrien, who reached out for her.

"Wait, Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Sighing Lucy shook her head. "You didn't. Its just..." She spoke trying to put her thoughts together. "I'm just over people trying to confront me on things they don't know anything about. I have only interacted with Chat Noir in a public setting a handful of times and none of those times did we ever interact in a way that is any different that I have interacted with anyone else. Yet, for some reason these days when ever Chat comes up around me, all anyone wants to do is make assumptions out of what kind of relationship we have. I just don't get it. I could be totally in love with the guy, why is that anyone else business?"

"You could be totally in love with him?" Adrien asked, stuck on that sentence.

"Really? Is it the name sake? Is it the fact that Paris is considered the _city of love _that everyone here seems to be obsessed with it? Back in my old school, everyone minded their own business. Nobody cared who you were dating or why, or what you did when they weren't around. But here, its like I live in a town with a population of one hundred where everyone just psychoanalyzes everything everyone is doing. It's so much that I'm starting to do it to! I find myself watching people more closely, more than I really need to and I don't even know why! You know what? I'm even starting to think-" Lucy paused and focuses on the boy in front of her. The look of utter bewilderment and regret on his face evident.

"What..?" Adrien asks slowly. Lucy took in a deep breath and sighed it out.

"Nothing." She said, refraining from bringing up her suspicions. The girl had thought long and hard about Chat and the possibility of him being Adrien under his mask. It was something that seemed to make perfect sense and no sense at all. As she looked at him, forming the thought she had about his possible identity was almost difficult, like something was making her lose her focus on the subject. Lucy did not know what it was that was making her mind so fuzzy but she thought perhaps it was her own conscious telling her that she was doing the one thing she was ranting about. Not minding her own fucking business. Chat Noir was her friend and so was Adrien. The two of them being the same person, or two different ones didn't change that. It did however make her own feelings get jumbled. If she really did have some type of buried feelings for Chat, and Chat was also Adrien, then that meant she had buried feelings for Adrien too. The thought made her a little uncomfortable. She did care for Adrien, very much so, but she felt as though she really only got to skim the surface of who he was. The same of course could be argued with Chat, after all, as connected as she felt to the feline hero, she really didn't know much about him. Even if she wanted something to come of that, how could it? The whole thing made her head hurt.

"I'm sorry Adrien." She apologized. "I just...my relationship with Cat Noir is a little hard to define. It's hard to consider myself close to someone I can't really know. In the end, whatever you want to call it, Chat Noir is simply someone who matters to me. Everyone elses opinions on that is just background noise. So to answer your question, no. I am not his valentine. Nor anyones."

"I really didn't mean to pry Lucy." Adrien said softly. Lucy gave him a reassuring smile and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Its fine, your fine, I'm fine, we are fine. I get edgy on Valentine's day. My last relationship didn't end well and with my parents separation my views on love and all that are a little wonky. That's all."

Smiling at her, Adrien placed a hand over the one she rested on her shoulder. "I get it Lucy, but if you ever wanna talk about it..."

Lucy's eyes shifted to the hand he had placed on top of hers, noticing the sliver ring on his finger. Like every time her mind focused too much on Chat Noir and his possible identity, her mind grew foggy, almost making her forget what she and the boy in front of her had been talking about. She blinked and took her hand back.

"I know."

"And Lucy." Adrien called out as she started walking away. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing half inside his car. "Please don't let your last bad relationship ruin your ability to have a new one. Love isn't easy, but the greatest things in life rarely are." She watched him get into his car and drive away, his words echoing in her mind as she walked home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOooOoOO

Later on at home after finishing his activities, Adrien sat in front of the computer and sighed. He was still struggling to write his love letter.

"So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!" Plagg argued, a hunky piece of cheese in his hand.

"You don't know anything about love." Adrien said gloomily.

"Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I _love_ Camembert." Countered Plagg as he took a bite into his cheese.

Annoyed Adrien got up from his chair and made his way over to the window, staring out it sadly.

"So what are you more frustrated about kid? " Plagg said looking over the pile of papers on Adrien's desk. "The fact that you don't know _how_ to write or that your don't know _who_ to write?"

"I don't need to write anything when I can say it face to face. I love you.. "

"Ew. All this love talk almost makes me lose my appetite. Well, almost." Plagg said looking over his cheese before taking another bite. "So it is who then. Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but one lady love seems rather disinterested, and the other you only really get close to as Chat Noir. The odds are not in your favor my friend."

Glaring at his kwami Adrien walked back over to his computer. He looked over the letters he had and then to the computer screens which had images of Ladybug from the Ladyblog but also a few images of Lucy, taken from social media. One of them was from a few days ago when he had gone to the movies with Nino, Alya, Marinette and Lucy. It was the only picture he had with Lucy and himself both in it. Lucy had been the one taking the photo with Alya and Marinette when Nino suggested joining in. It was a good photo of them all. Lucy smiling off to the left with Marinette and Alya to the right, and Nino and himself in the back. Adrien wished he had more photos of them together. Of all of them really. The boy frowned as Plaggs words echoed in his mind about Ladybugs disinterest and his lack of relationship with Lucy outside his super hero persona. Plagg and Lucy also seemed to have a common thought process however. They both didn't believe he could truly love Ladybug without knowing who she was under her mask. It was something he had thought about a lot. The issue was part of him agreed. His hesitation when thinking Chloe was Ladybug was enough to tell him that, but the other part of him couldn't shake the feelings he had when around Ladybug. With one last blow of determination, Adrien decided he would share his feelings with Ladybug. Directly. No more jokes or puns for her to laugh off. She would either accept them or reject them. If Adrien was honest with himself, he wasn't sure which response scared him more. The worst part was that he _really_ wanted to talk to Lucy about it. Its was exciting and scary and as Adrien, Nino would usually be his go to when it came to sharing, but as Chat...as Chat it's always Lucy, at least since she has gotten her it has been. Anytime something really crazy, or awesome happened to Chat, she is the first person he wants to tell. He wasn't sure he could do that though. Talking to a girl whom he sorta, kinda might be developing rather strong and somewhat sudden feelings for about another girl just didn't sit right with him for a number of reasons.

_"When something awesome happens to me, the first person I want to tell is my mom, and if I couldn't do that, that awesome thing just...wouldn't be so awesome anymore."_

Even without trying to directly, Lucy was keeping him from floating off. She was a realistic thinker and it was starting to rub off on him. It turned his thoughts into notes he felt the need to write down. There were so many facts and scenarios and fears running through him all at once that if he didn't, Adrien thought his brain my explode.

He was Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. He didn't know who Ladybug was when she wasn't Ladybug. He knows Lucy, and is knowing her more everyday. Lucy knows Chat and Adrien Lucy doesn't know Chat _is _Adrien. Although it is possible he and Ladybug know one another without their masks, he can't think of a singular person he would hope Ladybug is. If Ladybug accepts and returns his feelings, they at some point would have to share identities. If he pursued a romantic relationship with Lucy, he would have to chose to attempt that with either Chat or Adrien, but could not with both because as far as she knew, they are not the same person. The thought of making Ladybug love him as Chat but have her feeling change at finding out he is Adrien scared him. The thought of making Ladybug love him, but have his feelings change at discovering her identity scared him. The thought of making Lucy love him, but having to hide a part of himself from her, scared him. The thought of Lucy not loving him because she might already have feelings for Chat scared him. The thought of Lucy refusing to love Chat because she knows he had to hide half of himself scared him. The thought of sharing his whole secret with Lucy and it putting her in danger scared him. The thought of sharing identities with Ladybug and putting them both in danger scared him. The thought of never being able to love someone and have someone love him back because of his double life scared him. The thought of having to chose between being a hero and being in love scared him. Lucy Ladybug Adrien Chat

What was more important? It was all important. If he thought on it too hard he would never do anything. He really needed to talk to Lucy.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In her own home Lucy sat alone in her room. Her mother had yet to come home from work, which she supposed didn't surprise her, and everyone she knew was doing things for Valentines day. Talia was obviously out with her boyfriend, Alya and Marinette texted her something about a love poem to Adrien, Adrien himself said he didn't have any plans but if she texted him now, Lucy felt it would send the wrong message, and god forbid Marinette ever found out. Sighing, Lucy wondered into the living room. The apartment was quiet, as Lucy could hear her fingers drum against her leg as she sat on the sofa. In the corner of the room, next to the tv, the box of her fathers old mementos sat. Lucy guessed her mother hadn't found a place in her closet to store it yet. Bringing the box into her room, Lucy sat on her ed and began to sift through it. There were a number of items inside. A few knickknacks, photos of them, a few books. What Lucy was looking for, and found rather easily was the stack of letters that had been rubber banded together. Some were addressed to her mother, other to herself. Looking through them all she didn't even keep note to who's were who's.

_I'm so sorry. For all of it, I am so very sorry. I don't know how else to do this. I don;t know how to say the words that keep replaying in my mind. It has to be this way, I know that, but I wish that it could be different. I wanted to tell her everything, maybe if I'd been able to, we could have lived differently, maybe I'd be there with you now instead of here. Maybe... if I'd said, 'I'm so afraid of losing something I love that I refuse to love anything,' maybe that would have made the impossible possible. Maybe, but I couldn't do it, I had buried too much too deeply inside me. And here I am, instead of there._

_ I do not know why I am writing you this letter, or what this letter is supposed to be about, but I am writing it nonetheless, because I love you very much and trust that I will find some good purpose for having written this letter. I hope that one day you will have the experience of doing something you do not understand for someone you love._  
-

_I like to see people reunited, maybe that's a silly thing, but what an I say, I like to see people run to each other, I like the kissing and they crying, I like the impatience, the stories that the mouth can't tell fast enough, the ears that aren't big enough, the eyes that can't take in all of the change, I like the hugging, the bringing together, the end of missing someone, I sit on the side with a coffee and write, I examine the flight schedules that I've already memorized, I observe, I write, I try not to remember the life that I didn't want to lose but lost and have to remember._

_But I knew the truth and that's why I was so sad. Every moment before this one depends on this one. Everything in the history of the world can be proven wrong in one moment._

_And here I am, instead of there. I'm sitting in this library, thousands of miles from my life, writing another letter I know I won't be able to send, no matter how hard I try and how much I want to. How did that boy making love behind that shed become this man writing this letter at this table?"_

_I said, I want to tell you something. She said, you can tell me tomorrow. I had never told her how much I loved her.  
She was my wife. We slept in the same bed. There was never a right time to say it. It was always unnecessary.  
The sheets were rising and falling around me with your mothers breathing. I thought about waking her.  
But it was unnecessary. There would be other nights. And how can you say I love you to someone you love?  
I rolled onto my side and fell asleep next to her. Here is the point of everything I have been trying to tell you ..._

_It's always necessary._

Lucy rubbed her eyes and tossed the letters on her bed. She needed to get out. Where she would end up didn't matter she just couldn't be here anymore. Alone, with her thoughts and her fathers old letters. Practically running out of her apartment, Lucy took several deep breaths, crossing her arms as she made her way down the street. She didn't know how long she was walking for and only became aware of her surroundings when she bumped into someone, or more accurately, when someone ran into her.

"Hey! Jeez, watch where your-" She paused mid sentence as she looked at the person who practically rand her over.

"Chat?" She asked. The hero blinked at Lucy before his eyes turned to slits and formed a glare.

"Lucy." He sneered, like her name left a bad taste in his mouth.

Lucy squinted at him. "Are you wearing Lipstick?"

"Lucy!" A voice shouted. Lucy looked to see Ladybug coming their way. "Quick! Kiss that Cat!"

"I beg your pardon?!" She gave Ladybug a bewildered look before hearing Chat practically hiss.

_"_Get away from me you savage!" He shouted before running past Lucy.

Lucy looked between Ladybug and the runaway Chat. "What in the hell is happening right now?"

Landing in front of Lucy, Ladybug groans. "Akuma attack. He's shooting everyone to make everybody hate each other."

"Uh-huh. And you wanted me to kiss grumpy Chat becauuuuse?"

"Love conquers hate! Kiss the Chat, break the spell. That's what I have been trying to do at least. He's fast though, help me tag team him?"

"Well that sounds scandalous." Lucy joked making Ladybug roll her eyes.

"We need to save Paris."

"Yes, with kisses apparently."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Ladybug pleaded with an annoyed tone.

"Your no fun." Lucy jabbed. "Yeah sure, why not? What are we callin this? Operation smitten kitten?"

"Already regretting asking for your help."

"No time for that, lets take this guy down." Lucy said before holding her hand up to Ladybug. "With love of course."

Ladybugs eye gave a visible twitch before she grabbed Lucy's hand and yo-yoing them both in the direction Chat went. It didn't take long to catch up to the Cat-like hero, and Ladybug quickly threw her yo-yo at him as he attempted to leap away, wrapping him around a light post. Dropping Lucy to the ground, the blonde quickly ran up to the light while Ladybug, spider-maned herself in front of Chat.

"No!" He shouted trying to wiggle free.

"This feels wrong." Lucy said laughing slightly. "That's because it is wrong!" Chat fumed. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to do it either. Come on Lucy."

Shrugging, both girls puckered their lips and attempted to kiss Chat Noir who thrashed his head from side to side to avoid them. Lucy grabbed onto his face to stop him from moving.

"You know, you would be totally into this if you were yourself right now."

The two females closed in in Chat but were interrupted by arrows being shot at them. Ladybug quickly grabbed Lucy and moved them both out of the way, hiding behind a tree. Chat was free and Ladybug called for her lucky charm which ended up being a candy apple.

"I don't think I will ever understand why your power is to create puzzles for yourself. Fighting the villain just isn't enough, you wanna save the day? Here, have a candy apple. Why? Because fuck you that's why, figure it out."

"Your being very aggressive right now." Ladybug pointed out, eyeing Lucy.

"Its this day. I'm so over it."

"I always wondered what would happen if I used this on a person." Chat said referring to his cataclysm.

"Alright, distract psycho Chat and try not to be obliterated by his bubbly paw of death, got it." Lucy said stepping out from behind the tree. Ladybug jumped on Chats head as he ran at Lucy and threw her candy apple at dark cupid. The villain removed the candy only to get his hands all sticky. Lucy guessed Chat must have found Ladybug to be the more important target and ran after her, tackling her to the ground.

"Get her miraculous." Dark cupid told him as he went to wash off his hand in the fountain. Chat agreed and went to go grab Ladybugs earrings when Lucy charged at him, knocking him off Ladybug and trapping him under herself. She quickly grabbed both his wrists and pinned them over his head so he could not hurt her.

"Come here often?" She said with a wink before bringing her lips to his own. Pulling away Lucy watched the black leave Chat's lips as he opened his eyes with a dazed expression.

"Huh? Lucy? Where am I?"

"Funny story-"

"No time!" Ladybug yelled grabbing Chat and literally throwing him at Dark Cupid. "The quiver pin Chat! Grab it now!"

Lucy looked from Chat to Ladybug with wide eyes. "Dude! What if he had landed on him wrong!? Chat would have totally obliterated that guy! You can't just go throwing the bubbly paw of death around like that!"

Ladybug simply shrugged at her and Chat grabbed the pin, tossing it to Ladybug who stepped on it, releasing the akuma and capturing it. Lucy would admit, it was always a sight to see all the tiny magic ladybugs fly around and fix everything. Hearing her earrings beep Ladybug went to make her leave but Chat called out to stop her.

"Wait, Ladybug, I wanted to tell you-"

"Listen, Chat, the whole kiss thing- I was just trying to save you and honestly I'm glad I didn't end up having to be the one to do it-"

"Kiss thing?" Chat asked confused. "No, I just wanted-." His ring began to beep and Ladybug gave him a knowing look.

"We are about to turn into pumpkins and I know I don't wanna see that." Before he could get another word in, she zipped away. Lucy watched as Chat frowned after her and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You good?" She asked. Chat looked at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah I'm good." His sad expression quickly turned over as he stood straight. "So, I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"What?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"To be your hot date for Valentines day of course." He replied with a wink before running off, leaving Lucy to stare after him with a blank expression.

"Oh. So you just assume I don't already have plans...cool."

Lucy looked over to Kim, who still sat in front of the fountain. She walked over to him, offering her hand. He gave her a grateful look and took it, standing up and sighing.

"You save a receipt for that?" Lucy asked, gesturing the fancy pin that lay restored on the ground. Kim shook his head.

"No." His tone was bitter and sad as he walked over and picked up the pin.

"For what it's worth, it's a really nice pin."

Kim nodded silently before taking the pin and chucking it as far as he could.

"Well I was going to suggest Ebay but I get it." She said patting his back.

"Fucking Valentines day." Kim muttered in annoyance. Lucy nodded her head.

"Fuckin Valentines day."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOo

Chat Noir arrived at Lucy's window just before sun set. Looking inside he could see he cleaning up her room. Knocking, Chat made eye contact with Lucy as she waved him inside. He looked down at the things sitting on her bed curiously.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Old letters from my dad. Had me thinking."

"About what?"

"How we keep making the same mistakes over and over again."

Lucy didn't look at him as she placed everything inside a box and moved it to the inside of her closet. After she did so she cleared her throat before meeting his eyes again.

"What can I do ya for, Chat Noir?"

Chat smiled at her. His kwami had argued with him before he came here. Plagg told Adrien that he knew Valentines day was not a good day for Lucy, and that he should just leave her alone. But Adrien couldn't do that. He didn't want Valentines day to be a bad day for her. Today did not go how he thought it would. Chat could not remember the details of his time under Dark Cupids influence, but what he did know is that Lucy had helped him come to. In a way, she saved him. How could he let her be alone on Valentines day knowing that?

"What was Ladybug talking about? Earlier when she said 'he kiss thing?"

Lucy laughed and bit her lip.

"Uh, yeah. She wanted to break the little hate spell that was on you with a kiss. You know, like the fairy tales. The funny part obviously being how against it you were."

"I was?!" He asked astonished and Lucy nodded.

"You ran for the hills. After running into me she purposed we 'tag team you.'" Lucy said with air quotes. She grinned as she watched the blood rush to Chats face.

"Your a wiggly guy Chat. It was no easy task. The of course there was the fact that you wanted to use your cataclysm on us, that didn't make it any easier." At Lucy's words Chat's look of bewilderment darkened.

"I what?"

Remembering her own feelings on finding out how she almost killed Chat, made Lucy look down at her feet. His dark emotions reminding her too much of her own if she looked at him.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I took you buy surprise. Smooched the hate right out of ya. No harm no foul."

"You? Your the one who...?"

"Well yeah..?" Lucy looked at him with a duh look. "I was on top of you when the spell broke, I figured it was obvious. You think I just straddle guys for kicks?"

"I tried to kill you and you kissed me?" Chat asked trying to put the pieces together. Lucy laughed.

"I kissed you so you _wouldn't_ kill me. You know. For the greater good."

"For the greater good." Chat repeated and smirk creeping onto his face. "You know it's so strange. I'm suddenly feeling so hateful again, you should definitely come closer and you know...for the greater good." Chat spoke pulling Lucy closer to him. She rolled her eyes at him and blooped his nose with her finger. "Your a dork."

"I'm told I can be very puuursuasive."

"More like puuurverted." He grinned at her.

"Come with me."

"Sounds scandalous."

"Now who's the pervert?"

Cat walked with Lucy over to the window and she looked at him like he had grown another head. She shook her own head no but Chat just smiled at her and said, "Hold on tight." They didn't go far, only to the roof of Lucy's apartment building. Lucy scoffed at him.

"There is literally a door right there." She pointed and Chat shrugged. They sat together in silence and watched the sun set, an activity Lucy had never really done before.

"Can I ask you something?" Chat asked suddenly making Lucy look at him.

"Sure."

"Your not a fan of Valentines day."

"That's not a question."

"Why?"

Lucy licked her lips and sighed. "I'm just not. From my perspective, valentines day is just an overrated day for people to make up for every day before. If you love someone, you don't need a special day to tell them that. You just do it, always. _It's always necessary."_

"Have you every been in love?" The question didn't really catch Lucy off guard.

"Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love", which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Yeah, I've been in love before."

"What happend?"

Lucy paused, thinking over if she really wanted to answer that question. She didn't think about her last relationship very often. She didn't like to dwell on it. Something in her felt compelled to answer though. Like he was asking for himself somehow.

"He cheated." She said simply and Chat frowned. "Asshole." Lucy chuckled and nodded.

"He was older. Not a lot but, two grade levels. We had been dating a little over a year. He went to a party with his older brother, they got drunk and one thing lead to another."

"How did you find out?" Chat asked quietly.

"He told me. The very next day actually." Lucy explained. "Came to me in tears, apologizing. Told me it didn't mean anything. I ask her him what her name was and he told me he didn't remember. He told me like knowing that would some how make it better but it only made it worse. I gave him _everything_ I had." She said looking at Chat. "Everything we were together was gone at the snap of a finger. All over a girl who's name _he couldn't even remember._"

"Would you rather he had been in love with her? Chat asked somewhat skeptically.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know. I think that would suck just as bad for an entirely different reason, but I think I could have forgiven him easier that way. After all, we can't help who we fall in love with. I would have been sad and angry but after a while I could have accepted that despite my pain it was a process for someone finding happiness. That's not the case though. There was no happy ending for anyone in this story."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Lucy." Chat said, leaning into her slightly. Lucy didn't respond but accepted his closeness, leaning into him as well.

I think too much." She said. "Does it break my heart, of course, every moment of every day, into more pieces than my heart was made of, I never thought of myself as quiet, much less silent, I never thought about things at all, everything changed, the distance that wedged itself between me and my happiness wasn't the world, it wasn't the boys or villains, its just me, my thinking, the cancer of never letting go, is ignorance bliss? I don't know, but it's so painful to think, and tell me, what did thinking ever do for me, to what great place did thinking ever bring me? I think and think and think, I've thought myself out of happiness one million times, but never once into it."

"So lets try not to over think anymore." Chat suggested. "I've been doing that a lot lately too and it has really given me more stress than helped me through anything. Lets make a pact together to just...go with the flow."

"That might be a little difficult for me."

"Try."

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

Chat froze as he felt a pair of lips come in contact with his cheek. Lucy lingered there a moment before pulling away and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Valentines day Chat."

"Happy Valentines day Lucy."

Woooooow. Freakin 6400 hundred words later. Its currently 1am and I have been working on this chapter all week. (Mostly on my phone.) I just didn't want to wait any longer to put it up. I hope you are enjoying the story!


	14. Chapter 13 The Almost Kiss

Lucy sighed as Mylene screamed once again at the sight of Ivan with his monster mask on. The poor girl was so easily startled.

"Mylene! That's like the 10th take and it's only the first scene." Nino complained.

"14th actually, but who's counting?" Alix said in the background.

"You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!"

"I know, but..." Mylene stammered. "that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!" It really wasn't.

"Just big ol' me, Mylene. Nothing to be scared of!" Ivan said, trying to comfort the girl. Behind him Chloe snickered.

"If you ask me, he doesn't even need the mask!" Sabrina laughed with her and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What a snobby brat." Marinette spoke in distaste. Lucy snapped her fingers at Chloe.

"Zip it Skippy." Chloe made a face at her and crossed her arms.

Mylene tried to sing her happy song, a song Lucy had never heard of before, but as she did so she bumped into Adrien who was getting his makeup done by Julika.

"And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylene!" Chloe jeered and laughed.

"Seriously Chloe?" Adrien asked annoyed with Chloe's attitude. The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. So what?"

Clearly upset from Chloe's mean words, Mylene dashed out of the room. Marinette called after her to no prevail. Lucy couldn't help but make a face at her though when she asked if anyone was going to go after her. Ivan of course was quick to act and ran after the crying girl. Lucy walked over to Chloe with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you like this? Why?" She asked raising her hands in frustration. "Your such a bitch for no reason. I don't get it!"

Chloe crossed her arms and glared at Lucy. "How dare you!"

"No! You know what? Just sit down and shut up Chloe, I don't wanna hear you talk anymore!"

"You can't just-"

"Ah ah! Zip it. Not another word." Lucy cut her off, walking up to Chloe and grabbing her by the shoulders and making her sit down. "All you wanna do is run that little mouth, well I'm over it. Be quiet or I will make you quiet. Get it? Got it? Good."

Chloe huffed but didn't speak again. Nino gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Just great Chloe. How are we supposed to finish without our lead actress?!"

"Who needs her, she was lame anyway." Chloe remarked making Lucy glare at her.

"What did I just-"

"Your lame!" Ivan shouted. "Mylene is crying her eyes out in the bathroom because of you!"

"Me?! Lame?" Chloe repeated outraged.

" Hey, hey! Everyone chill out!" Marinette said walking over to Ivan. "You're right, Chloe_ is_ lame." She whispered. "But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylene back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!"

"The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now." Max said, trying to emphasize the time restraint they were on.

"Thank you max!" Marinette said, not wanting the reminder. " And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack..."

"And who's gonna play Mylene's part?" Adrien asked.

"Well me of course!" Chloe stated walking toward the front of the class. Alya glared at her.

"You haven't even read the script!"

"Of course I have! The first scene anyway." Chloe went on, sitting next to Adrien on the teachers desk. "I can even tell you it ends with a kiss between agent Smith and officer Jones."

Lucy raised an eyebrow as Marinette seemed to have a panic attack. Lucy was the editor, she knew the script like the back of her hand. There was definitely no kiss in any version she had read.

"Hold up! I didn't write that!" Alya protested. Nino looked to his feet and shifted a bit.

"Actually, I did. It was just a little tweak, to move the story along." Alya gasped and got in Nino's face.

"You edited_ my _script without even asking me!? That's **low**! Lucy did you know about this!?" Lucy gave her a 'seriously?' look, annoyed that Alya would even ask. "Of course not."

"Wait! Don't you mean _our_ script!"

"Oh who cares who wrote what?" Chloe interrupted, taking the cup of juice Rose had just handed Adrien and drinking it herself. "We've got to film this thing, don't we?"

"She's right." Max added looking at his watch. "Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... "

"Adrien and Chloe kissing cannot happen!" Marinette said harshly to Alya and Lucy. Alya flipped through the script and shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense anyway. The main characters emotional journey-" Alya didn't get to finish as a light bulb went off in Marinette's head.

"Hold on!" She said to Adrien. " We can't let Mylene just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back."

Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat's hiding in!" Chloe called out as Marinette ignored her and left. Lucy shook her head.

"That is it! Come here!" She shouted at Chloe but Nino held her back. "It's not worth it Lucy." Lucy shrugged Nino off her and scoffed.

"Fine, I'm going to go help Marinette." She declared but first walked toward Adrien. "That's _your_ little friend right there," She pointed to Chloe. "I suggest you convince her to get it together, because if I come back here and gotta do it, _she's _gonna be the one crying in that bathroom." Adrien gave her a wide eyed look and leaned back a little before glancing at Chloe who gave Lucy the stink eye as she left to go find Marinette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Lucy caught up to Marinette pretty quickly, who looked at her with a small smile, happy she came along.

"I swear that girl.." Lucy muttered making Marinette laugh a little.

"You get along with her better than most people. She doesn't really bother you."

"Yeah we kinda had a moment." Lucy told Marinette. "I while back when we had that science project."

"When the Evillustrator was after her?"

"Yeah. It wasn't much really but it felt like she considered what I had to say to her. I obviously don't know Chloe that well but typically when people are as spiteful as she is there is some deeper reason for it."

"Or she's just evil." Marinette spoke bitterly.

"Evil isn't born Marinette, it's made. Everybody's got problems."

"That doesn't make it right." Argued Marinette.

"Of course not. I'm not saying put up with it, I'm just saying the Chloe's shitty attitude may be a shield from herself. People who love themselves, don't hurt other people. The more we hate ourselves, the more we want others to suffer. I can't help but feel sorry for Chloe most of the time. How terrible her sense of self must be, if her only joy is to take other peoples happiness."

Marinette frowned and sighed. "Well when you put it that way...I don't know Lucy. With the way she treats everyone, its just hard to feel anything but hate towards her."

"That's understandable." Lucy said with a shrug. "When someone has been mean to you, why would you want to be good to them? You wouldn't want to. That's what makes it hard. You do it anyway. Being good is hard. Much harder than being bad. Chloe is hard headed. I will gladly kick her off her high horse if it is necessary but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave her laying in the dirt either. People are like plants. They get weedy sometimes and when that happens you remove said weeds, you don't trash throw away the whole thing away. You help it grow."

"Your a better person than I am Lucy." Marinette said shaking her head. Lucy draped an arm around her shoulder as they approached the bathroom. "Don't worry Marinette, I'm here to help. I'll be your Yoda." Marinette laughed as the two entered the bathroom.

"Mylene?" Marinette called out. If she was in there, she didn't answer.

"Uh, Marinette?" Lucy called out. Marinette looked at Lucy to see her standing in front of one of the mirrors of the bathroom. On it was a pinkish purple goo that neither girl could identify. Lucy made a face as Marinette went to touch it and examined it on her finger.

"Guys!" Alya shouted suddenly, bursting into the bathroom. "Did you find Mylene?"

"That's a negative." Lucy replied with a frown.

"Well you better come quick because there is about to be some serious lip puckering going on!" Marinette gasped and quickly made her way out the door with Alya. Lucy shifted her hands between pointing toward the door and the goo on the mirror.

"What about...? Okay, I guess that's not concerning. Put it on the back burner for now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Lucy arrived back to the classroom everyone was arguing again.

"We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylene is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people." Nino said trying to get everyone back in place.

"Here we go again..." muttered Adrien and Lucy gave him a sympathetic smile.

Alya placed her hands on her hips and glared at Nino. "This is beat! Agent Smith does _not_ need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember?!"

"Do you wanna finish this film or not?"

"Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead!" Chloe chimed in. "That'll fix everything."

"Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?" Alya asked skeptically. Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform."

Lucy rubbed her temples and Adrien patted her back.

" Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script _again_!" Nino argued, making Alya claim she wasn't going to put her name on the credits. Chloe went on to say no one would care about her name anyway which of course enraged Alya.

"That is enough!" Lucy suddenly shouted. "Everyone needs to take a damn breath! Right now! Everyone in!" She said taking in a deep breath, the majority of the room following suit. "And out!" She commanded letting out her breath, everyone following. Lucy turned to Alya and pointed at her. "What's done is done Alya, let it go."

"Thank you!" Nino spoke but Lucy shushed him.

"No, no. Not anything from you. You went out of your way to make a major change without consulting anyone and that's shitty. You are a part of the problem. This is a group effort people. If we can't work together, what are we doing here?"

"Lucy is right! This is a group effort!" Marinette agreed. "Chloe your idea is perfect!" Lucy squinted at her.

"Of course its a perfect idea! Because it's mine!" Chloe approved.

"But you don't have a uniform." Marinette said sadly and Alya rolled her eyes.

"That's just another reason it doesn't make sense." Marinette ignored Alya and continued on.

"Chloe, you and your assistant should go down to the nurses office and try on some uniforms."

Chloe pondered on it a moment before agreeing. "Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard." Sabrina and the two boys, who looked hesitant to follow, left with Chloe.

"Nice going miss producer, now we have no lead. Again." Nino huffed in annoyance.

"But we got rid of Chloe." Marinette argued, trying to show that that was the main goal.

"Fine." Nino them went on. "Lucy, you can be Agent Smith." Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me? Why me?"

"You know the script." Nino said as if it was obvious. "And with the attitude you've had today, taking charge and putting your foot down, its exactly what we need in an agent Smith."

OR! Oooor, Marinette could do it." Alya suggested making Marinette panic again.

"What?! No! I'm the producer."

"And Lucy is an editor, who cares, and besides," Alya said leaning into her friend. "Don't you wanna kiss Adrien?" Marinette shifted uncomfortably as she glanced in Adrien's direction. "Yes, but not like this..."

Lucy looked over at Adrien who now held a light blush on his face. They made eye contact and he gave her a reassuring smile. The idea of playing the role didn't bother Lucy to much. Kissing Adrien for the sake of acting didn't really faze her. It was how the people around her felt about it, that made Lucy hesitant. Adrien himself, didn't seem opposed to the idea and she assumed that like her, he saw this as a job. It wasn't real so there was nothing to be weird about. Marinette on the other hand...the pig tailed girl looked conflicted. Like she didn't want to kiss Adrien simply because of the movie, but she didn't want anyone else to kiss him either.

"It's up to you Marinette, I don't care." Lucy offered, smiling gently at the girl. Marinette looked between Lucy and Adrien and sighed. As much as she wanted to kiss the blonde boy, she wanted it to happen under the right circumstances. Because he wanted to, not because he had to. Marinette also knew that her acting skills were not very good, and she didn't want the movie to come out poorly because of it. She wasn't a fan of the idea of Lucy and Adrien kissing either, but she supposed she liked it better than Chloe. She trusted Lucy and knew that she would take the part for what it was. Pretend. With that in mind Marinette nodded at Nino.

"Lucy should do it." Nino smiled and nodded.

"Great, awesome! Lets do this."

Alya sat next to Marinette as everyone got ready to film with a frown.

"I thought you wanted to kiss Adrien?"

"I do, but I want him to kiss me because he wants to. My time will come." Marinette said with confidence. "Lucy will make a great agent Smith. I know it."

Alya gave her a soft smile and patted her back. Off to the side Lucy watched Julika apply more powder to Adrien's face.

"Got enough makeup on there princess?" She jested with a smirk. Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry not all of us can be as naturally pretty as you all the time." Lucy raised both her eyebrows at him and Adrien felt himself choke on his own spit as he realized what he just said. "I mean! I- you just-"

"Easy tiger, thanks for the compliment." Lucy said with a hand up to stop his rambling. Adrien let out an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his neck as Nino called out for everyone to get into place. He wasn't prepared for this. Adrien hadn't planned on kissing anyone for this movie but he definitely hadn't planned on kissing _her_. He knew it wasn't real of course. It was for the sake of the movie. Lucy wasn't kissing him, Agent Smith was kissing Officer Jones. Still, as she stood in front of him, looking up to meet his eyes, Adrien couldn't focus on the words she was saying. The lines she had memorized went in one ear and out the other. Instead his focus was on the serious look on her face. That and her closeness. Closing his eyes, Adrien moved in. He could feel her nose brush against his when the door swung open and Chloe ran in screaming cut. The two pulled away from one another startled by the out burst.

"I knew it!" Chloe shouted pointing to Marinette. "Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges! And you!" She went on pointing to Lucy. "You already have Chat Noir! Now you need to make moves on Adrien too?!"

Lucy grimaced at Chloe. "Excuse me?" Adrien looked visibly uncomfortable and Lucy assumed it was because of the small altercation he had with her when he himself made the assumption of her relationship the Chat. Before anyone could say anything else screams were heard in the distance.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Adrien asked quietly.

"If this is another one of your ploys to get rid of me you can forget it!" Chloe ranted. "Beside I-" She was interrupted with another set of screams.

"Well that can't be good." Lucy sighed.

"We should scope this out!" Marinette declared and Lucy couldn't help but internally disagree. In the end it seemed not to matter though as everyone followed her out of the room and down into the court yard. The students gasped as they saw goo all over the place. Marinette, noticing a wristband on the floor picked it it. "This goo..." She started looking to Lucy. "the bathroom!"

"Yeah," Lucy said crossing her arms. "The thing you totally dismissed over the whole kiss thing."

"That's Kim's." Adrien claimed, looking at the wristband in Marinettes hand. The students agreed it was time to find the principle and tell him something was going on.

"Where are you going?" Nino asked Adrien as he tiptoed back toward the stairs.

"I left Officer Jones's jacket in the classroom, should probably wear it in every scene!" He explained before running up the steps. Nino nodded and Lucy looked after him perplexed. Was that really important right now?

"What fucking Jacket?" Lucy asked aloud. "He was never wearing- and I'm alone again." She stopped, realizing everyone had already moved on from the court yard. Throwing her hands up in frustration, Lucy shook her head. "Kay, bye Adrien, try not to die." She grumbled waving off no one before making her way to the rest of the group. When she reached the principles office, everyone was examining the room that was now also covered in goo. The principle himself, nowhere in sight.

"Now where is Marinette?" Asked Lucy, not seeing the girl. Everyone left the principles office and Alya gasped as she found Marinette's phone on the floor. Looking up, the group noticed the goo had covered the school and after checking a window found they were trapped in the school. A fact Julika seemed to find very cool. They also learned that everyone's cell service was blocked. Lovely. Suddenly Ladybug appeared asking if everything was okay. Nino grew excited that Ladybug would be in his movie.

"Its going to be so legit now!" He said stoked.

"We need to calmly evacuate the building." She said only for Chat Noir to appear as well.

"Easier said than done Ladybug."

"Chat Noir!? Double legit!"

"I tried to cut through the goo but its totally indestructible, so it looks like we are trapped inside the school for now."

"Then how did you two get in?" Lucy asked with her arms crossed. Her question went ignored of course as the two heroes went to the other side of the room to talk. She looked around again and noticed Adrien had yet to join them as well. She looked at Chat as he spoke to Ladybug.

"Guys, we are missing someone else." She said, gaining the attention of everyone. "Adrien."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the classroom the group found Adrien's shoe on the ground. Lucy hummed. Either Adrien had in fact been caught or he was being a clever boy. The monster appeared and grabbed Nathaniel. Ladybug told everyone to run. Everyone ran down stairs and stood off to the side while Ladybug and Chat attempted to fight the monster, it looked at them, making everyone give off small screams. In doing so the monster grew a little larger. It was feeding off everyone's fear. The monster trapped Chat and Ladybug and then made its way over to the group, it looked at Ivan a moment before licking him like a large dog. It then grabbed Alix and Nathaniel, running off into another classroom. Hearing more screams the group ran off to find Chloe and Sabrina who had separated from everyone earlier on. Upon reaching the classroom, the students found they were too late to save Chloe and Sabrina but could track the monster with the goo it left behind. It lead them to a cellar, something Lucy found a little creepy but she supposed all the water pipes and air vents had to go somewhere. Going down they came across a bunch of egg shaped goo pods holding those who had been captured inside. Ladybug called for her lucky charm and got guitar strings. Lucy chuckled at her annoyance. As usual, the girl quickly figured out the puzzle and began handing everyone random objects. She told everyone they were going to sing Mylene's happy song, smelly wolf. Lucy did not know the words to the song, but banged her 'instrument' together anyway. After a few moments, the monster shrank down and ran to Ivan who noticed the pin he gave Mylene. Ladybug took the pin and broke it, releasing and capturing the akuma. The goo was removed and Mylene returned to her normal self. She and Ivan shared a sweet kiss that made Lucy smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOooO

Lucy, Alya, Marinette, Adrien and Principal Damocles stood outside the mayors office when Nino came out in a huff.

"He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!"

"Don't worry Nino, this is how all great directors start out." Adrien assured, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, even if that kiss isn't quite what we thought it would be." Alya pointed out looking at Marinette who sighed and smiled. Lucy gave a light laugh and looked to see Adrien smiling at her. Definitely not quiet what was expected.


	15. Chapter 14 Eye of the Tiger

**Hello all! Big old A/N before we start here. Sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks, unfortunately I got busy with work and things I just had to get done during the weekend. I was trying to look at a time line for miraculous because it seemed like a lot of episodes seem to happen at such random points in the year that I cant keep track of what time of year it is lol. The one I found on the wiki fandom has episodes in a very different order from which they are aired and a part of me wish I saw it earlier to better coordinate the story. Alas, here we are. Idk, maybe for season 2 lol. Anyway, another reason it took me so long to update is that the next couple of episodes I found difficult to find a way to place Lucy because she isnt a hero and finding a way to do it in a way that makes sense can be a bit difficult for me sometimes. I however didnt want to skip episodes because then the time frame between chapters jumps even more and I dont like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to like and comment to tell me what you think so rar! I love hearing your feedback !**

**_The term deja vu comes from the French "already seen"; it is also referred to in psychology as paramnesia._**

_ D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris History. _

_ They're all relying on me to defeat Chloe. _

_Darkblade! The lord of Paris! _

_What a knight-mare! _

_ Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. _

Lucy awoke in a sweat. Her heart beat pounded in her ears and she felt as if she had just ran a mile. Sitting up, Lucy took a few deep breaths and brought her hand to her chest, her fingers meeting the warm metal of her watch necklace. She fiddled with it as she thought back on her strange dream. She looked to her phone lock screen that read **Wednesday March 15th, 7:15 am. **She had slept through her alarm and now had no time to get ready for school at a leisure pace. Quickly getting dressed, Lucy grabbed her things and headed out the door. Arriving at school, Lucy ran into Alya who gave her a wave, the two walked side by side into the school together.

"Where is Marinette?" Lucy asked casually, noticing the pig tailed girls absence. Alya rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Who knows, that girl is late everyday I swear."

The two separated to their own lockers and Lucy pondered on her dream. It was so odd. Knights and politics mostly. She assumed that maybe it wasn't too odd. After all with Akumas and superhero's running around, the things that happened in her dream didn't seem too far fetched. Knights running around, talking over Paris would be strange back in America, but here in Paris it was almost realistic. Lost in thought, Lucy almost didn't see Adrien walk up to her.

"Are you alright Lucy? You have a very serious look on your face." He asked with a small laugh. Lucy shook her head and dismissed it.

"Weird dream is all."

"Wanna tell me about it." Suggested Adrien with a small shrug. Lucy smiled at his kindness and went to respond when the bell rang.

"Maybe later, we should get in class." With a nod both teens wondered into class. Approaching the doorway Adrien stopped and let Lucy go in first, bowing slightly and moving his arms in a leading fashion, silently saying 'After you.' Lucy smiled once more and ruffled his hair as she walked past, making her way up the steps to take her seat next to Nathaniel. The class began and Ms. Bustier began her lesson. Not long before Lunch the teacher stood before the class and told everyone how it was time to elect a class representative. Lucy couldn't help but find this to be a strange thing to do in the middle of the year but figured it had something to do with the re-election of the mayor of Paris. The only person who seemed to want to run happened to be the mayors daughter ironically enough. Politics is the art of looking for trouble, finding it everywhere, diagnosing it incorrectly and applying the wrong remedies. A perfect fit for Chloe Bourgeois. Something felt familiar about this situation however. Lucy was taken out of her thoughts as Marinette rather abruptly ran into class, spluttering out random mixed excuses before taking her seat next to Alya. When Lunch came Marinette jogged over to Lucy with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Hey Lucy!" She greeted and Lucy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Marinette. How are ya now?"

"I'm great, hey how do you feel about running as class rep?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Want to do what?" Adrien asked as he appeared beside Marinette. The dark haired girl went red and froze a moment leaving Lucy to answer instead.

"She was asking if I would run for class rep." Adrien's eyebrow shot up seeming to like the idea.

"Are you? You'd do great!" He assured confidently. Lucy chuckled and shook her head no.

"No thanks. That sounds like a headache. Maybe you should run."

"Me? No way. Have you seen my schedule? I run on fums as it is." Adrien rejected.

"Why are you asking that anyway Marinette?" Lucy inquired. Marinette came out of her daze at the sound of her name and laughed nervously.

"Chloe is always class rep and she isn't a very good one. I thought it could be time for a change."

"Good luck with that one." Said Lucy. "It looks like Chloe is making sure she doesn't have any competition." She nodded her head in Chloe's direction, seeing her talking to Kim. Her body language screamed threatening as she walked off leaving Kim with a dejected look on his face. Without a word, Marinette scurried over to the athlete, probably to ask him what had happened.

"So," Adrien began. "Did you wanna get some lunch and maybe tell me about your dream?"

Lucy paused and blinked after Marinette before answering him. "Uh, yeah...yeah sure."

The two walked across the street to a small sandwich shop. Walking inside they quickly ordered their food and found a place to sit at one of the out door tables. Adrien waited patiently for Lucy to speak. Their time together was always so limited, rather he was with her as Adrien or as Chat, there never seemed to be enough time. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak a few times, only for nothing to come out. Like she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"Do you ever feel like your stuck on repeat?" Lucy asked causing Adrien to furrow his eyebrows. "Like you'r in a constant state of Deja vu?"

"Hm.." Adrien hummed in thought. "Not really. I mean I suppose everyone does sometimes but..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"The widely accepted understanding of déjà vu is that it is the feeling that the observer in a new situation has actually been there before or seen it before." Lucy went on. "The phrase was coined by Emile Boirac, a French researcher into the anomalous. His book was entitled L'Avenir des Sciences Psychiques ("The Future of Psychic Sciences"). As Boirac explained, this sense of deja vu is characteristically accompanied by a feeling that something strange, weird, and eerie is happening to the witness."

"Do you feel this way often?" Adrien asked curiously.

Lucy sighed. "More so these days. Usually its just small stuff that I don't really think much of but so far this whole morning...even this conversation...it just feels...familiar."

Adrien sat silently as he contemplated Lucy's words. Nothing about this conversation seemed familiar to him. Lucy rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "It's probably nothing. My brain is probably just picking up on the fact that its March 15th and an election just happened."

"Ah, the Ides of March." Adrien replied knowingly. "Superstitious? Maybe that's why your feeling weird. You think today is a day of bad luck."

A laugh escaped Lucy as she licked her lips. "Nah, not really. I'm more of a Friday the 13th superstitious chick than the ides of March. Besides, I don't need a special day to worry about bad luck. I seem to attract it. Some might say I am a beacon of bad luck."

Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes. The irony being she was talking to someone who's other persona happened to be an emblem for bad luck. Adrien didn't necessarily consider himself unlucky, but he surely didn't consider Lucy unlucky either.

"What? I am!" Lucy defended. "Bad shit follows me."

"Bad shit follows everyone."

Lucy was almost taken back by Adrien's words. It was the first time she had ever heard him curse.

"Did you just say shit?" She laughed and Adrien flushed a little. "Such a dirty word from such a pristine boy. "

"I'm not that pristine." He muttered, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, attempting to play it cool.

"Uh huh." Lucy said leaning her head into her palm, with her elbow on the table. "Careful, don't want your daddy finding out I'm such a bad influence on ya. You'll never see me again."

Lucy was smiling as she spoke but her words caused Adrien to frown. She didn't seem to realize just how accurate her words were. Quickly replacing his frown with a casual look Adrien shrugged. "What he doesn't know wont hurt him. I'm a young adult, I can curse if I want to. Fuck. See, look at that."

A loud laugh escaped Lucy and Adrien basked in the sound. She had such a contagious laugh and it was only a moment later before Adrien found himself laughing too.

"Watch out everybody, we gotta a tough guy over here."

As silence fell over them Adrien tried not to be too obvious at how much her was looking at Lucy. With conversation it was easy. Funny how weird it is to avoid eye contact when you are talking to someone, but also weird to keep eye contact when your not. Lucy had a big mouth. An odd observation, Adrien would admit but, as he discreetly watched her eat, the boy couldn't help but notice the large bites she was taking out of her sandwich. Most girls he knew didn't do that, or at least if they did, they avoided it in public settings. Adrien didn't mind of course, in fact there was something satisfying about it. If he had to guess, it would be that he liked it because it meant she was comfortable around him. There was no hiding or timidness, the girl was hungry and she was gonna eat that sandwich. It made him smile, which of course Lucy noticed and sent him a questioning look.

"What?" She asked with a mouth full of food. Adrien smirked while picking up his sandwich.

"Nothing." He then said before taking an equally large bit out of his own food. Lucy smiled and covered her mouth as she tried to swallow.

"Are you making fun of me!?" She laughed, clearly not actually offended.

"I would never." Adrien spoke, this time it being him with a mouth full. Scrunching her nose at him, Lucy picked up one of the pickle slices she had removed from her sandwich and threw it at Adrien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in class Lucy took her seat next to Nathaniel. Ms. Bustier asked once more if anyone would want to run against Chloe and Sabrina. She watched as Marinette looked around the room, at who Lucy guessed were the other people who had thought to run, but were to threatened by Chloe to do so. None of them made a move, thus Ms. Bustier went to declare the position the two girls. There it was again, the familiar. Marinette jumped up with her hand raised, stating she would run. Ms. Bustier looked pleased at this news, and Lucy wasn't sure if it was because she did not want Chloe as their rep, or she simply wanted others to try.

When school ended Lucy sat with Marinette and Alya in the court yard. Alya asked Marinette how she planned to represent and Marinette confessed to still not believing she raised her hand in the first place.

"You'll do fine Marinette, we believe in you." Lucy said sincerely, patting the dark haired girl on the back. Marinette smiled kindly at Lucy before sighing. "I can't help but worry about Chloe, seeing she likes to play dirty, who knows what kind of scheme she'll come up with."

"Never be afraid to raise your voice for honesty and truth and compassion against injustice and lying and greed. If people all over the world would do this, it would change the earth." Lucy comforted. A small crowd of students surrounded the girls.

" Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic!" Rose praised with a giggle. Marinette looked at her sheepishly and gave her a thanks. "When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. Oh maybe pink ones!"

"And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library." Chimed in Nino.

" Uh, you know... um, I don't-, you know." Juleka mumbled. Marinette smiled at them nervously.

"Sure Juleka."

Alya noticing Adrien coming down the stairs waved to him. "Marinette can count on your vote, right Adrien!?"

"Sure," He said with a smile. "Depending on her speech." It was enough to make Marinette swoon.

"Better get crackin' on that campaign." She said, leaning her head on Alya's leg.

OoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoO

Later, Lucy sat on Talia's bed while doing her math homework. Talia herself at her desk scrolling through Pintrest. Lucy gave an exhausted sigh. Math really was her worst subject. She closed the book and got up from the bed, walking over to Talia and leaning over her shoulder.

"Anything good?" She asked, getting a nod from the raven haired girl.

"There is always something good on Pintrest. I swear it is like a rabbit whole of information. Hows the math?" A groan escaped Lucy as she glared at the book on Talia's bed.

"Stupid." Talia laughed. "Yeah I don't miss it."

Looking from the computer to the desk itself something caught Lucy's eye. Curiously, she reached over and picked up a small, octagon shaped, wooden box with a strange design on it. Picking it up and examining the box Lucy asked,

"What's this?"

Talia rolled her eyes and leaned her head back in annoyance before grabbing it from Lucy.

"I don't even know. I think it fell into my bag at one of the antique shops I was at. I keep meaning to return it but I'm forgetful as fuck. I tossed it onto my desk practically as soon as I found it and it's just been sitting there."

"Well what's inside? Maybe if you look, you'll be able to figure out where it might have come from."

Talia shrugged and reached for the lid. "I guess but it could have come from-" A beaming light released as Talia opened the lid causing both girls to shield their eyes.

"Ah! What the fuck!" Talia yelled. As their eyes adjusted both girl where taken back at the sight of a tiny, purple-ish pink tiger. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Talia shouted louder. Lucy squinted at the tiger curiously.

"If your very much done." The tiger said with a bemused expression. "You were supposed to open me alone Talia."

"It knows my name!" Talia shouted wide eyed as she gripped Lucy's arm.

"That I do, and my name is Roaar. I am a Kwami. Your Kwami now more specifically. You have been chosen." Roaar's tone was calm and Lucy could feel Talia slowly calm down as well as her grip loosened on her arm.

"Chosen for what?" She asked and the Kwami smiled. "To be a hero of Paris."

Chat Noir and Ladybug have something like you, don't they?" Lucy inquired, pointing at the tiger.

"Something like me, yes." Roaar looked between the two girls his expression growing serious. "Listen girls, no one muct know of my existence. It's bad enough you were here when Talia opened the box..."

"Lucy." Lucy introduced her self.

"Lucy..." He repeated. "No one is supposed to know about us, other than our owners. What's done is done now I suppose, but I must be kept a secret." The girls nodded silently and the Kwami smiled once more.

"Talia, by wearing my miraculous, the bracelet you see before you," He instructed, showing a silver bracelet with three blue gems connecting to three rings. "you will be given the power of the tiger. In doing so it will become your duty to fight beside Chat Noir and Ladybug for the greater good against evil."

"Your mission, should you choose to accept..." Lucy whispered with a sly grin, receiving an elbow from Talia.

"How do you know this isn't a mistake? Some kind of accident?" Talia asked, uncertainty radiating from her. Lucy had never seen this version of Talia. She was always so sure of herself. She supposed a creature giving you a powerful responsibility out of no where was enough to make most people question if they were really the person right for the job.

" There are no accidents..." The Kwami confirmed. "there is only some purpose that we haven't yet understood."

Talia looked to Lucy who gave her a small shrug. Slowly, she reached for the bracelet and put it on her wrist, slipping on the three rings to her fingers.

"What do I do?" She then asked, and Roaar smiled.

"To transform, simply say Roaar stripes on. Your physical weapon is a pair of nun-chucks, but you will also have enhanced abilities like your strength and agility. Your claws are also exceptionally sharp. Your special power is speed. By saying the words 'eye of the tiger' you will activate this power, giving you the ability to move faster than the human eye can see. After you use this power, you will have five minutes before you transform back. The timer will display on your bracelet. To detransform of course, simply say Roaar, stripes off."

"Should I give it a go?" Talia asked Lucy who smirked at her.

"Might as well."

Talia took a deep breath before nodding, a look of determination setting on her face.

"Roaar! Stripes on!"

Lucy watched in amazement as Talia transformed. A black mask cover her face. Her hair changed to a slightly more purple/black color, her eyes glowed purple as well. Her suit did resemble that of a tiger but instead of orange is was a dark purple as well, her stripes that were displayed on her arms, midsection, and legs were black while her tail was mostly the dark purple with a black tip.

"Well would you look at that..." Lucy said in slight awe. "How do you feel?"

Talia walked over to a full body mirror across the room and looked at herself in fascination. She touched her mask and ran her fingers through her hair, examining her bodysuit, she ran her hands down her frame feeling its texture.

"Different." She spoke. "I feel different. Lighter perhaps."

A jingle came from Lucy's phone, taking her eyes off her now super powered friend to the glowing screen. A text from Alya was there. Chloe had got Jagged Stone, a famous rock star, to endorse her campaign and was buying student votes with autographs. With a sigh and eye roll, Lucy quickly texted back saying she was on her way.

"I gotta jet, class rep thing..." She trailed off rolling her wrist in the air.

"Ew. Didn't know you were into politics." Talia judged with a slight eyebrow raise.

"I'm not, Mari is...I don't...that girl is a natural born people pleaser, She wants to do right by everyone. Its admirable I'll give her that." Lucy explained grabbing her things and placing them in her bag. "You should do some roof hopping or something, test yourself out."

"I think I will." Talia said with a smirk before climbing into her window. "Good luck with...you know...that."

Lucy gave a breathy chuckle as she watched Talia leave, making her way out herself."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Talia couldn't believe how easily her body was adapting to being a superhero. Her physical activity was pretty minimal, so yoga here and there, the occasional run, but here she was flipping and jumping through the air like she had done it all her life. It was amazing. Landing on the roof of Lucy's school Talia watched as a news reporter followed a man who looked like a fencing instructor. Squinting she recognized the man from the news, the one who had tried to run for mayor and lost. It appeared the reporter woman was trying to get the scoop on his defeat. Talia went wide eyed as she witnessed the instructor transform into a knight and then proceed to make the reporter and camera man one as well.

"Holy shit! It's happening! Alright." She said as she began to jog in place, twisting her neck from side to side. "I got this, time to save the mother fuckin day!"

She leaped across a few other buildings until she caught up with the crowed of nights. Landing in the street in front of them, Talia placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know there was a parade today."

"Move from our path little beast! Or face my sword!" Darkblade shouted. Before Talia could respond Chat Noir landed beside her.

" The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!" He spoke pointing his staff at them. He glanced away from them and over to Talia. "Who are you?"

"Tigress, first day, nice to meet ya. We'll do formal introductions later, yes?" She answered grabbing her nun-chucks and twirling them around. Chat nodded and brought his attention back to Darkblade.

"Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! En garde!" He said running at them.

Ok so here is technically half a chapter but I wanted to put something out because its Sunday and who knows if I'll have time to update again before next weekend. I will try to post the second half of this chapter during the week but unfortunately I make no promises. Chow for now!


	16. Chapter 15 Its Better This Way

Lucy stood while leaning on her right hip with her arms crossed as she watched her peers in line for Jagged stone. Unfamiliar with the star, Lucy couldn't help but feel unimpressed by the whole thing. Seeing someone stand beside her out of her peripheral vision, Lucy looked to her left to find Marinette watching equally annoyed. When Alya walked towards them with her CD in hand, Marinette tapped her foot.

"Huh, got an autograph."

Alya smiled at her sheepishly and apologized claiming she couldn't help herself but that she snagged Marinette one too. Temptation coursed through her but Marinette remained strong willed and refused. Looking past the her two friends, Lucy raised an eyebrow and excused herself and began walking towards a pillar behind them. Peeking around and leaning against the marble surface, Lucy crossed her arms once more.

"Whatcha doooin?" She asked startling Chloe and Sabrina. The red head quickly hid her hand behind her back with a worried expression while Chloe glared at Lucy with her hands on her hips.

"None of your business!"

Lucy smiled at the blue eyes blonde lightly. "Something tells me it isn't any of yours either. Just for the record, the weather today is partly suspicious with chances of betrayal. It is the Ides of March after all."

"Never knew you were a believer in stupid superstition." Chloe sneered.

"I'm believer in Karma. You might know a little bit about that, wouldn't you Sabrina?" Lucy retorted while lifting her hand and twisting her writs back and fourth. Sabrina frowned and shrunk away from Lucy slightly, embarrassment creeping up her spine. Lucy's sea foam eyes went back to meet Chloe's icy ones and a lesser person might have cowered at the intensity but Chloe stood her ground.

"You should be more mindful of peoples secrets Chloe," Lucy warned. "One day, yours might be at risk for exposure and people will remember how you handled theirs."

"I don't have any secrets." Chloe countered confidently but Lucy knew better.

"Hm..." She hummed out, her small smile still visible on her lips. Chloe squinted at Lucy as she walked away without another word. Her eyes shifted and a smirked moved to her lips as she over heard Marinette talking to some of the other students about her ideas.

Alya gave Lucy a curious look as she walked back in her direction. "Where you just talking to Chloe?" She asked and Lucy gave a small nod.

"That I was."

"About what?" Alya asked with her arms crossed.

"Chloe seems to have a knack for getting her hands on things that do not belong to her." Lucy answered as she watched Chloe approach Marinette and lead her away from some of the students she was talking to.

"You are being very cryptic right now, you know that right?" A suspicious and mildly annoyed tone laced Alya's words.

"Chloe has Marinette's diary."

"What?! That little-" Alya's rant was interrupted by the sound of trumpets outside the building. The mayor, along with Lucy, Alya, Marinette, Rose and Kim peeked out the door to find an army of knights standing outside.

"O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!" One knight spoke as, who they could only assume was Darkblade, stepped forward.  
**"**Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!"

The mayor looked out uncertain. "What did he say?"

"Basically, he's gonna bust you up." Alya answered. The mayor quickly stuttered and told them to make an appointment with his secretary before slamming the doors shut.

Outside Chat and Tigress hop down and begin fighting off the knights.

"Guys, do you only know heavy metal?" Chat Noir asked, tossing his staff around. Tigress rolled her eyes as she kicked a few over. _This_ fucking guy.

Lucy smiled as she looked out the window to see Chat and Tigress. _Seems to be doing good for her first day. _Lucy thought to herself as she watched Tigress wack a number of knights with her nun-chucks. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the rock star walk out the door from the corner of her eye. What on earth was that guy doing? Jagged Stone went out and with only a few moments was turned into a knight himself. Lucy quickly made her way over to the doors and grabbed Marinette's shoulder.

"We need to try and keep them out."

Marinette nodded with a determined look on her face.

"The doors quickly!"

"The doors quickly!" Chloe's voice echoed.

"Quit, Chloe!"

"Quit Chloe-oh."

The students shut the door but the knights outside began trying to bust their way in. Lucy watched Marinette quickly run upstairs making the blonde confused. Where was she going?

"Do you think the doors will hold?" Alya asked as she moved to Lucy's side.

"No," Lucy answered while shaking her head. "We need to barricade it, lock the windows. Even that wont be a permanent solution but it will buy us some time. Is their a back door to this place?"

"Its a historical government building. Pretty sure the only way in is through those doors." Said Alya making Lucy sigh.

"Of course it is."

Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly!" Marinette shouted from the stairs, drawing everyone's attention. " Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylene, Lucy and Alya, you come with me!"

"So nice of you to join us after running off to who knows where Marinette." Lucy muttered to herself. Marinette went ton to get everyone to help barricade the entrance in hopes to delay the knights on the outside. Continuous thumping at the door indicated that the knights had no plan of stopping their efforts any time soon.

"We can't stay here." Lucy said and Marinette turned to the mayor, telling him they all need to retreat. The mayor agreed and told everyone to follow him. Lucy stopped half way up the stairs to see Marinette not following and called out to her.

"Marinette! What are you doing? Let's go!"

"Go on without me." She claimed. "Keep everyone calm and safe, I'm going to make sure the windows are secure and keep adding to the barricade. Try and hold them off as long as possible."

"I can help you."

"I got this! Lucy our friends need you, go!"

Lucy frowned and sighed before turning and continuing after the rest of her classmates.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma!" Ladybug said releasing the now harmless butterfly before throwing her lucky charm into the air to fix everything. Chat Noir quickly dismissed himself and Ladybug looked to her new companion.

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to be properly introduced."

"Tigress." The girl answered with her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Is it safe to assume you'll be joining us from now on?" Ladybug asked, getting a nod from the new hero.

"You bet, gotta say, I wasn't so sure about this whole super hero thing, thought maybe it was some kind of a fluke." Tigress admitted. "But now I can see it wasn't. I may not know why I was chosen to fight along side you and Chat, but I look forward helping you guys kick akuma ass."

Ladybug smiled and gave a small laugh, happy to know she isn't the only one to doubt herself in the beginning, but also happy Tigress now saw her true potential. "I'm positive we are going to make a great team." Ladybug confirmed before hearing her earnings beep.

"See ya on the flip side Ladybug." Tigress said with a solute before hopping over to the next building.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOOOoOoOoOoO

Lucy still felt a little dazed as she and the others removed the things blocking the door.

"And where were you? Hiding under a rock?!" Chloe shouted as Marinette came down the stairs. Marinette glared at Chloe before explaining that she was turned into a knight. Lucy gave an amused look as Adrien quickly came down as well claiming he had been as well. He walked over to Lucy and leaned his forearm onto her shoulder.

"What a knight-mare!"

Lucy squinted at him before raising an eyebrow. "And where the hell did you come from?"

"I was knight, must have stormed the place with all the others." Adrien responded causally with a shrug. Lucy looked him over. Everyone who was a knight that turned elsewhere, returned to the place they had been knighted. Curious that he wasn't. A pain shot through Lucy's head causing her to wince.

"Are you alright?!" Adrien asked with concern taking hold of Lucy by the shoulders.

"Yeah.." She answered with a sight groan. "I just...what was I saying?"

Adrien knitted his eyebrows together as he looked Lucy over. This wasn't the first time she had seemed confused. He just didn't know what was making her that way.

"Now that all this is over, I want my personal items back!" Marinette demanded, drawing the two teens attention. Chloe tried to claim she had no idea what Marinette was talking about but Sabrina pushed her to the side, eager to have the box removed from her hand. The class frowned at Chloe as it was revealed she had tried to use Marinette's diary against her. She tried to claim it was Sabrina's idea but the accusation did not help her cause. When Alya claimed Marinette would be the new class rep because there was no way anyone was going to vote for Chloe now, Marinette hesitated and Chloe tried to turn the negativity away from her by claiming Marinette was dropping out of being class rep.

"No, I'm not!" Marinette explained. "I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloe, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!"

Lucy and and Adrien smiled at one another and clapped with the rest of the class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at home Adrien laid on his bed in thought, Plagg happily munching on cheese beside him.

"What's eatin you kid?" Plagg asked lazily as he side eyed his blonde owner.

"Lucy...she-"

"Is great, yeah yeah, forget I asked."

"No! I mean, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Something was just going on with her today. She was talking about some weird dream she had, and how she was going through some deja vu situation. Then later when I told her I was turned into a knight she kinda just looked at me for a moment, like she knew I was lying, but then something happened and all of a sudden she was in pain. Its just odd."

Plagg paused his cheese eating a moment in thought. "Like she knew you were lying huh...?"

"Yeah...Plagg do you know something?" Adrien asked, sitting up and looking at his Kwami.

"Actually, yes."

Adrien blinked at him. "Well are you gonna tell me?!"

"Oh, its your miraculous." Plagg said casually, throwing the last hunk of his cheese into his mouth.

Groaning, Adrien threw his head back. "That doesn't tell me anything Plagg."

The little black cat rolled his eyes before floating in front of the teens face.

"Do you think people are stupid Adrien?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Adrien defended wide eyed.

"Really?" Continued Plagg. "Then why do you think nobody has figured out your Chat yet? I'm not talking about random people on the street of course, but all your friends, the people who see you everyday and accept your lame excuses for where you are going and where you have been. Why do you think they have not put two and two together?"

Adrien shrugged. "They don't recognize me, I wear-"

"A mask that covers a quarter of your face." Plagg said with a deadpan look. "Listen kid, your friends don't recognize you, because your miraculous keeps them from doing so. All miraculous do. Its a small amount of magic that they give off when your identity is in jeopardy. Makes them lose their train of thought, so they drop it."

"Is that why I can't seem to figure out Ladybugs identity?" Adrien asked as he thought about Plagg's words.

"Pretty much. It does affect other holders. You guys are not supposed to know one another identity so its only natural it protects you from each other as well. Obviously it can't stop you from revealing yourself or flat out telling people who you are. Nor is it impossible for a person to figure it out on their own. The miraculous just makes it more difficult."

"Does that mean Lucy thinks I am Chat Noir?" Adrien asked trying to make sense of it all. Plagg shrugged.

"It means the thought has crossed her mind. She might not straight up think it, but Lucy is perceptive. The more lame excuses you have to give her, the more often you'll probably witness her get confused." Plagg went on. "My advise is to avoid having to explain yourself to her as much as possible, or at least become a better liar."

"I don't want to lie to her at all. I wish I could just tell her everything."

"Well don't." Plagg warned.

"Would it really be so bad?"

"WoUlD iT rEaLly Be So- YES IT WOULD BE BAD." Plagg argued. "I've been around a long time Adrien, had a lot of owners. You think your the first to want to reveal yourself to someone? Well hate to disappoint ya but your not."

Adrien watched as Plagg grew a solemn expression. Something the boy was not used to when it came to his otherwise careless Kwami. Plagg floated down and sat beside Adrien on the bed with a sigh.

"You think revealing yourself to the people you care about might make things easier for you. No more lying, or sneaking around. But the truth is that it makes everything much more difficult. If you trust in anything I have to say trust this: I've seen it before. Its just better this way..."

The Kwami went quiet then. And Adrien couldn't find anything to say to him. Silence is a protective coating over pain. Plagg let his mind wonder to times of the past. It's a small world. It keeps recrossing itself. You would think a being capable of living billions of years could easily hold all the happenings in one humble lifetime without much overlap, after all it's not just Paris he has lived in—but no, we cross, crisscross, and recross our old tracks like figure skaters. It can be so draining.

Alright, second half of Darkblade done! Bit of a shorter chapter but once again, really just wanted to update as well as have a bit of a discussion. I wanted to add a miraculous holder other than Lucy, and although I don't think I will still be writing a whole lot of action scenes, it will at least give a little wiggle room in my chapters. Also the idea for the way the miraculous works came from a book I read on wattpad. Its a Chat Noir fic called "The Muse" by khywae. The book focuses on the characters several years later while they are all in collage and it much more on the mature side, however in it she writes about how the miraculous has the power to wipe memories to protect the holders identities, something I found very interesting and after watching the 'Miracle Queen' episode I found that it was an idea that was not to far fetched and wanted to incorporate it. Because otherwise, honestly come on, someone should have put the pieces together by now. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on everything so far! I'm glad most of you are enjoying the story and feel free to comment. I always try to answer back! See you later!


	17. Chapter 16 Don't hate the playa

Adrien looked over his shoulder as he took his seat next to Max. Lucy smiled as the made eye contact and gave him a thumbs up. Adrien was next to fight with Max in attempt to win a position in a gaming tournament for the school. Being the gamer he was, the opportunity was one that was simply too good to pass up. The blonde boy couldn't help but feel a slight nervousness course through him. He wasn't sure if Lucy cared at all about video games, or the tournament itself, but he had asked her if she would show up to cheer him on and here she was. Losing wasn't an option now. With determination flowing through him, Adrien picked up the controller and began the match.

Lucy stood next to Alya as she filmed her classmates playing against one another at a video game called 'Ultimate Mecha Strike III'. A pretty basic game that involved being robots trying to kill the other. It kinda reminded Lucy of mortal combat, being that its format was relatively old school looking. Lucy enjoyed video games in general, but definitely preferred ones that were more story driven in comparison to the one being played in front of her with the singular objective being to destroy your opponent. The only reason she had shown up was because Adrien had asked her to. Lucy knew Adrien would have plenty of people cheering for him, but the fact that he asked her to specifically made her feel obligated to go. After all, who was she to leave Adrien hanging? Marinette entered the Library, where the event was taking place, with confusion plastered on her face. Lucy wished she could say she was surprised when hearing about the possibility of teaming up with Adrien sparked an idea in Marinette's head. Sighing, Lucy shook her head as she watched Marinette take a seat. The girl clearly had played the game before and knew exactly what she was doing. Marinette had a way of forgetting everything around her when Adrien was involved. It was like she got Eagle vision and he was all she could see. Kind of like how it was preventing her from seeing how disappointed Max would be to be defeated when he had trained so hard. Marinette did in fact end up winning, beating both Adrien and Max's scores, putting her in first place and kicking Max out of the tournament. Everyone was pretty surprised while Marinette basked in the glory of her win. Max sulked away, claiming he accepted his defeat but needed time alone to lick his wounds, at least that's what it sounded like to Lucy.

"Now you gotta win and you're gonna be representing the school, not just hanging out with Adrien." Alya told Marinette as she watched Adrien leave with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, Adriiiieeenn." She muttered, making Alya roll her eyes. "Oh, brother."

"Good luck keeping focus while being with lover boy alone in close proximity Marinette. Try not to get too tongue tied."

Marinette's far out look suddenly snapped back into reality as she was hit with the realization that she would, in fact be alone with Adrien in her room.

"You guys need to be there!" She said in a sudden panic. Alya shook her head no.

"Sorry girl, but I'm booked today. After we get this research done for school I gotta go back home and watch my sisters. Believe me, you do not want me bringing them along."

Marinette frowned and looked to Lucy who tilted her head and gave the pig tailed girl a reassuring smile.

"Marinette, you'll be fine. I cannot just go third wheel your practice with Adrien. That would be so awkward."

"No it wouldn't!" Marinette tried to argue. "You guys are friends too! It will be like three friends just hanging out!"

"Marinette..."

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Marinette begged pulling Lucy into a tight embrace. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Lucy pushed Marinette away. "Fine! Geez kid. You know, eventually your going to have to be alone with the guy right?"

"But not today!" She cheered gleefully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Later, Lucy arrived at Marinettes home, just a few moments before Adrien did. Her parents told her to go on up, shouting up the steps to Marinette that she was coming. Lucy found Marinette setting up her computer space when she casually plopped down on Marinettes bed.

"So when is Adrien supposed to get here?" She asked. Marinette shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I assume it will be soon. He had Chinese lessons today but according to his scheduled that ended a little bit ago. He should be free the rest of the afternoon so he could get here anytime now."

Marinette's explanation was enough to trigger Lucy into looking around the room. The pictures plastered all over the place of Adrien was something she was so used to by now that it wasn't something she took note to anymore. However, knowing Adrien was going to be coming here and hearing Marinette explain the boys schedule to her set off the 'oh no' alarm in her.

"Uh, Marinette. Perhaps before Adrien gets here, you might want to hide how much your super stalk that fox." She said gesturing the numerous photos on her friends wall as well as her computer screen saver. Marinette yelped in panic before rushing to hide her crazy. Her parents called up to inform Marinette had another visitor and Lucy couldn't help but be amused by Marinette as she practically ran across her room trying to take down all the photos as fast as she could.

"Lucy! Stall him!" She cried, and Lucy chuckled before getting up to leave the room.

Down stairs, Adrien smiled at Marinettes parents. Telling them they she and he were finalists for the video game tournament. He then explained, when they claimed Marinette had not told them about the tournament that they were just paired up that morning.

"Oh, your a pair are you?" Marinettes mother said. "Well its not surprise, Marinette talks a lot about you, you know."

Adrien was a little surprised at that news. His and Marinettes friendship was not a very close one. That of course wasn't because he didn't want to be close friends with Marinette, but the girl seemed to have a nervousness around him. Being that before starting school, Adrien did not have any other friends really aside from Chloe, he was not sure why that was. No one else ever really acted that way around him. He supposed it could mean a number of things. Maybe he scared her, though he couldn't imagine why. Or maybe it was because of who he was. If there was anything Adrien knew about Marinette, it was that she had a knack for designing. Maybe knowing his father was a famous designer, and that he himself was a model just made Marinette shy around him. He guessed it was also a small possibility the girl had a tiny crush on him. She wouldn't be the first, not to toot his own horn. Adrien didn't think much about his looks but he knew that he was a considerably attractive young man. Smiling Adrien mentally shook his head. He doubted Marinette had a crush on him, but even if she did, it would pass once she got to know him and see him as the friend he could be. Once the image of a person she saw faded and the real one came to light.

"Hey princess." A voice greeted and Adrien was surprised to see Lucy standing at the half-way point of the stairs.

"Lucy?" He spoke with confusion.

"Come on up, Marinette is just setting up." She said nodding her head upward while making an arm gesture for him to follow her.

"Oh, um, it was very nice meeting you." Adrien said to Marinette's parents before heading up the stairs. Lucy lead him down a hall to another set of steps before she called out to Marinette.

"Knock, knock!" She shouted before opening the floor door that felt to Adrien like an attic that was turned into a bed room. He of course couldn't be certain of that of course, being there was another hatch that lead to Marinettes roof top balcony. Something he was sure most attics did not have.

"Hi Adrien." Marinette greeted from her seat in front of her computer with a small wave.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien greeted back, walking over to take a seat next to his new partner.

"Welp!" Lucy said loudly as she plopped on to Marinettes couch off to the side of the room. "Don't mind me you crazy kids. I'm just here to make sure you don't try to get frisky." She flipped her phone into her hand and began scrolling through her social media, not noticing Adrien looking at her with a somewhat appalled expression.

"Lucy I would never-"

"Don't worry, I wasn't talking about you Adrien."

"LUCY!" Marinette shouted at her blonde friend, her eye twitching. The two partners turned awkwardly back toward the computer screen and went to crab a controller, each time bumping hands with one another as the reached for the same one. If things did not feel awkward before, they certainly did now.

"Your parents seem nice." Adrien commented, trying to clear the air. His mind however couldn't help but think about Lucy's comments. Did she think this was a date? Did Marinette? No, of course not. They were just two friends training for a video game tournament. Plus, Lucy was here, so it definitely couldn't be considered anything more, right?

" Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes..." Marinette replied but suddenly freaked out upon seeing Tiki point out a picture she had missed of Adrien. She received odd looks from both Adrien and Lucy, who fortunately did not see the little pink Kwami.

"Sometimes what?" Asked Adrien, thinking her reaction was more of a reenactment of her parents. As if they could sense being mentioned, Tom, Marinette's father, popped his head in the room, a plate of croissants in hand.

"Everything going good? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat..." Lucy smiled as she glanced at Adrien who seemed very keen on the idea of having some food but Marinette quickly declined. Her father asked to show them some tips dad style but Marinette shooed him away in embarrassment.

"Sometimes my parents could be a little nosy." She finished before glaring at her parents when they both peeked into her room once more.

After some time passed, Lucy found herself growing bored. Getting up and walking over to the two players, Lucy leaned on the back of Adrien's chair and looked at the screen. Marinette was definitely skilled at this game, gaining most of the points herself. Adrien glanced over and felt his cheeks flush slightly at Lucy's sudden closeness.

"Huh, she's really kicking your butt, ain't she?" Lucy said with a smirk as she continued to watch the screen. Adrien brought his focus back to the game quickly began working as hard as he could to boost his score, not wanting to look like a loser to the girls. His efforts did not matter though, as once again Marinette took the bulk of the points.

"Wow! We won again, thanks to you." Adrien complimented.

"Yeah, we did."

"We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you..." He sighed, bummed at his loss. His head touched Lucy's stomach as he leaned back and pouted. Lucy rolled her eyes and patted Adrien's cheek while looking down at him.

"Pity parties aren't cute Adrien."

Marinette, realizing that destroying Adrien at the game might not have been the best idea attempted to reassure the boy.

"Um, no no no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all."

Once again Marinette's dad popped in, this time with cookies, asking is anyone was interested. Before Adrien or Lucy could say otherwise Marinette shooed him away again.

"Actually, you know what?" Marinette continued. "I have a secret. This is why I always win." She explained, pulling out a small, pink and green charm-like-key chain. Lucy raised an eyebrow while Adrien squinted at her.

"Are you messing with me?" He asked skeptically.

"Try playing with it." Marinette said with a smile, handing it to the blonde boy.

"How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it?" Marinette's mom asked ash she and her husband popped into the room together. Marinette looked like she was going to protest once again but Adrien beat her to it.

"A little snack couldn't hurt, right guys?"

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOo

Once down stairs Lucy paused as the trio exited the building. Noticing it immediately, Adrien furrowed his brows at her.

"Everything alright Lucy?"

Lucy looked between her two friends and gave a light smile. She grabbed the front strap of her messenger bag and tapped her finger a few times before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm gonna head out though."

"No!" Both Marinette and Adrien shouted at her in unison, causing Lucy to jump a little. The two laughed awkwardly at one another and looked away.

"Yeaaaaaah." Lucy said with both her eyebrows raised. "Um, no, it's fine. You guys are doing a thing, I'll find a way to entertain myself, no worries."

"But Lucy-" Marinette tried to stop her, her own nerves getting the best of her, afraid of making a fool of herself in front of Adrien.

"Mari." Lucy stopped her. "Its gonna be fine." The reassuring smile that Lucy was giving her did not ease her uncertainty.

"At least have a snack with us." Adrien insisted, reaching out in her direction, his pie in his other hand. Lucy tilted her head a sighed before agreeing. Marinette watched as Lucy walked back toward them and Adrien placed a gentle arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the park. Her bluebell eyes kept glancing at Lucy as she walked on the other side of her. She was not sure if Lucy did not notice Adrien's hand, or if she simply did not care. Regardless, Marinette noticed, and_ she _cared. Adrien did not remove his hand until they got to a park bench. Marinette quickly took a seat in the center of the bench. A bit of relief came over Marinette as she took note that neither party seemed to mind the seating arrangement. Perhaps she had been looking to hard at the interaction. Adrien was a friendly guy after all.

"Uh, I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around." Marinette apologized, thinking Adrien might be upset for the interruption. Clearly she had been mistaken though as Adrien smiled with a mouth full of pie, complimenting her fathers cooking skills. "I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie!"

"Oh, yeah..Uh...I.."

"He's right." Lucy added. "I'll be honest, I really didn't think I was going to like salmon spinach pie, but I'll be a monkey's uncle: this is delicious."

A laugh escaped Marinette at Lucy's analogy before turning back to Adrien. "Should we head back?"

Holding up the charm she had given him earlier, Adrien nodded. "Let's see if it works."

Suddenly, chaos arrived and the three teens watched as a giant robot came stomping through, zapping people and turning them into bubbles it then absorbed.

"Tell me this is some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament." Marinette said as she looked back in shock. Adrien glared toward the robot. "Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me."

"You know when people joke about hitting someone in traffic and shouting 10 points!?" Lucy said. "This guy seems to be taking it a little more seriously."

The robot then brought its attention to them and Adrien quickly tried to grab both girls to move them out of the way.

"Watch out!" He and another voice shouted out as they hurdled to the ground. Opening his eyes, Adrien's eyes widened as he saw only Marinette underneath him. Standing and helping Marinette to the ground, Adrien frantically looked around only to find Lucy safely in the arms of another hero.

"Tigress!" The three shouted in unison.

"Hello beautiful people whom I have definitely never met before this moment. Hate to break up the threesome but you guys gotta bounce!"

"Laying it on a little thick there don't ya think?" Lucy said squinting at the masked hero.

"Threesome?" Adrien asked aloud before another beam shot down at them. Tigress hopped away with Lucy in her arms leaving him to quickly grab Marinette's hand and run with her across the park in attempt to escape. Another beam separated them however, leaving Adrien to duck behind a tree as Marinette ran out of the park with the robot on her tail.

"Its time to transform." Adrien spoke as his Kwami flew out of his pocket. "Plagg! Claws out!"

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Tigress put Lucy down, the blonde looked to see they were standing in front of her apartment building. She raised an eyebrow at the heroin. "Should you really have bothered coming all this way? What about the robot?"

Tigress waved it off. "I'm sure Chat Noir and Ladybug were right behind me, and you only live a few blocks away. Don't worry, I'm sure Adrien and Marinette are fine. Anyway, stay safe, I have to go help take out a giant robot now."

Lucy saluted Tigress as she ran off, hoping she was right about Adrien and Marinette being okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ladybug tossed Tigress the spray paint. "Quick! Cover his eye!" Tigress nodded before shouting 'Eye of the Tiger!', activating her special speed and running over to spray paint all over the eye of the robot so he could no longer see. When the gamer stuck out his head, Tigress quickly snatched up the glasses and tossed them to Ladybug who then broke them and captured he akuma.

"Pound it!" The three shouted while bumping fists.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alya asked Marinette once more as the girl looked down sadly at her controller. "You bent over backwards to get on the team and now you wanna pull out?" Lucy stood next to Alya and Talia and nodded but glanced in Max's direction. The boy had decided to show face at the tournament, but he was also very obviously pouting off to the side to make sure his feeling were known to Marinette.

"It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right."

Talia rolled her eyes. "I mean, yeah, your probably doing the right thing, but at the same time you did win fair and square. Its not your fault your better at it. Don't hate the playa, hate the game."

Lucy nudged Talia in the side earning a wide eyed 'what?' face from her.

Marinette ignored her and walked up to Max, telling him she wanted to give her spot in the tournament to him. Max took the controller from Marinette and smiled. "I don't know how to thank you." Genuinely happy and somewhat shocked she would give up her spot for him.

"By winning the tournament...with her." Adrien said coming up the the pair. "Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it."

Alya face palmed in annoyance as Lucy tired to hold back a laugh while Talia held back nothing and belted out a hackle.

As Marinette and Max walked into the stadium, Adrien made his way over to Lucy and the others. Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, Lucy gave Adrien a once over. "That was rather kind of you."

"Well," Adrien replied, stretching his arms out and placing one around Lucy's shoulder. "That's me, Mr. Nice Guy."

Glancing at the hand that now rested on her shoulder and then back to Adrien Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Smooth."

"Like butter." He replied coolly. Lucy snorted shrugged his arm off.

"I can't deal with you."

"I'm sorry should I have added: and you make me melt?"

Lucy groaned. "Ugh, your as bad as Chat."

Adrien chuckled at her. "Oh? Is Chat Noir whispering sweet cheesy pick up lines in your ear? Should I be jealous?"

"Oh most definitely." Lucy answered Jokingly. "A burning fire of rage should now be ignited in your heart."

"Well it is."

"Good."

"Now what?" Lucy wheezed a little ash she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess go fight to the death?"

"That would be a literal suicide mission." Adrien laughed.

"Your right, he'd destroy you with his bubbly paw of death."

"Wait..!" Adrien struggled through his laughs. "His what?!"

Well, this took a lot longer to publish than planned. I've been really busy the past few weekends though. And then, because I had half the chapter done already, by the time I got back to it, I forgot where I was going with it lol. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story and I will try to update again really soon! Remember to comment below as I love hearing your guys thoughts! As always I'll see you in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 17 Don't Poke the Bear

Nino stood across the court yard with admiration on his features. His gaze falling on a trio of girls sitting at the bottom of the stairs looking at a magazine. His eyes fixated on one girl in particular, Marinette. Adrien popped up behind his friend with a smirk plastered on his face.

"FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue." He teased.

When Nino had confided in Adrien with his crush on Marinette Adrien couldn't help but be surprised. Marinette was a pretty girl who was very kind and Adrien did not blame his friend for catching feelings for her, but up until he mentioned it yesterday, Adrien would have never guessed. Now of course it seemed so obvious. Nino quickly grabbed Adrien and hid them both behind some tumbling mats that were leaned against the wall.

"Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?" Nino asked frantically causing Adrien to laugh.

"Nino, you're way over-thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?"

"Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there." Nino explained.

"Listen, just be yourself, man." Adrien said with an arm around his friend. Nino shot him a pointed look.

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool. Just because you have the ability to go up to _your_ crush all confident doesn't mean I do."

Suddenly Adrien felt nervous. "I...my? What?"

Nino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Dude save it. You think I didn't notice how ready you were to smooch with Lucy when we were shooting our movie a few weeks back? You're just luck _she_ didn't."

Feeling his eye twitch, Adrien shook his head and proceeded to take the conversation off him.

"This isn't about me. You're cool too, dude, trust me," He said pointing his thumb at himself. "or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise." He assured. Nino was great. How could Marinette not be interested?

Nino did his best to march on over to the girls but before he could reach them his nerves got the best of him and he quickly ran back to Adrien in panic. " What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—?"

Adrien smiles at his friend and lifts him up. "Okay, I got your back." He says, giving Nino a fist bump.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy, Marinette and Alya head down the steps of their school together. Marinette sighed looking at her magazine some more and admired the photos of Adrien. Lucy couldn't blame her she supposed. The boy was easy on the eyes.

"Oh, he's such a- " Marinette began but Alya cut her off.

"Smartie, hottie, suavísimo, yummy-tastic spellbinder!" She clasped her hands together and brought them to her chin in a dreamy way.

"All of the above" Lucy added, lightly nudging Marinette with her elbow. The girls were brought to a halt as Marinette ran into Nino causing her to drop her magazine to the ground. Lucy raised an eyebrow as she watched him stand there with a weird look on his face. Adrien popped out from behind him which to Lucy only made the encounter weirder.

"Oh, so sorry about that, right Nino?" Adrien apologized while nudging his petrified looking friend. Nino seemed to be refusing to make eye contact with any of them for some reason as he apologized as well. Looking down, Marinette realized her magazine was open to the images of Adrien and quickly went to pick it up. Adrien also noticing she had dropped it went to pick it up at the same time, causing the two to bump heads before he could take note to the page. Marinette and Adrien quickly say sorry to one another as Marinette grabs the magazine from off the ground.

" Sorry about that." Adrien goes on again. "How could we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino?" Nino, who still refused to make eye contact said nothing. "How about we all check out the...zoo today? Word is they've got a new..." Adrien snapped his fingers in front of Nino to get him to speak.

" Uh, they-they got a new panther." Nino responded, forcing a nervous smile.

"I heard about that!" Lucy said excited. Adrien looked at her and gave a half smile.

"You like animals?"

"Who doesn't like animals?!" She replied with a big smile.

Alya nudged Marinette. " Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You love animals too."

Catching on Marinette nodded. "Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm _really_ into zoonimals. I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I..-"

"Zoooooo An-i-mallllss." Lucy said slowly to her tongue tied friend while lifting both hands and sticking her pointer fingers to her thumbs.

"Cool. Say, after school, four o'clock?" Adrien asks before turning to Nino. "Nino? Sound good?" Nino quickly gives a nod and Adrien smiles at the girls. "Cool, four o'clock then." Adrien confirmed before gabbing Nino and walking off.

"Four o'clock! Yeahhh.." Marinette agreed with a far out look.

"Uh, Earth to Marinette? You _do_ realize the guy you're completely crazy about has just asked you out, right?" Alya said waving a hand in Marinette's face.

"Is it really a date if it is a group thing?" Lucy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh, wait, what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't washed my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I—Help me, guys! I can't do this alone!" Marinette said holding onto Alya who patted her head.

"You won't have to Marinette because we were all invited, that means we will both be there." Lucy said like it was obvious.

"Nope! We just wont show up." Alya explained. "That way they can be alone."

"But Nino will still be there. Your gonna make him third wheel too now?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips, referring to the time she had to hang out while Marinette and Adrien played video games. Alya placed a hand under her chin.

"Hm, your right! New plan. I'm just not going to show up. You can go an distract Nino so that they can be alone."

"Why do I have to? Why can't you?" Lucy asked crossing her arms with a slight scowl.

"Because," Alya shrugged. "You actually sounded like you really wanted to see the panther." Uncrossing her arms, Lucy sighed.

"No, yeah your right, I totally do. Alright, then what are you gonna do?"

Alya draped her arm over Marinette's shoulder and smirked. "I will be hiding near by, telling little miss word fumble here what to say through an ear piece."

"Oh!" Marinette exclaimed. "That's a great idea!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOo

How did you _do_ that, dude?" Nino asked Adrien as they sat together on a bench by the river bank. Adrien shrugged.

"Like I said, just be yourself."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Right, sure. If I could be _your_self; _my_self don't work that way."

Adrien shakes his head an takes a sip of his drink. "You're being ridiculous. Of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on-" He shoots his can to the nearby garbage.

"Whoa, what do you mean _alone_ with Marinette? You invited a group, Alya and Lucy will be there too. I can't be the only dude there! They will read me like a book! Especially Lucy and Alya! They are practically detectives man!"

"Well maybe if that's the case, then they will leave you guys alone?" Adrien suggested.

"Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-uh." Nino argued.

Adrien sighed. "The more people there, the less of a date it actually is, but we will figure something out buddy, I got your back."

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Lucy looked at Marinette and shook her head as the girls tested the Bluetooth head ear piece.

"Marinette, couldn't you have put your hair down? That ear piece is not even remotely hidden."

"If anyone asks I'll just say I'm trying to be more hands free with my phone." Marinette says with a smile. Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna get some popcorn, you want anything?"

Marinette absent mindlessly shakes her head and waves Lucy off who walks off to find a snack stand. Finding one, Lucy orders a popcorn bag. Off to the side she could see Marinette talking to Max and Kim. Before she could take her popcorn back over towards her friend, Nino's brightly colored headphones caught her eye. Smiling Lucy approached Nino who seemed to have something on his mind.

"Hey Nino." She greeted. Nino gave her a nervous smile and greeted her back.

"Hey Lucy Goosey. Whats up?" His tone was suspicious, as if he was trying to hide something.

Not much," She replied with a slight eyebrow raise. "Just waiting on you and Adrien with Marinette."

"She looks nice today." Nino then causing Lucy to blink at him.

"Um..yeah?"

"Dude don't confuse me right now!" Nino whispered harshly over his shoulder which only confused Lucy more.

"Nino are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird all day."

The boy gave Lucy another nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, no worries dudette, I'm fine..heh, uh, where is Marinette?"

Lucy pointed off to the left of her. "She's right over there, where is-?" Before she could finish her sentence Nino began walking away. Noticing his ear, Lucy grabbed his arm. "Nino is that a Bluetooth ear piece?"

Nino quickly slapped is hand over his ear and pulled out of Lucy's grasp. "Huh?! I mean- yeah, trying out the who hands-free deal ya know?" Not letting her ask anymore questions Nino quickly walked toward Marinette leaving Lucy squinting after him. She watched from a distance has he greeted Marinette who clearly was wondering where Adrien was. As they both turned to talk over their shoulders again Lucy's mouth went a gap. "No. Noooo way."

She quickly scanned the area and to her utter amazement, there in the bushes was a peek of blonde hair. Hair that Lucy would bet her life, belonged to Adrien Agreste himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Don;t worry buddy, you've got this." Adrien assured Nino as he walked further into the Zoo. Adrien quickly hide inside of some bushes and watched Nino as he was approached by Lucy.

_"Hey Lucy Goosey. Whats up?" _Nino asked and Adrien sighed at his suspicious tone.

_"Not much," _She replied with a slight eyebrow raise. _"Just waiting on you and Adrien with Marinette."_

Adrien looked at Lucy who's blonde hair reflected the sun, making her almost glow.

"She looks nice today." He spoke aloud to himself. Nino seemed to not realize this and repeated the words gaining a look of confusion from Lucy.

"You weren't supposed to repeat that Nino! You need help talking to Marinette not Lucy!"

_"Dude don't confuse me right now!" _Nino whispered back over his shoulder. After finding out where Marinette was, Nino attempted to head in her direction only to be stopped by Lucy who questioned his head set. Quick on his feet Adrien told him to claim he was trying out hands free. Nino gave the excuse and quickly walked away from Lucy who stared after him with a look of disbelief. Adrien brought his attention back to Marinette as Nino greeted her.

Uh, hey, Nino!" She greeted while peeking behind him. "Uh, isn't Adrien with you?" Nino shrugs nervously, not sure what excuse Adrien has in mind.  
_"Tell her you'll both be better off without me." _Adrien says through the ear piece.

"We'll be better off without me." Nino repeats.

Marinette looks at him confused. "Huh?"

In the bushes, Plagg leaves Adrien's pocket and watched with interest.

"Ah, this trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume!" Adrien sighs at his Kwami. Nino realizing his mistake corrects himself.

"Uh, without him. I mean, we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo."

Alya, who is hiding off in the distance can't believe what she is hearing. _"Of course we do, you dumbo!" _Marinette almost repeats her but catches herself

"Of course we do, you dumb—oh I mean, wasn't he supposed to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?"

_"Tell her you want to be alone with her."_ Adrien tells Nino who whispers back.

"Not yet!"

"What was that?" Marinette asks.

"You're right," Nino agrees. "we'll wait."

_"No! What are you talking about? Don't wait for me; I'm not coming!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No!" What are you talking about? Don't wait for me; I'm not coming!"

"And why might that be?" Lucy asks from behind Adrien who jumps in surprise.

"Ah Lucy?! What...uh, what are you doing here?"

Lucy crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right side.

Adrien removes his head piece for the moment and smiles at Lucy who does not return the smile.

"Adrien." She says sternly. "Why are you hiding in the bushes?"

Looking around in bewilderment Adrien gives Lucy wide eyes.

"What? This isn't where we were supposed to meet up? How silly of me."

"Right." Lucy replied with a deadpan look before looking over the bushes. "Hey Mari I found-!  
Adrien quickly grabs Lucy's wrist and pulls her down to the ground with him and covers her mouth with one hand while bringing a finger to his lips with the other.

"Shh! Okay, listen. Nino...maaaay have a crush on Marinette." He explained. "And he was really nervous about asking her out so I'm trying to help him out a bit..."

Lucy blinked at him and raised both her eyebrows at him. "Wait you mean you set this up so-oh. Oh bother."

"Yeah, so please, just, shh." Adrien hushed her again and put his ear piece back in. It's dreadful what little things lead people to misunderstand each other. Lucy quickly placed her face against Adrien's so she could hear as well. Adrien froze and his face flushed at the contact but forced himself to remain focused.

_"He sure taking his time, huh? He's not coming, is he?"_ Marinette asked rather glum.

"Repeat after me." Adrien said through his ear piece. "Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to..." Nino moved closer to Marinette, trying to find confidence in repeating what he was told.

"Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to..."

"Tell you that I love you, Marinette." Adrien spoke causing Lucy to look at him like he was insane.

"I love you?!" She exclaimed. "Isn't that a big extreme?"

"Love _is_ extreme Lucy." Adrien countered making the blonde girl shake her head.

"No! Adrien!"

_"Tell you that I- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!" _Nino spoke causing the look of confusion on Marinette's face to turn into one of interest.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Adrien asked, getting himself a slap in the arm from Lucy. "Trying not to be a total lunatic!"

_"You do? Well, I can help you with that." _Marinette offers getting Lucy to look at her from across the way with a 'really' face.

_"You could?"_

Marinette mutters something inaudible causing Nino to question her.  
_"Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!"_

_"_Oh, yeah..." Nino said, realizing he put himself in a bad position.

Adrien tried to get him back on track. "Tell her it's you!

"It's you...your best friend Alya!" Nino confessed getting Lucy to tilt her head in interest and Marinette to look over joyed.

"What?!"

_"Alya? Awesome!"_ Marinette gushed._ "I can fix up a date for you guys!"_ Marinette mutters something once more.

_"Did you say something?"_

_"I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!"_  
"Gah! Everything about this has gone terribly wrong! Abort mission! Abort mission!" Lucy shouts as she runs out of the bushes and toward Marinette and Nino.

"Lucy!" Marinette shouts seeing her friend finally arrive. "Where have you been? Never mind, guess what! Nino likes Alya!"

"I know, look, Mari-"

"You know?" Marinette asks confused as Nino looks thoroughly embarrassed.

"I mean I know..now..now that you spilled the beans! Great going Marinette, maybe Nino doesn't want everyone to know his business like that!"

No further discussion was able to happen as a panther dashed past the three teens, closely followed by a herd of zoo animals.

"Well that can't be good." Lucy said with wide eyes.

"We better ditch this place!" Nino shouted, running off. Marinette and Lucy quickly run off in separate directions. Marinette jumping into a bush to transform.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You lost kid," Animan spoke to Kim who started to back away. "What do you think of panthers now?"

Kim gulped and continued to back away slowly. "That panther are...the best?" To his relief, Ladybug appeared in front of him.

"And what do you think about Ladybugs?!"

"And another black cat!" Chat Noir spoke as he jumped beside her.

"I think I'm higher on the food chain." Animan responded confidently.

Ladybug looked back to Kim. "If you value your life, get out of here. Now!" Kim dashed away and Animan quickly went after him only to be stopped by Ladybug wrapping him up with her yo-yo. Ladybug told Chat the Akuma had to be in the bracelet he was wearing but before Chat could go grab it, the animals were back and ordered to attack by Animan. The two heroes quickly fled to avoid being trampled.

"We need to put them all back in their cages!" Chat said as he ran. Ladybug scoffed.

"Right and I'm sure they will all do that without putting up a fight!"

Ladybugs eyes widen as she and Chat leap over a gorilla chasing Nino and Alya.

"We better split up." she says as she runs after her friends. Chat continues to try and loose the animals on his tail when he spots Lucy trying to fend off an a bear with a broken tree branch.

"Shoo! Go away bear! Bad bear! Bad!" She shouts as the Bear roars at her. Chat runs over and grabs Lucy by her waist, using his staff to pole vault them they landed Chat smirked at her.

"Have you never heard of the expression, 'Don't poke the bear.'?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "What was I supposed to do? Get in the fetal position and hope it mistakes me for its cub?" **(If you don't get that reference your too young for me.)**

"Well I'm glade I found you. If you got hurt I just couldn't _bear_ it." He joked, earning a snort from Lucy.

"Why are you like this?"

"You know you love it. Now listen, I'm gonna need you to get in that bird cage." Chat said pointing to the cage behind Lucy. She pouted.

"But I don't wanna get in a cage, you get in a cage."

"Its for your own protection."

"Can't I just go home?" Chat looked at her bewildered.

"Can you just-? No you can't just go home! There are zoo animals running through the streets of Paris right now, you'll never make it home. Get in the cage."

"Uuuughhh." Lucy groaned before turning and walking into the cage. "If you forget about me Chat, I swear to god I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste it." Chat looked at her wide eyed as he closed the cage.

"That sounds graphic and very unpleasant, but worry not my caged canary! I could never forget about you."

Lucy sighed as she slumped down on a nearby rock, watching Chat hop away. Man, all she wanted to do was help her friend get a date and see a freaking panther, and now where was she? Locked in a bird cage. She honestly did not understand how this was her life.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

Animan escapes Ladybug and Chat Noir once more as he turns into an eagle in search of Kim.

"So that's how he got away last time." Chat says, watching him fly away. Ladybug asks where Kim was and Chat showed her his staff revealing the tracker he had placed on the athlete. "Good kitty." Ladybug praised as she scratched his chin. She then called Tigress who had only just learned about what was going on. Ladybug told her to meet them at Kim's location before she and Chat ran off that way themselves.

On the roof of the bakery, Chat and Ladybug gave Tigress the details of the situation. After they walked inside to check on Kim and assure him that he was safe. The news showed that animals were running amok all over Paris and that everyone was advised to stay off the streets. Chat, Tigress and Ladybug made their was down stairs to figure out a plan while placing Kim's wrist band on the stairs railing to place his sent near by. Chat and Tigress coughed as Ladybug sprayed them with air freshener to hide their own sent.

"Thanks," Chat says as he sniffs himself. "I always wanted to smell like...ocean summer breeze?"

Figuring out they wanted to try and capture Animan in a bus sitting not to far away. They waited for Animan to attempt to come in as a smaller animal to trap him inside a box temporarily. He did so, showing up as a ladybug, but as he was placed inside the box, he quickly changed back to his panther form, chasing the trio who all jumped inside of the bus. Using his cataclysm on the bus's controls, Chat fried the system and trapped Animan inside.

"Its not exactly a cage but..it'll do." Ladybug said pleased.

"Looks like he can't bear to here that noise." Chat joked as Animan took bear form in attempt to get out. Tigress cringed.

"Please don't start that again."

Their triumph did not last long when Animan took form of a T-Rex and busted out of the bus.

"Since when do extinct animals count!" Chat argued while Ladybug reasoned with him that although they might not exist anymore, Dinosaurs are still animals.

"Life will not be contained." Tigress said earning an arm slap from Ladybug. "Not now." Tigress stuck her tongue out at her. The Dino jumped down and began chasing the trio who hid behind a car. Ladybug called for her lucky charm and received a car jack.

"Too bad Animan doesn't have a flat tire." Chat joked as Ladybug tried to find a use for her lucky charm.

"Look how small his arms are." She commented getting a strange look from Tigress.

"Yeah, its a T-Rex. Kinda what their known for."

A light bulb goes off in Ladybugs head as she tells the two to get on top of him where he cant swipe at them so she can floor him with her yo-yo. They do so and take the Dino to the ground. Looking at the jack, Ladybug wonders why she didn't need it.

"It means we rock as a team." Chat says walking toward the Dino. Ladybug quickly realizes what needs to be done and grabs Chat before he could get munched. She then ran toward the Dino, jumping into his mouth while Chat and Tigress call after her.

"Ladybug what the fuck!?" Tigress shouts as Chat pulls out his staff and gets ready for some pinata action. Their confusion is gone as quick as it came however, as Ladybug jacks open the Dion's mouth with the jack, stepping out unharmed. She walks over to the bracelet and breaks it, capturing the akuma. Chat and Tigress run up to hug her, glad she is safe and sound.

"Why would you do that! You should have told me, I could have been in and out of there in seconds!" Tigress argued but Ladybug just smiled at her. "I thought fast before he could transform back, I'm okay."

"That was a wild ride Ladybug." Chat said as his ring beeped. "Oh no, better grab my whiskers and run!" He shouted before running off.

OoOoOoOooooOoOoO

Lucy was beginning to think she was going to go insane. How long had she been in this stupid cage for? She was about to start banging her head against the bars when a shadow caught her eye.

"I thought I saw a putty Chat." She whispered. Chat jumped in front of the cage and grinned at her.

"I did! I diiid see a putty Chat." She smiled. Chat opened the cage and helped Lucy down to the ground.

"You remembered me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Chat responded as he grabbed her waist. "Lets get you home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Lucy was greeted as she was making her way to school by none other than Adrien. He gave her a guilty smile as he approached her, running his hands through his hair.

"Listen, Lucy, about yesterday with Nino, I was just trying to help him out I-"

"Adrien." Lucy cut him off, holding up her palm to stop him. "It's okay. I get it. There is nothing wrong with wanting to help your friend find happiness." She laughed a little. "It's just really ironic."

"How so? Adrien asked with a head tilt, walking in sync with Lucy.

"Because Alya and Marinette were doing the same-" Lucy paused. She almost shared a little too much. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Alya and Marinette were doing the same? What do you mean?"

"Uh, er, um," Lucy stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "Yeah, they were doing the same for...for me! Yup, that's it. I kinda liked this guy and was really nervous so Alya and Marinette offered to pull a similar stunt...for me."

Adrien's foot steps grew slower until he stopped walking all together. His mind racing through the scenarios of Lucy on a potential date with some guy while being coached by Marinette and Alya. "Wait!" He called out, making Lucy who was a good several steps ahead of him stop and turn around.

"What?"

"Let me get this straight." Adrien said as he caught up to the girl. "You went on a date? With who? When? Do you have a boyfriend now? Does he go to our school? Do I know him?"

It was Lucy's turn to stop walking and hold up her hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll there pal. What's with the third degree? The details don't matter, it didn't work out."

"But why?" Adrien asked, still wanting the details to this event that happened and was never informed about.

With a nonchalant shrug Lucy began walking again. "He never sowed up." Grabbing her arm, Adrien stopped Lucy from going on and held her in front of himself.

"He stood you up?! Who was he?! Tell me his name Lucy!"

"Adrien." Lucy started but the boy was a goner.

"Adrien?! His name is Adrien too?! Well that's just the cherry on top, isn't it? Listen, this is what is going to happen, your gonna point this guy out to me, and me and him are just gonna have a little chat, a heart to heart. Adrien to Adrien. This guy is putting _my_ good name to shame and I can't have that. This isn't about you anymore."

Lucy looked a him and the serious look on his face. She could feel it, her face cracking. Her lips twitched upward and soon without being able to hold it in any longer laughter erupted from her lungs. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she backed away from Adrien and had to lean over and rest her hands above her knees. Adrien's own seriousness started to fade as a grin began to form on his lips.

"Hey, stop laughing. This is a very serious matter." He said between chuckles.

"You're such a dorkosaurus!" She cried crouching down. "I'm gonna pee my pants!" Adrien hollered and the pair began to get weird looks from people passing by.

"Don't pee your pants." He said grabbing her arms and pulling her up. Lucy wrapped an arm around his waist and he placed his own around her waist as well. Using one another as support as they laughed the rest of the way to school.

Okay, hopefully this relativity long chapter will make up for my lack of updating haha!


	19. Chapter 18 You Got a Friend in Me

_Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over. "Stay" is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary._

Do you ever find yourself in a situation and wonder, what am I doing here? Lucy was currently in that state of mind. The day had been starting out normal. School had ended and she was making her way home, when a limo pulled up beside her. For a moment, she had kept walking, thinking it was more of a random occurrence but when the window rolled down and her name was shouted out from an oh so familiar voice, Lucy stopped and looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you Chloe?" She asked, unsure what the blue eyed girl could want from her.

"You most definitely can! Now, be a dear and get in the limo." Chloe popped open the door and scooted over, waiting for Lucy to get inside. Lucy was hesitant to do so and for a moment just stared at her with uncertainty before getting inside. Chloe clapped her hands with glee and told the driver to head home before making small talk with Lucy. This is what lead her to her current location of Chloe Bourgeois's bed. Silently watching the girl toss around her clothes as she tried to find something to wear. Chloe had not given any explanation to why she had brought Lucy with her and the darker blonde girl was beginning to loose her patience in waiting for one.

"This is rubbish! Ugh, I don't have a thing to wear! This one is way too pink! Those are so last season!" She picks up two pairs of shoes, brown heel ankle boots in her right hands, while holding another pair of red shoes in her left. "Those don't cost nearly as much. And these are never in season! Agh, I hate all of these!" She complains tossing the shoes aside.

"Chloe." Lucy says sternly, making Chloe poke her head out from her closet to look at her.

"What?" She pouts.

"What am I doing here?"

Chloe steps further out of the closet and places her hands on her hips. "Your _supposed_ to help me find an outfit but clearly that isn't going to happen because everything I own is trash!"

"Wha- Chloe." Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Why have you dragged me here to help you pick out an outfit?"

"I need a second opinion. That's what friends do, they help each other look cute."

"Oh! of course!" Lucy exclaimed crossing her arms and legs. "How could I be so silly, there is just one issue. We are not friends."

Chloe scoffed and waved her hand at Lucy dismissively. "Of course we are Lucy goosey! Remember that time you came over and hung out? We did some homework, talked about your blooming relationship with Chat Noir."

Lucy blinked at her. "When I..? What?" She stood and brought her hands up in a defensive manner. "First of all, never call me that again. Secondly, are you talking about_ months ago_ when the Evillustrator was after you? Because we got absolutely no homework done and I most definitely did not discuss any blooming relationship with Chat Noir with you."

"That's because it was still new! I bet you have plenty of details to share now!" Chloe said clasping her hands together and lifting one foot of the floor. Lucy looked at her bewildered and got up from the bed. She marched over to Chloe and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Are you sick? Did you hit your head on something? Or are you seriously this delusional?"

Chloe clasped Lucy's hands in her own and gave a small smile. "Aw, look at you, making sure looking after me. Such a good friend." Lucy ripped her hands away from Chloe.

"Stop it. What is going on? Where is Sabrina? Why are you-"

"Don't speak that name!" Chloe said with a glare as she plopped down on one of her couches and crossed her arms. Lucy sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Now we are getting somewhere." She took a seat next to Chloe and turned to rest her arm against the back of the couch.

"Did something happen between you and-" Chloe gave her a pointed look. "She who shall not be named?"

Turning away, Chloe huffed. "No." Lucy rolled her eyes and licked her lips. "Then why can her name not be said. And where is she for that matter?" Chloe began bouncing her crossed legs and shrugged her shoulders. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, drumming her fingers against the back of the couch.

"Umhm...okay. I"m gonna go." She said standing. Chloe turned back to her and frowned.

"What!? Why!?"

Lucy looked at her in disbelief. "Because I don't know why I am here in the first place Chloe. I don't know what happened between you and Sabr-"

"Don't!"

"Sabrina Sabrina Sabrina!" Lucy shouted in annoyance making Chloe huff. "I don't know what happened between you two, but in case you have not noticed: I'm not Sabrina. And I am not going to dance around you're little attitude. So either say whatever it is you dragged me all the way over here to say, or I'm out." She said thumbing the door. Chloe pouted in her seat, fidgeting under Lucy's gaze. Communication. It's the first thing we really learn in life. Funny thing is, once we get older, learn our words and really start talking the harder it becomes to know what to say. Or how to ask for what we really need.

"Forget it." Chloe finally said after a long pause. "This was a stupid idea, just go."

Sighing, Lucy walked toward the door of Chloe's suit. She paused as she grabbed the door handle before looking back over at Chloe who's eyes remained on the ground as she scowled.

"I did warn you, you know." She said, catching Chloe's attention as her eyes drifted over to Lucy. "Last time I was here, what did we talk about?" Chloe brought her scowling eyes back to the ground and said nothing and Lucy shook her head in defeat, opening the door and walking out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

"And you just left?" Adrien asked as he sat beside Lucy outside of the school. She had texted Adrien and ask for him to arrive at school a little early so she could speak with him about Chloe. He was supposed to be her friend after all. Lucy nodded.

"I don't know what is going on with her and Sabrina but my guess would be she got mad at Sabrina for something stupid and is now being a bitch about it. Sabrina is probably hiding away and trying to figure out a way to get Chloe to forgive her, even though Chloe is probably the one who should be apologizing in the first place."

Adrien nodded and sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing I guess. I just...you have mentioned Chloe being one of your closest friends. I figured you might want to know."

Running his hand through his hair to the back of his neck, Adrien nodded again. "Yeah, I mean of course. Chloe is...stubborn. Sabrina knows that. It's nothing new. I'm sure whatever they are going through will blow over in no time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It will." Adrien confirmed, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You know you are strangely concerned about Chloe for someone who claims to not be friends with her." He said with a small smile.

"And your strangely unconcerned for someone who says he _is_."

"I've just seen this before." Adrien explained, his tone soft as he met Lucy's eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Bringing his hand down to lace his fingers with hers, Adrien looked down at Lucy.

"Your a good person Lucy. And I appreciate you telling me about Chloe. I'll make sure to talk to her about it soon." Lucy didn't say anything but nodded against his shoulder. They sat like that until students started to arrive.

OoOoOooOoOoOOoOo

Later that day, everyone was in Miss Bustier's room working on their tablets. Ms. Mendeleiev was subbing for the absent teacher which of course meant working silently through the class. Chloe yelped in pain, gaining the attention of the class and the teacher.

"What is it Chloe?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked, glaring down at the blonde girl.

Chloe explained someone had pulled her hair causing the teacher to look at the girl behind Chloe, Mylene who shook her head and told the teacher it was not her. Chloe confirmed this but then went on to explain that the person doing it was some type of invisible being. "Like a leprechaun. Or a unicorn without the horn." This of course made the class break out in laughter and the teacher give her a skeptical look. Ms. Mendeleiev silenced the class but Chloe was once again harassed by an invisible force hitting her in the face with her purse. The teacher demanded she sit down, thinking she was just acting up but Chloe claimed that she could not, as her purse was beating her up. Lucy watched the interaction with a frown as suddenly pens began to be thrown at the preppy blonde. A she runs down the steps, Ms. Mendeleiev tells her to stop and sit down. Lucy wonders if her teachers eyes were truly that bad, as Chloe was clearly, genuinely being attacked by something they all could not see. Chloe once again attempts to do as she is told but is attacked again, her glasses being taken from her head. In attempt to keep them, Chloe is lead to be bent over Miss Bustiers desk, her glasses being forgotten and her hair being pulled. Not being able to watch anymore Lucy gets up from her seat and quickly makes her way down the steps to try and help Chloe.

"Get back in your seat Lucy!" Ms. Mendeleiev says attempting to stop her form going any farther. Lucy shakes her arm away from the teacher and continues forward.

"Mam, something is wrong!" Lucy shouts back, reaching for Chloe. She is however knocked down by the invisible force as Chloe runs out of the class room. From the ground Lucy looks up at the teacher who gives her a dumbfound look, clearly uncertain of what just happened. Lucy shook her head and frowned at her teacher before getting off the floor and going after Chloe. She glances at Adrien in passing and the blonde boy can't help but let guilt run though him. He quickly raises his hand to go to the bathroom, needing a reason to leave so he can figure out exactly what was going on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Chloe! Slow down!" Lucy shouted, jogging up from behind her. Chloe stopped momentarily and glared at Lucy.

"What do you want?! Come to laugh at me!? Tell me I'm crazy!? Well I don't need it! I don't need you or anyone else for that matter okay!? So...go away!" She then turns back around and starts speed walking away, leaving Lucy to chase after her. Lucy catches up to her pretty quickly and places a hand on Chloe's shoulder who instinctively flinches away from her.

"Don't!" She yells before growing quieter. "Don't touch me."

Lucy gives Chloe a sympathetic look. "It's going to be okay Chloe."

"Yeah? What do you know?" Chloe snips back, crossing her arms.

"I know, that this is a weird situation you are in. And who always shows up when things get weird?"

Chloe's eyes light up lightly as she seems to bit hit with an Epiphany.

"Ladybug!"

Lucy carefully walks closer to Chloe, putting a gentle arm around her shoulder.

"Come on," She says. "Lets get you home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived soon after Chloe and Lucy, and as expected, Chloe was ecstatic to see her favorite super hero.

"Ladybug!" She shouted, running to hug the polka-dot wearing hero. "I knew you'd come to save me! You know, considering what good friends we are!" Ladybug recoiled from Chloe, clearly still not wanting to be close to the girl. Lucy giggled at little, finding Chloe's child like excitement amusing. Chat Noir nudged Lucy's shoulder, giving her a wink.

"And of course you both know my friend Lucy!" She said placing her hands on Lucy's shoulder. "Especially you Chat Noir." She then added with a wink. The feline themed hero blushed lightly and scratched the back of his neck, giving an awkward laugh. Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked at Lucy.

"What are you doing here anyway Lucy?" Ladybug asked.

"Because she was concerned for my safety of course!" Chloe claimed before Lucy could reply. "Friends look out for one another after all. You know that Ladybug!" Ladybug nodded slowly before bringing her gaze back to Lucy who have a half smile and shrugged. Chloe wasn't totally wrong. Lucy was there because she was concerned for her well being. As much of a brat Chloe could be, Lucy couldn't imagine standing by knowing someone was being attacked by what she could only assume was an akumatized person. Based of yesterdays conversation, and the fact that the ginger girl was no where to be seen, Lucy was willing to bet money that it was Sabrina. As angry as she knew Sabrina probably was with Chloe, Lucy knew that once Ladybug and Chat Noir captured the akuma, Sabrina would come running back to Chloe. And of course, Lucy was almost certain Chloe would take her back and never speak of this situation again. She didn't know if the two girls friendship was was dysfunctional or admirable. Maybe both. After all, true friends are those who come into your life, see the most negative part of you, but are not ready to leave you, no matter how contagious you are to them. Ladybug and Chat asked Chloe if she had had any run ins with anyone, which Chloe denied, claiming that everyone adores her. Lucy crossed her arms and gave Chloe a pointed look that went ignored buy the blue eyed girl.

"Really? Not even with your closest friend?" Ladybug asked, holding up a photo of Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe assured Ladybug that Sabrina idolized her and would never be capable of attacking her. Not totally convinced, Ladybug assured the Mayor that Chloe was safe in her suite and that they would get to the bottom of it. Before they could leave the room Lucy followed close behind and reached for Ladybug and Chats arms.

"Chloe and Sabrina definitely had a fight. I don't know what about, and Chloe is known for her short temperament with Sabrina so I can't be for sure that she is the one behind this but don't totally rule her out. Maybe ask some of the staff." Ladybug thanked her and the heroes made their way down stairs. Chloe crossed her arms at Lucy who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Sabrina would never be capable of attacking me Lucy. You just wait."

Leading Lucy to her tv monitor, Chloe opened the security footage, showing Ladybug and Chat talking to one of the staff about her last encounter with Sabrina. He explained how She and Chloe were pretending to Ladybug and Chat, when Chloe was actually mistaken for Ladybug by Jagged Stone. Chloe went along with it but was given away by Sabrina, which resulted in her getting angry with her BFF. Sabrina had try to come back and smooth things over with Chloe, but the blonde would not have it and rejected Sabrina's complete existence. The story was enough to to convince Ladybug and Chat that Sabrina was definitely the akumatized victim. Chloe huffs while watching them on the TV.

"She's too weak to do something so bold, especially to me. You're wrong!"

Lucy rubs her temples in frustration.

"Chloe do I seem menacing to you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

"No...Well...maybe." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"How about Mylene? Nino? Kim? Nathaniel?"

"Ugh, no of course not."

"Well they all attacked you. Scaredy cat Mylene, super friendly Nino, in love with you Kim, and shy Nathaniel. People are capable of being very dangerous under the influence of an Akuma Chloe. No matter how much it seems like we would never go to such extremes normally."

The two girls attention was brought back to the screen as the saw Ladybug and Chat Noir get into a fighting stance, shielding themselves from the invisible attacker with their weapons. Chloe got up and made her way to her closet, taking a remote and pushing a button revealing her Ladybug costume.

"If it really is you Sabrina, then I want to be the one to take you down. You didn't get my costume, invisible one. Now you'll have to face me."

"Is that really a good idea Chloe?" Lucy asked walking over and crossing her arms. Chloe went into her closet and changed, ignoring Lucy in the process. When she emerged from the closest, Lucy went to grab her arm and stop her again only to be shaken off.

"You can't stop me Lucy, I'm going to teach her not to mess with me!"

"Nothing you just said is accurate. But fine, you wanna go down their and make a fool of yourself, by all means, have at it. A word of advise though, not that you'll take it, stop being such a jerk all the time and you wont need to suit up for battle in your make believe super hero outfit okay? Sabrina becoming a bad guy doesn't turn you into a good one."

Chloe gave Lucy a harsh look before running to the elevator and making her way down stairs. Lucy's words stung. She would not run from Sabrina. She would never admit it, but Chloe knew this was her fault. It usually was. We are taught you must blame your father, your sisters, your brothers, the school, the teachers, but never blame yourself. It's never your fault. But it's always your fault, because if you wanted to change you're the one who has got to change. It wasn't that simple though. Somewhere inside her is a merciful, forgiving person. Somewhere there is a girl who tries to understand what people are going through, who accepts that people are different and unique in their own way. Chloe swears to herself she exists, and she wants so badly to be the better person and do the right things. But if Chloe saw her, she wouldn't recognize her.

"Looking for me Sabrina? I'm right here! Come on!" Chloe shouted from the top of the stairs. Ladybug clearly did not want her in harms way but Chloe couldn't back down. Chloe scanned the area as she made her way down the main stairway.

"If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again." She said, trying to bribe Vanisher.

"You've got no friends left, Chloe. And you'll never have any, ever again. I'll make sure of that"

Ladybug quickly tackled Chloe to the ground, saving her from being hit with a book while Chat jumped over a deflected the rest. Ladybug quickly took Chloe behind a pillar and gave her a stern stare.

"You don't scare me! Everybody loves me! I've already replaced you with Lucy!"

"This isn't a game Chloe!"

"Lucy isn't your friend Chloe, you just want her to be." Vanisher mocked cruelly as she snuck up on Ladybug from behind and restrained her. "It's over Ladybug!"

"Not yet, Vanisher!" Ladybug declared, taking her lucky charm, a bottle of glitter which she had summoned just before Chloe's arrival, and tossed it on to Vanisher. The glitter clung to Sabrina's form making her visible to the heroes. Ladybug escapes her grip and gets back into a fighting stance.

"Just because you can see me, doesn't mean you can defeat me Ladybug!"

Chat comes to her side and the duo prepare to attack. Chat distracts Vanisher while Ladybug once again tries to get Chloe out of the way buy hiding her behind another pillar by the front desk. Ladybug then goes back to Chat's side and tells him they need to get Vanisher's bag. Hearing their plan Chloe once again intervenes with the intention to help, explaining she doesn't think that is where the akuma is. In frustration Ladybug snags up Chloe and tosses her into the elevator, telling Chloe she is putting herself and the heroes in danger by sticking around. Chloe then explains that the akuma is in the designer pin she got Sabrina and that it is pinned on her sweater.

"It was a gift from me." She said sweetly, the memory of Sabrina being in such delight over the simple gift filling her mind. It was one of the reasons Chloe liked occasionally buying her things, or letting her barrow stuff from her closet. Sabrina never expected any of it, and when she received gifts from Chloe she was more than grateful. Regardless of what people might think, Chloe did not _have_ to buy Sabrina's friendship. She simply knew herself, she knew how hard of a person she could be and Sabrina up until this point had always taken it in stride. Chloe valued Sabrina's friendship, thus it was something she was willing to invest in the only way she knew how. With things. Ladybug ignored Chloe and sent her back up to her suite, something that infuriated the the blonde. She charged into her room and found Lucy still there, intently watching the screen.

"I told her the akuma is in her pin! Why wont she listen to me!?"

Lucy, who had seen and heard the interaction through the camera nodded with a frown. Though she could understand Ladybug's desire to get Chloe out of the way, she didn't understand why she didn't want to take what Chloe had to say into consideration. After all, if there was one thing any Akumatized person had in common, it was that the item possessed by the Akuma, was usually something of importance to the person it was trying to control. A BFF pin given to her by the person who made her angry enough to be akumatized fit that description perfectly, yet Ladybug went and destroyed the bag first. It was clear to Lucy, that Ladybug's distaste for Chloe was a more personal one, and would not be surprised if Ladybug was someone who Chloe interacted with regularly. Chloe of course interacted with a number of people everyday, so that didn't tell Lucy much. Regardless, the sea green eyed girl felt her feelings toward Ladybug shift slightly. Pettiness was not a good trait in a hero. Personal feelings had to remain on the back burner. Ladybug was a good person, Lucy could see that, but the girl had some maturing to do. She did not know how old Ladybug was, but based on the interaction she just witnessed, Lucy concluded she was most likely not an adult. Not that adults could not be petty, but if she was, Lucy would hope she had better emotional control. When she finally did listen to Chloe and found the akuma, Chat asked her why she had not listened to Chloe in the first place to which Ladybug explained that Chloe had both put them in danger and lied to them earlier. Though her claims were both true, neither was a good enough reason to disregard Chloe the way she had. Lucy scoffed and rolled her eye in disappointment, but Chloe was filled with rage at the accusation of being a liar.

"You're calling _me_ a liar?! How dare you?! I _was_ your hugest fan, but not anymore! You don't deserve my devotion! Ugh!"

She tossed the remote causing the channel to change to the news happening outside the hotel. Ladybug was rushed with question about the defeat of Vanisher, where at no point did she even mention Chloe's help. Lucy watched as Chloe stomped on her mask before breaking down to angry tears. Lucy sighed and went to reach for the dishearten girl when she saw an Akuma fly into the room.

"Chloe!" She shouted, but it did nothing to help as the akuma flew to Chloe's earring. "Shit.." Lucy muttered, taking a step back. She watched as Chloe agreed to help Hawkmoth and transformed into Antibug. Her suit changing to be the opposite of Ladybugs with red on black. "Chloe..." She called out again, much softer. Chloe smiled at Lucy eerily.

"Antibug. You can't stop me Lucy. And this time, that is completely accurate."

"Don't do this...don't let that monster-"

"Monsters are in the eye of the beholder. And no one wants to discover their hero was the true villain of the story. Ladybug is the only monster I see." Chloe then bolted to the balcony and jumped down leaving Lucy to call after her once more.

Lucy ran out to the balcony and watched as Ladybug ran off, probably to transform back, leaving Chat Noir to fight her off alone. Antibug brought the fight to the Balcony and Lucy watched anxiously as she got the upper hand on Chat and tied him to his own staff, dangling him from the edge of the Balcony.

"Chloe stop!" She shouted gabbing her arm. Antibug took Lucy by the arm and tossed her to the side. Chat shouted her name and Antibug gave her a glare. "Stay out of it Lucy! Chat Noir isn't my target but I wont let him get in my way. If you try to, you can join him!"

"Don't try anything Lucy!" Chat shouted as he dangled. "Ladybug will be here soon! It's going to be okay!"

"Aren't you tiered of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?" Antibug asked as she stood on the other end of his staff, countering his weight.

"Aren't you tiered of copying her?" Chat mocked back. Antibug huffed and told Chat he should team up with her, but of course the feline hero refused. Antibug hopped on the staff, shaking Chat while calling out to Ladybug, telling her that if she didn't hurry up, she would drop Chat. She then started to count to five, hoping at each number, right before she could pass four, Ladybug's voice was heard from near by. Antibug smirked, but before she left to go investigate turned to Lucy who sat on the floor.

"I'll be right back. Remember what I said. For all we know, Chat Noir might have nine lives. But something tells me you don't."

With that Antibug replaced her weight with that of a near by sofa chair and ran off to find Ladybug. Lucy looked between Chat and the doorway before cursing under her breath and quickly going to grab his staff and pull him closer. He said her name only to be hushed as she reached to untie him. When safely back on the balcony Chat gave Lucy a quick hug.

"Thanks for saving me." He said with a wink. Lucy smiled a little but it quickly vanished as Antibug returned. Chat turned around and stood protectively in front of Lucy. She jumped down and glared at Lucy from behind Chat.

"Ready for round two?" He ask charging at Antibug. The two fought once more, Chat taking the action to the roof to get Antibug away from Lucy.

OoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoO

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted after capturing the akuma from Antibug. In a matter of seconds, everything was back to normal and Chloe looked at the hero with a confused expression.

"Chloe, I… I'm really sorry about earlier. I would've defeated Vanisher sooner if I'd taken your advice." Ladybug apologized sincerely. Knowing that although Chloe is a pain, today she had good intentions, and Ladybug let her own personal feelings get in the way of seeing that. Chloe instantly forgave Ladybug, telling her she would have to reconsider being her most devoted fan. Ladybug told Chloe something else she should consider would be to make things right with Sabrina, and of course, since it came from Ladybug, Chloe had to listen.

"Oh! Wait! Where is Lucy?" Chloe asked, surprising Ladybug a little.

"She's okay, probably waiting for you in your room." Chat explained with a smile. Chloe nodded and headed for the door. The two heroes bolted off as their miraculous beeped.

In her suite, Chloe found Lucy patiently sitting in one of her chairs staring into space. Chloe stepped in front of her and Lucy looked up to make eye contact, a small smile on her lips. Chloe took a deep breath before bringing her eyes to the floor, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Listen, I-" Chloe didn't get to finish as she felt Lucy wrap her arms around her, giving her a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lucy said and Chloe couldn't help but melt into the hug a little, resting her head on Lucy's shoulder and bringing her hands up her back to return the hug.

"You did good today kid." Lucy complimented when she pulled away. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did good? I was akumatized. I don't remember anything but I doubt it was anything 'good'." She said with air quotes.

"Before that." Lucy explained. "Although you did it in a way that was...less tactful...you tried to help Ladybug and Chat Noir to the best of your ability. You gave them vital information, that had you not gone down there, may have led that fight to go a lot differently. I don't know if Ladybug got around to recognizing you for that, but I will. You did good."

Chloe gave her a confident smile and lifted her chin pridefully while crossing her arms. Basking in the glory of being recognized for her good intentions.

"Yes, well thank you! And she did on the roof top. She apologized for being ignorant and told me how vital I was to the defeat of Vanisher." Although she was almost certain her words held exaggeration to them, Lucy smiled happily knowing Ladybug recognized her error.

"Chloe you are...rough...around the edges." Lucy stated, making Chloe frown a little. "But I think in time," She continued. "if people push you to put your best foot forward, you will rise to the occasion. And with that, become an exceptional human being."

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoo

At school, Lucy sat in her seat and watched as Sabrina slowly approached Chloe, who nonchalantly asked her what she was waiting for and told her to sit down. Lucy smirked as Chloe then slid her BFF pin to Sabrina who happily placed it back on her sweater. Friendship is a simple thing, and yet complicated. Friendship is on the surface, something natural, something taken for granted, and yet underneath one could find worlds. We always see our worst selves. Our most vulnerable selves. We need someone else to get close enough to tell us we're wrong. Someone we trust. Chloe was grateful to have someone who believed in her the way Sabrina did. Lucy could only hope she learned to express it better.

Alright! There! Chapter 18! I'm sorry for the weight. I hope it was worth it! I have so much free time but some how no free time lol. As always I would love to read your comments on what you think so far. Hows lock down treating you? What do you think of Chloe and her redemption arc. She was clearly given a small on in the show but if you haven't seem season 3 spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler. All her minor character builds are torn down with Miracle queen and man I both love it, because it makes sense for her character but oh boy does it also make me salty. If any of you watch Game of Thrones, I felt the same way with Jamie. They spent the whole show building him only to go fuck it and bring him right back where he started. Ugh. Anyway! I hope you are enjoying the story and I will see you in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 19 Save Me from Myself

Hey guys! So sorry it has been so long! With work, and then moving, and then no internet, it has been impossible to update!

Adrien stared in the mirror and fixed his hair for the hundredth time. Today was an important day. Today he was filled with jitters and anxiety because today he was going on a date. Well, not exactly a date.

_"Hey Lucy" Adrien called out to the blonde girl sitting on a bench in the school court yard. She sat hunched over, her chin resting on her clenched fist, her elbow propped up on top of her thigh. Her other hand held her phone, which her eyes had been glued to before he had called out her name. He could feel hi heart speed up as Lucy's eyes met his and a smile graced her face. Adrien sat beside her and glanced at her phone screen that reviled a movie poster and description._

_"Fantastic beasts! I've been waiting for that to come out." He gleamed._

_"Harry Potter fan?" Lucy questioned with a small smirk. Adrien smiled and gave a small shrug._

_"I enjoyed the books."_

_"I never read the books." Lucy admitted gaining a wide eyed look from Adrien. _

_"Never read-! You read all the time but you never read Harry Potter? You're a disgrace."_

_A loud laugh erupted from Lucy, so much so that her head flew backward. It was in these moments that Adrien wished he had a camera. Something to properly capture the magnitude of how radiating Lucy was. That was when it hit him. He did! Quickly whipping out his phone, Adrien snapped a photo of the laughing girl who then stopped and looked at him with bewilderment._

_"Did you just take a picture of me?!"_

_Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Adrien turned his phone toward her._

_"I had to." Lucy looked at his phone screen, her smile growing smaller, not in sadness but in acceptance. It was a nice picture._

_"Do you wanna come see it with me?" She then asked. "The movie I mean." And Adrien was sure he forgot to breath. He stared at her in utter astonishment, not believing the words he had just heard out of her mouth. Did she just ask him on..."_

_"Not like a date!" She clarified, taking in the panicked look on his face, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. "I just mean, I want to see it and so do you, so you can always come with me. My mom will probably come too. She loves everything to do with Harry Potter."_

_Regaining his composure, Adrien cleared his throat. "Oh! I mean, yeah. Yeah! That would be great."_

They set a time and day, and now Adrien was supposed to met Lucy at the train station. Looking at his phone and noticing the time, Adrien quickly grabbed Plagg and put him in his pocketbefore dashing out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Marinette and Alya ran down the subway steps in a hurry, not wanting to miss the next train. As they waited at the platform Marinette scrolled through her phone confirming the movie start time.

"The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing." She spoke remembering the other stop they had to make at some point in the day. Alya shrugged, telling Marinette that it did not matter when her eyes landed on a familiar face. She grabbed Marinette and made her look in the same direction, where they found Adrien standing.

"Adrien..." Marinette said dreamily. Alya raised an eyebrow as she then noticed another blonde on the other side of Adrien as he walked onto the trian,

"Is that Lucy?" Alya quickly grabbed Marinette and hurried her on to the train. As it took off both girls peeked through the window to see Lucy and Adrien casually talking among themselves. Although there was nothing in their body language that would suggest they were together in a romantic sense, Marinette's mind sent into over drive and went through a number of scenarios in her head, which she of course rambled aloud to Alya, who of course could do nothing but watch.

"What are they doing together? Are they on a date? Maybe they are going to see the same movie as us?! How cool would that be to see a movie with Adrien! But wait! If he see's us he might think we are following him! Like stalkers! What? Me, a stalker? HAH! Although, I would follow him. You know, of course I wouldn't really stalk him! Oh...who am I kidding?! And what about Lucy? Would she really be on a date with Adrien? No! Of course not! She's never shown interest in him like that before. Unless she has been hiding her feelings this whole time! And now she confessed her feeling and he accepted and now she is hiding it so she wont hurt my feelings and-!"

"Marinette, are you done?" Alya interrupted with a laugh. "Stop panicking, I'm sure there is a totally normal expiation. Lucy knows how you feel about Adrien Marinette, I'm sure its totally innocent. Besides, my sources say Little Lucy has gotten close to a particular feline hero, if you catch my drift." She spoke with a wink. Marinette bit her thumb as she looked back through the window, watching the two interact.

OoOoOo

"It's too bad you're mom couldn't make it." Adrien spoke, looking at Lucy as the rode the train to the movie theater. Lucy sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, it is what it is I guess. There will be other movies."

Adrien couldn't help but be a little excited that Lucy's mom couldn't make it, as it meant he would get to be alone with her. However, he could tell that Lucy was a bit disappointing, being that she didn't get to spend a lot of time with her mom as it was. Understanding that all too well, Adrien couldn't fully bask in the glory of their alone time. A sensation over came him, the feeling of being watched. Turning his head to the train car window, Adrien then spotted Alya.

"Hey look." He said, gaining Lucy's attention from her phone once more. The two blondes waved at Alya who smiled and waved back. She then grabbed Marinette and had her wave as well. Lucy waved awkwardly, suddenly feeling like she was being caught in a secret. But this wasn't a secret. She and Adrien we're simply two friends, going to see a movie together. Lucy sighed anyway, knowing she would be questioned later by the two girls. Marinette especially, would be the one to jump to conclusions.

"What the-!" Adrien exclaimed as he noticed a light going over Alya, transforming her into Lady WiFi.

"Oh god, that can't be good." Lucy said, as they both pressed against the glass.

Lady WiFi demanded dolls from Marinette, who explained she did not have them. This information seemed to upset her, as the villain went on about how she wanted to win.

"Looks like we are going to have to rain check the movie." Adrien said to Lucy, who nodded and followed Marinette off the train as Adrien ran in another direction.

"Manon! This isn't a game!" Marinette called after Lady WiFi as she flew up the steps.

"Marinette!" Lucy shouted as she ran up next to the pig tailed girl. "Manon? Isn't that the name of the little girl you babysit?"

Before Marinette could answer Chat Noir showed up, asking if Lady WiFi had said anything to give away where she might have went. Marinette explained she had some dolls that Lady WiFi or whoever was controlling her wanted at her house. Chat asked for Marinettes address and quickly ran off after she gave it to him. Wide eyed, Marinette looked to Lucy in panic.

"Lucy you need to get somewhere safe!"

"Me? What about you!" Lucy argued. Marinette grabbed Lucy shoulders and gave her a serious look.

"No! You don't understand! If whoever is controlling Alya gets her hands on my other dolls, she will probably control them too!"

"That's a lot of villains."

"Yeah, and one of them is you!" Marinette said, her tone apologetic. "One of them is a Time Breaker doll..."

"Well that's not good." Lucy attempted to joke, though she could feel her eyes sting as they began to water. "Not again..."

"Get somewhere safe Lucy, Ladybug and Chat Noir will handle it, don't worry!"

Nodding Lucy took a deep breath. "Yeah...yeah, okay." She complied, running off.

Marinette climbed down a few steps off the train platform and took out Tikki, transforming into Ladybug.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy didn't know what to or where to go. The idea of turning back into Tie Breaker horrified her. If she did, who knows what she would be forced to do, or who she would be forced to hurt? Lucy's first instinct was to go to Talia's house. after all, maybe Talia could take her down if she needed too. However Lucy worried about what might happen if she got the upper hand on Talia, if she touched her and stole her life force. Lucy couldn't risk it. As much as she now believed in Ladybug, Tigress and Chat Noir's ability to save the day, Lucy couldn't in good conscious put her friend in danger like that, super hero or not. Instead she went home, doing her best to tie herself to the bed with her sheets, hoping that, although it may not stop Time Breaker, at the very least it might slow her down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

"Did you capture the akuma?" Chat asked Ladybug after he crashed the WiFi signal. Ladybug shook her head and told Chat how she dint have one and that since Puppeteer was controlling Lady WiFi, the akuma must actually be with her.

"Please tell me you got the Chat Noir doll!" Chat pleaded but was only met with disappointment.

"Sorry, only this one." Ladybug responded, holding out the Ladybug doll.

"We'd better find her fast before she takes control of the other dolls! And me!" Chat said, placing his hands on his chest.

"Chat, your ring! You're about to change back!" Ladybug pointed out, hearing is ring beep.

"Don't let her make me a puppet! You know I like to be in command." he went with a wink.

"You mean second in command. Call me when you're back in business."

Chat Noir dashes off and Ladybug pulls out her yo-yo. She had a phone call to make.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOo

At the TV station, Ladybug stealthily pressed against the door to try and hear what she was up against when a hand touched her shoulder, sending her into defense mode, only to find Chat who claimed he wasn't a puppet just yet. Ladybug quickly released him from the arm twist she had put him in and apologized.

"Well, he should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Tigress said to her team mates as she approached.

"Glad you could make it." Ladybug said with a smile.

Tigress gave a small nod before looking between the two. "So, what are we up against?"

"Long story short, the Puppeteer got her hand on some Villain dolls a girl made and has the ability to take control of them. Unfortunately, she also has the Chat Noir doll. We don't have much time." Chat explained.

"How many others? Who?"

"Roger Cop, Lady WiFi, Evillustrator..."

"And Time Breaker." Ladybug finished. Chat looked at her with widened eyes as Tigress cursed under her breath.

The three heroes lined up to kick down the door and on the count of three smashed through together, just in time to see Puppeteer taking control of the Chat Noir doll. Chat of course dashed forward to try and stop it, but was too late and was made into a puppet.

"Well fuck." Tigress said, annoyed with how quickly they lost a team mate.

Soon, they were joined by Evillustrator and Roger Cop. Tigress glanced at Puppeteer and looked at the dolls surrounding her.

"I don't see the Time Breaker doll. Why didn't she take control of that one too?"

Ladybug knitted her eyebrows together. "I don't know. There definitely is one. Lets just worry about the ones in front of us for now. Five against two? That's not very fair and square!" Unknowingly to Ladybug or Tigress, the Time Breaker doll currently laid on the floor in Marinette's room, accidentally left behind during Lady WiFi's escape.

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Tiny Ladybugs ladybugs swirled around, changing everyone back to their normal selves and fixing the damage around them.

"What happened?" Chat Noir asked, walking over to Tigress and Ladybug.

"You were a puppet. But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish." Ladybug answered.

"That good." Chat said before taking a look around the room. "Where is Lucy?"

"Puppeteer didn't have the Time Breaker doll." Tigress explained. "It must have got left behind."

"Someone should go check on her, she probably doesn't know she is safe now."

"Already on it!" Chat said running out the door.

Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, Tigress smirked. "He totally wants to do her."

Ladybug blushed before giving her team mate a scolding look. "Tigress!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chat Noir rolled the dice when he chose to show up at Lucy's home. He wasn't sure where she might go in such a situation but figured her home was a good place to start. Luckily for him, that was exactly where she was. Popping open her window, Chat frowned lightly, finding Lucy asleep against the wall by her bed. Her hands tied up with sheets around the metal bars of her headboard. Slowly, he knelled down and touched her shoulder, shaking her slightly, calling out her name. She awoke with a start and Chat did not miss the momentary fear in her eyes.

"Hey! It's okay...it's just me. Everything is alright."

Lucy let out a deep sigh as she leaned her head back against the fall with a slight thud.

"I didn't turn."

Chat carefully untangled Lucy from her bed sheets and pulled her into a hug and she returned it tightly.

"I was so scared Chat. Why didn't I turn? What happened?"

Releasing Lucy and sitting next to her on the floor, Chat gave a small shrug. "She didn't have the doll I guess."

Chat watched as Lucy brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her forearms.

"You okay?" He asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, but she didn't have too. Chat already knew. He had a lot of faith in Ladybug. He was confident in her ability to handle anything, with or without him. It was something he found both endearing and discouraging. This was the second time he had been taken control of, and in the end Ladybug managed to have no problem taking him down as well as the bad guy. This time not just two, but five bad guys. Ladybug was a good person, and she would never admit otherwise but...she didn't need him, not usually. Maybe sometimes, but only sometimes. It felt wrong of him, to want to be needed. To be indispensable to somebody. To need somebody that will eat up all his free time, his ego, his attention. Somebody addicted to him. A mutual addiction. Maybe that was selfish. Feeling his eyes on her, Lucy looked up and met his gaze. Sadness gives depth. Happiness gives height. Sadness gives roots. Happiness gives branches. Happiness is like a tree going into the sky, and sadness is like the roots going down into the womb of the earth. Both are needed, and the higher a tree goes, the deeper it goes, simultaneously. The bigger the tree, the bigger will be its roots. In fact, it is always in proportion. That's its balance. Chat needed to tell her...what? That she was lovely and brave and better than anything he deserved. That he was crooked, wrong, but not so broken that he couldn't pull himself together into some semblance of a man for her. That without meaning to, he'd begun to lean on her, to look for her, to need her near. The magnetic pull that always brought him closer to her powered up again.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, right?"

She smiled weakly at him, desperately wanting to believe his words.

"Chat, bad things happen sometimes. You won't always be there to save me. And I don't need you too."

Lucy stood up, with Chat following her movements. He watched as she looked down and brought her right hand up, pushing the neck line of her shirt off her shoulder, tracing one of her scars lightly with her fingers.

"I have a lot of baggage. Been through a lot of shit. I'm not a shiny person Chat Noir, but I'm pretty good at pretending to be."

"I don't want you to pretend around me." He responds bringing his hand over the one she had on her shoulder. "I don't care about you're baggage. I can handle the weight."

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should."

"Well when has that ever stopped me?"

Lucy sighed and Chat brought both his hands up over her shoulders to her neck, resting his forehead against hers. He thought about kissing her. He was close enough after all. But e couldn't. It wasn't the right time. He wasn't sure if there ever be a right time really, but he knew this wasn't it. Lucy grabbed Chat's wrists and brought them don from her neck, offering him a small smile as their eyes met.

"Go home Chat Noir."

Chat straightened and gave her a grin. "Would it be weird to say I kinda feel like I already am?"

A small laugh escaped Lucy. "My apartment feels like home to you?"

"Not the apartment."

Lucy's smile faded slightly. Not unhappy with Chat's words but surprised by them. What was that old saying? Home is where the heart is? The sound of his ring beeping attracted both their attention and Chat cleared his throat.

"Until we meet again, fair Maiden." Chat said with a bow, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Until then." Lucy replied as she watched him climb out her window and disappear.

Home was where the heart was, and Lucy couldn't help but feel a little less at home with him gone.

Im sooooooooo sorry for the delay guys. My life is a fucking wild ride sometimes. Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comment to tell me what you think! As always I will see you in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 20 Picture Day Curse

Sorry its been so fucking long, life ya know! Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Lucy sat with the Marinette and Alya on the concrete steps that led into the court yard of the school, while they waited to have their class photo taken. Marinette started gushing over the the fact that she would be in a photo with Adrien. Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"Mari, you have already been in a photo with Adrien, remember? I took one of all of us at the movies." Marinette gasped in realization.

"You're right! I don't think you ever sent that too me! Oh gosh wouldn't it be amazing if we got to stand next to one another in this one!"

"Hehe, oh girl just smile and whatever happens, don't forget to breathe!" Alya said with a grin. Behind them Julika sighed.

"At least you know you you're going to be in the photo." She said sadly. Rose tried to reassure her, telling the long haired girl that she was not jinxed and everything would work out.

"What do you mean jinxed?" Lucy asked, standing with her two friends. Julika went on to explain that every time someone tried to take a photo of her, something would always go wrong.

"Sweetie that happens to everyone sometimes. That why you take fifty of them so you can find the best one." Lucy explained with a smile. Julika gave her a weak smile back but clearly was not convinced.

"We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile!" Marinette confirmed, not wanting her friend to feel jinxed any longer.

When it was their class's turn, the photographer gestured for Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylene to sit on the front row bench, being that they were all the shortest. Chloe of course had to poke at her peers.

"Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths!" Lucy swatted Chloe's arm, giving her a small glare which the blue eyed blonde returned. Lucy didn't say anything but simply gave Chloe a pointed look which Chloe only rolled her eyes at before turning away with her arms crossed. The next to be called where the middle sized students, who considering there was a bench in the back, all went into the last row so that they taller students wouldn't be cut out the frame. The back row of students called ended up being Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloe.

" Wait just one minute!" Chloe protested. "I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size!" Chloe waved her hand over her and Adrien's head, only showing that they were definitely not the same size. The photographer was obviously unconvinced and told her she would be standing in the back.

"Do you know who my father is!?" Chloe asked, about to blow a gasket for not getting her way.

"Is he a photographer?" Vincent asked, only to receive an appalled look from the blonde.

"No! He's-"

"That's too bad, I could really use an assistant." Vincent replied with a sigh. "Now go stand over there, or I'll put you up front with the babies." He teased. Chloe huffed before making her way to the back row next to Sabrina. "Now the rest of you boys, go stand in the middle!" Ordered Vincent. Julika and Lucy watched as the Photographer went on about to take the photo. Lucy gaped at him.

"Really man?"

"Huh?" Vincent looked back over to see Lucy and Julika still standing off to the side. "Oh, my bad girls, lets see, you're both nice and tall, how about we squeeze you into the middle row, break up the boy band a bit, yes?"

Adrien smiled as Lucy stood beside him, with Julika on her left. He had to fight the itch he was having to hold her hand. Vincent looked through his camera and frowned. Something was putting the whole thing off for him, a big part of it seemed to be Ivan, who's height next to most made the picture look off balance.

"No matter where I put him, everything is out of whack. Lets see..."

"My spot is unacceptable!" Chloe then complains again, trying to force her way to the middle row, shoving Julika, who had no intention of letting her in.

"Chloe, stop acting like such a child." Lucy scolded.

"Yeah, don't let her push you out of the way Julika!" Marinette agreed, gaining the attention of Ms. Bustier.

"Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!"

"Nobody asked you loud mouth." Chloe barked back to Marinette. Adrien placed his hands on his hips and looked at Chloe bemused.

"This isn't gym class Cho."

Vincent looked at the students and pondered a way to make everything work, deciding to play a little tetris and move multiple students around. In the end, the front row consisted of Max, Marinette, Mylene, Alix, and Rose. The middle row of Nino, Adrien, Julika, Lucy, Kim, and Ivan. And the back row being, Nathan, Alya, Sabrina and Chloe.

"Perfect!" The photographer shouted, only to get another complaint from Chloe. He ignored her however, and went to take the photo, only to find his battery had died. Julika asked to go to the bathroom and Lucy could hear Chloe whispering to Sabrina. Lucy whipped around and gave stern look to Chloe.

"Don't you dare."

Chloe crossed her arms and huffed. "_I'm_ not doing anything."

"You look nice today." Adrien chimed, catching Lucy's attention. Lucy's eyebrow perked up and the boy quickly attempted to correct himself before she could respond. "Not that you don't always look nice! But-"

"Adrien," Lucy stopped him. "I think we have had this conversation before. Thank you. I don't think I have ever seen a hair out of place on you to begin with so you also look nice, as always."

Scratching the back of his neck, Adrien chuckled mostly to himself. Not truly understanding how it was possible to sound like such an idiot all the time in front of a single person. Suddenly Chloe was by his side, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Chloe! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!?" Marinette asked.

The blonde bully scoffed. "Urgh, Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!"

The photographer set up his newly charged camera and looked to the group of children. "I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this!"

It was safe to say that not a single student was looking or smiling at the camera except for Chloe, as thy were all much too distracted and annoyed by Chloe's antics. Marinette did her best to tell the photographer that the photo ad to be redone being that Juleka was not present. To be honest, Lucy was surprised he didn't want to take a new one anyway given ow poorly she was sure it came out. However Chloe reminded the principle that time was money and the longer this took the more he would need to pay, making him dismiss the students for lunch. Lucy and Rose skipped lunch and went on the hunt for Juleka, finding her lock in a bathroom stall. Lucy could feel her heart break at the sound of her friends tears on the other side of the door.

"Poor sweet Juleka!" Rose called as she removed the chair from in front of the stall door. Juleka wiped her tears and looked the two girls sadly.

"I missed the photo, didn't I?"

"Another one of Chloe's mean tricks." Rose confirmed apologetically.

"Why should I expect it to be any different? Nobody ever hears me. Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos."

"Juleka stop." Lucy said. "It's just a photo. We can try and get the photographer to retake it."

Juleka shakes her head in frustration. " Forget it. As long as Chloe's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it."

"Juleka wait!" Rose called out but Juleka had no interest in what either of them had to say.

"Really Rose, forget it. Forget me."

With that she ran off leaving the two girls to look at one another sadly.

"We have to do something Lucy."

Crossing her arms, Lucy bit the inside of her cheek while nodding. Thinking about exactly where she would start.

OoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOo

Adrien found Lucy scanning the court yard when he decided to approach her. A part of him was almost nervous to do so as he took in the cold look plastered on her features.

"Hey..." He said carefully. Lucy didn't look at him as she continued to scan, only acknowledging she heard him by giving him a slight hand gesture from her crossed arms. When Adrien asked who she was looking for, Lucy gave him a side eyed glance. A look that said "Who do you think?".

"Chloe." Adrien answered his own question.

"Bingo."

A sigh escaped his lips as his hands found their way to his hips. "She's the reason Juleka missed the picture isn't she?" Lucy hummed in confirmation as she continued to look on.

"Lucy...Chloe-"

"Don't" Lucy immediately stopped him. She turned her whole body in his direction and brought a finger to his chest. "Don't do that. Don't make excuses for her. I know you two have some kind of weird lonely-rich kid-friendship but you know good and well how wrong she is. Honestly, between the two of you, you should be the asshole, because up until not that long ago, you practically lived in a bubble with no experience dealing with kids your own age. But Chloe, she has been in gen pop with the rest of us for what seems like most of her life so there is no, none, notta single damn reason I should have to constantly be having this conversation with her. However CLEARLY, the girl has not been raised right, so I'm gonna have this conversation with her. Again and again and again until it sticks, because you don't treat people like that. And you standing here, making excuses for her is not helping. You enable her Adrien and you know better."

Once again Adrien was left feeling like a small child being scolded for doing something he clearly knew he shouldn't be. A part of him felt angry when Lucy did that. Talking to him like he was some little kid. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that she didn't know Chloe like he did. The truth however seemed that everyone knew Chloe better than he did. Adrien only ever got to know the nice side of Chloe growing up but now observing her around other people, he knew that was a rare commodity for everyone else. The problem was he knew how great she could be. He had seen it. Adrien just wished Chloe would let everyone else see it too.

"She can be better."

"I know she can Adrien. And its your job as her friend to push her to do so. I'm doing my best but Adrien, if you haven't noticed, you're the only person whos opinion she even remotely cares about. It might have something to do with the fact that she is hopelessly in love with you, but it also might be more than that. She was your first friend, I think it's safe to say you were probably her first friend too, but what good is a friend if you're not constantly pushing each other to be the best possible versions of yourselves."

Before Adrien could even come up with a response, Lucy's attention went behind him where Chloe and Sabrina stood on the second level. "Now I'm gonna go push Chloe." She spoke making her way toward the stairs, but not before pausing to clarify. "Figuratively of course." Taking a few steps before pausing again. "Maybe also physically, we'll see how it goes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Chloe smirked at her phone as she finished recording Marinette sneak into the principles office. Happy to have the blackmail she needed to get nosey girl to back off and leave their class photo be. The blue eyed blonde groaned as she heard a voice shout out "Hey you!" Not wanting to deal with another one of Lucy's eye-opening pep talks, Chloe ignored her, encouraging Sabrina to do the same, linking her by the arm and pulling her toward the principals office to confront Marinette.

"Hey! YOU! Girl I know you hear me!" Lucy's voice rang out as she closed in on them. With a huff Chloe spun around and glared at Lucy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me? Because last I checked my Name was Chloe not 'hey you.'"

"You seriously don't think about anyone but yourself, do you?"

"What are you? New? Spoiler alert, I'm the only one worth thinking about." Chloe spat back harshly.

"Do you ever actually hear the words coming out of your mouth. For crying out loud it's two steps forward, five steps back with you Chloe, I just don't get it." Lucy crossed her arms and looked at Chloe bewildered, as if she truly expected an explanation from the girl.

"The only one who 'gets' anything, is me, because I know how to make that happen."

"You ruined a girls self-esteem over a class photo."

"The invisible girl was like that way before our class photo. If she really wanted to be in the picture that badly, she should have just moved over so I could have my spot. Instead she fought me on it and what do you know? She lost." Chloe then spun back around with Sabrina as the quickly moved to get to Marinette.

"Bet that makes you feel real good about yourself!" Lucy called out attempting to get under the mean girls skin. Chloe didn't stop walking or turn back as she answered.

"As a matter of fact." She sang out. "It does. Just goes to show, unlike Juleka, I only pick fights I'll win."

Lucy leaned against the railing as she watched the two girls enter the Principles office with a scowl.

"I should have actually pushed her."

As if on cue, an akuma, that Lucy would put big money on was Juleka, flew down from the sky. Looking like some kind of twisted candy clown, the girl claimed her goal was to make everyone look like her. Lucy pinched the bridge of her knows. Great. The blonde girl attempted to run when Juleka or as she was currently calling herself, Reflekta, jumped in front of her, pointing her wrist directly at Lucy.

"So you're going to make me and everyone else look like you?"

"That's correct. Don't worry, its an upgrade."

Lucy tilted her head to the side, squinting at the Akuma. "Is it though?"

Reflekta shot her beam at Lucy, changing her form into that of her own.

"It is." Reflekta then answered before jumping away.

Lucy scoffed. "Rude."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Lucy and a majority of the other students were hiding in the locker rooms when another Reflekta look alike stumbled in. Their stride was somewhat clumsy and off balance, leading it was either a girl who had little experience in heels, or a boy. Leaning against the wall, Lucy sighed. "Another one bites the dust." The new Reflekta blinked at her before asking,

"Lucy?"

Lucy paused before responding, all of a sudden not being sure who she was talking to. Seeing Reflekta's face but hearing the voice of the true person usually made them easy to identify but this voice triggered two different people in her mind. Before she could think about it anymore, the look alike must have saw her confused face.

"It's me, Chat!"

She blinked at him before shaking her head, trying to arrange her jumbled thoughts.

"Uh, oh, hey, sorry you just-"

"Look just like you." He finished and for a moment Lucy was about to argue when she remembered he did in fact look just like her, as well as most of everyone in the room.

"Right, yeah but-"

"If you want your faces back then listen up, have you ever heard of safety in numbers?" Chat spoke to the crowed. He then proposed the students work together and storm the actual Reflekta. Her power was harmless as a whole, and would have no effect on anyone already changed anyway. The best thing they all could do was try and catch her to help Ladybug. Everyone seemed to agree as they followed Chat out into the court yard where he basically told everyone to charge at the villain, who had Ladybug cornered. They all followed the command but Reflekta quickly hopped up over the students, claiming Ladybug was no match for her and that it would all be over soon before flying out of the court yard.

"Whelp, so much for that." Lucy said in annoyance, her hands on her hips. Some of the other students quickly looked to Ladybug, asking what she was going to do. Ladybug assured them she would figure it out and not to worry when Chat pushed his way through the crowed. Upon hearing his voice Ladybug looked at him surprised.

"Chat Noir?"

As Chat ushered Ladybug away to go talk up a plan Lucy couldn't help but think more on Chat's voice. How it sounded so similar to Adrien's to a point where she wasn't sure who she was talking to at first. She supposed that in retrospect, a lot of voices sounded similar. They don't seem that way side by side but if you think about all the times you have answered the phone and mixed up who you were talking to with someone else just because you couldn't see them, it makes the mistake less odd. Perhaps that was the simple explanation. And yet, Lucy could never be sure.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It wasn't all too long before everything went back to normal and everyone could carry on with what was left with their day. Lucy approached Adrien while he was speaking to Nino with a look of curiosity. Noticing her in the corner of his eye, Adrien smiled and said hey. Lucy squinted at him for a moment.

"Say my name."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with Nino.

"What?"

"Say my name."

"Why-?"

"Just do it."

"Lucy."

There it was again. That fuzzy feeling she got sometimes making her loose her train of thought.

"Are you alright dudette?" Nino asked, slightly concerned with the small dazed look that suddenly crossed his friends features.

"What?" Lucy asked, blinking at him. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, his hand instinctively covering his ring as if doing so would somehow fix her. Nino opened his mouth to speak again but before he could say anything more, Marinette appeared beside them with an excited look on her face.

"Guys! Guess what! We get to take the photo again. After school in the park, so Juleka can be in it!"

Nino raised his hand for a high five from Marinette. "Awesome!"

"That's great Mari, does Juleka know?" Lucy asked, her dazed look gone and replaced with a smile.

"Rose went to go find her, I'm just letting everyone know now so we can all be there after school."

"We'll definitely be there Marinette." Adrien confirmed, and Marinette beamed at them before running off to tell the rest of the class. Nino, noticing Alya gave Adrien a light tap on the arm and nodded in her direction to signal his departure.

"That girl is one of the most resourceful people I know, I swear. Just a grade A problem solver." Lucy complimented as she watched after Marinette. Bringing her eyes back to Adrien, Lucy found him looking at her strangely.

"Everything alright?" She asked with a perked up eyebrow.

Adrien quickly smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah...yeah, everything is fine. Just thinking about having to get ready for another close up."

"Right, gotta go re-apply your makeup princess?"

"As a matter of fact that is exactly what I am going to do, I suggest you do the same because this-" He said waving his hand around her face. "Is just gonna throw the whole thing off."

Lucy gaped at Adrien and swatted his arm which he quickly flinched away from before running off. Lucy shook her head and smiled to herself. "What a jerk."

WOOP there is it is. Only took me 4 months. Sorry guys. With work and covid and really just feeling kinda uninspired I had to take some time to come back to this. Hopefully I can start updating again more frequently. I have gotten a lot of positive feedback while I have been away and really want to continue this for those of you who have enjoyed it. As always leave me a comment and let me know about what you are thinking! I missed you guys! Side note, Miraculous New York? I'm guessing that's just a side special or a mini movie? Idk, I saw a short trailer for it and Ive got mixed feelings. Anyway! Chow for now!


End file.
